Undisclosed Desire: Part I Birth to a Goddess
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: In this twisted love story of Pandia and Ares hides undisclosed desire, desire of lust,desire of another's love, undisclosed truths of abuse in many forms that is so bloody that no one knows, and learning to really forgive past mistakes and to really love
1. Brandnew Eyes

A/N: This is my first mythology story, this is about Pandia, she is a real goddess but is not popular in Greek mythology she is only mention in the Homeric Hymns and that is all. So in truth she is an OC character.

Also I will try to get all the facts right in the story, some of the twelve Olympians will also have the characteristic of there Roman personification.

"Undisclosed Desire" belongs to The Muse a sing I highly recommend you download.

Please enjoy the story.

Undisclosed Desire

By

Lamps

"Once upon a time, in a marriage bed she lay in love with the son of Kronos and she conceived and gave birth to a daughter,

Pandia, who was unusually beautiful among the immortals gods-"

~Homeric Hymns

"_Hymn to Selene"_

Brand-new Eye's

She was a women scorn, humiliated, disrespected, dishonored, and rejected by her husband time and time again. No one dare to bother her when she was in one of her infamous moods, the cause was obvious she had discovered another one of her husbands infidelity. To cause insult to injury instead of another mortal it was and immortal…a goddess of high-ranking status next to her.

Selene…a goddess that has proven to be more gracious, beautiful, and fertile then she, Selene of the Moon gave her husband a child that was rumor to be beautiful among the goddesses.

The feeling of bitterness tug at her heart greater then any feeling of jealousy that she has ever experience before.

Now they we're celebrating the child's birth, a dreadful smack to her beautiful face, it was as if they celebrate her inability as a wife, a mother, and their queen.

All of them were traitors in her eyes all of them were beyond forgiveness. For once she wished for compassion from someone, someone who has suffer the humiliation, the dishonor that was beyond repair and who has felt the pain of rejection.

For once she wanted else to suffer just like her. Tonight her wishes will come true, no longer will she be the alone to suffer by herself…

She left her chambers with a new air of malicious confidence she walked with a new easy and a clearer mind then she had ever for centuries.

Tonight her husband was going to see the scorns of a mistreated woman. She came to the Grand Hall that was once filled with the beautiful sounds of Apollo lyre accompany by the soft voices of the Muse, now it was replaced by the creaking of soft ambers touches that line the hall and patting of her footsteps.

She walked towards the majestic doors girded with gold this was the only thing that was between her and her husband and the delivering of his fate.

The door's open and her eye's was instant on his, he seat in the middle of the great throne with a supreme majestic authority that was only befitting for him.

He was the center of all the twelve Olympians, ruler of all and father to all…a very befitting title she thought to herself.

She cross the threshold as she walked towards him, a bittersweet smile played at her lips, he was so clueless about her that she wanted to burst in to laughter.

Her dignity was hanging by its last threads and deep down so was her sanity with this man that she once thought she love. Now she looked at him with brand new eyes, he was selfish and greedy.

She gave him all of her being, bore him four children, but it wasn't enough for him, her love wasn't enough so he went to another's bed. The children she gave him weren't enough so he conceives so many with others that she lost count, she gave him her passion of jealousy but that weren't enough. He had token so much from her that she hated him and now she was going to have the last laugh.

"Hera," he said as she gave him a curtsy of acknowledgement.

"Zeus," she said as she took her seat to his right, she seat in her throne with pride radiating off her features.

Even if he lay and bore many bastards by women he proclaim he love…she was queen and their was always going to be her…only her.

"Hera…" she knew him well better then he knew his own self, she knew he was going to tell her his half ass lie on why he did what he did. But she didn't care her plan was already set in motion, her mind was made up and there was no going back to it either.

"Zeus you do not have to explain yourself," she said her cold jaded eyes bore into his stormy gray.

If she could smile at the look on her face she would then it would give her away something she wasn't going to risk.

"Hera, you have a gracious heart my queen," he said as he took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on it.

This time she smiled at how he was a simpleton, she lay her soft creamy hand upon his and stroke it like one does a lover.

"I've come to ask a favor of you," she said.

"What is the favor my queen?" he asked he was fully fixed in her spell.

"Seeing as the child is my step child I ask to bestow a gift upon it," she said.

"You may," he said.

"But you must promise on the river Styx that you will not go against my gift," she said with fake concern.

"Anything, I swore on the river Styx not to go against you wish," he said.

She was not disappointed in him…for once; he just set in motion to her beautiful little plot.

"Thank you, my husband, my gift is to bestow on the child is to personally pick her future mate."

"That is a wonderful idea my dear, who do you have in mind?" he said.

"I have our son in mind, Ares, it is about time he should marry and give us a beautiful daughter in law just like his brother Hephaestus who gave us the fair Venus," she said.

He looked at her with indifference of mind, Ares was best single then marry and the thought of him married to his softest yet beautiful child was tugging at his consciences and heart.

But he had promise on the river Styx and he couldn't break it neither Hera's wishes if he wanted to she were in a good mood and he didn't want to end it.

But even that set and alarm in him but he couldn't place, but what's said is said and now he'll have to watch it befall in front of him.

"As you wish, Hera," he said "but you must tell Selene it is only right for the mother to know."

"Of course my lord, it is only right," she said as a smile grace her lips it was as cold like a snake and dangerous then a lioness.

The house of Selene held a sickingly peacefulness as she descended upon the stairs, none of the watch guards dare to say anything to the dark haired goddess approached their ladies home.

As she enters the house she couldn't help but to allow her resentment to be read in the atmosphere. Walking towards the private chambers of Selene she couldn't fight the excitement that she was feeling, the fate of the "beloved" child she couldn't wait to tell the mother.

So caught up in her own malicious thoughts that she paid no mind to the servants that acknowledge the queen of all. As she came near the chambers doors she could hear the soft whimpering of a newborn and soft contented words of onlookers.

Unannounced and uninvited she open the doors to make her presence known to those that where in the room, the sight was a utter disgust to her being at this heart warming scene.

Laying on the luxurious bed lay Selene in orate clothing even after having a baby she lay there in all her beauty making a sense of envy invade her being. On the far left side of the room surrounding a beautiful craved ivory basket net that she presume only her son Hephaestus made for the child. Was all of Selene fifth daughters father by the same mortal man and who possessed their mothers beauty and uncommon grace. They stood around the basket net trying to secure it from her sight, making and unattractive snot come from her mouth.

She could give them credit they weren't simpletons to trust her and the purpose of her trip to see their mother and sister.

"My queen, you give me great pleasure to receive you in my home," Selene said her voice was soft and humble.

"Thank you Selene but this is not a social call," she said it did give her pleasure to see the room become more tensed then it all ready was, the reactions was exactly what she wanted from the girls, they stood very close together to hide their baby sister some venture to stand close to there mothers bed.

"Pray, if this is not a social call what is it," said Selene, if she had expressed some concern in anyway to cause her faced to slip she hid it well for Hera didn't notice.

"This is only between us, your daughters should leave, my business is only with you," she said

The girls didn't move they stared at Hera they were not going to leave unless their mother told them other wise.

"My dears, you may leave everything well be fine," she said her glaze never left Hera's.

"As you wish mother, we'll be outside if you need us," said Alexis the eldest of all the girls, they bowed to their mother and then Hera and walked out. As one was going to pick up there little sister Hera walked over and took the child from her.

Hera looked down at the child if her cold heart wasn't set on revenged then she would have fill for the purity and innocence of the child.

But being Hera she only saw the sins of the father and the mother of this child, as she stared more at the child she could see that it was pure perfection everything to the smallest details was perfect.

And it made the blood in her run cold, the child was an perfect replica of her mother passing the sun kissed copper skin tone to the moonlight soak hair, her natural arched eyebrows and those stormy gray pools just like her father.

Yes, this was going to be sweet revenged indeed, as the same smile played at her lips.

If you were to look you would have mistakenly thought that she was the proud mother of the child instead of Selene.

Selene on the other hand was no fool she didn't like the fact that the queen was in her chambers uninvited smiling at her child nor the fact she was holding her.

She knew very well about Hera's "incidents" with other females who was once in this very same situation so her guard was not down, she was just waiting for Hera to make a wrong move just one…

"Are you ashamed?" she said as she held the baby not even looking at the mother.

She already knew the answer and that was a yes of course she should be ashamed after all wouldn't any mistress feel the same way if they got caught by their lovers wife, but it felt good asking the question anyway.

"No," she said it was so calm that Hera torn her glazed from the child to the mother.

"What did you just say?"

"I said "no" my queen," Selene said her face was natural with no signs playing off it.

"Explain," she said she couldn't help to allow her angry to come out.

"I'm not ashamed of being favored by his lordship, for I would have never had my dearest Pandia," she said.

"Are you not ashamed for what your child is? A bastard," Hera said as she coed the child.

"I do not care what they call her, her father and I lay in love in a marriage bed so she is legitimate then anybody else child."

Hera smirked, Selene was a perfect challenged she knew what she was getting herself into and didn't care.

"You know he'll find another," she said

"I know…I know our romance was short lived like many affairs, I can accept that but at lest I have Pandia."

Hera looked down at the little bundle in her arms, the eyes that was busy looking around the room was now staring at her, she couldn't help but to smile at the ach of her eyebrows as if she was puzzle to what they were saying.

"Hum…such a lovely child," she said as she hated to admit it, but she couldn't resist some part inside her the human part had to allow this child to grow in her,

"Thank you my lady,"

"My purpose was to see if the rumors was true about my step child," she said, Selene couldn't help herself but the faced she worked hard to keep slip when Hera said "step-child."

"After all what kind of step mother would I be," she said as she caresses the child's face.

"Thank you my lady…" Selene couldn't help but to say she was bewilder yet skeptical of Hera and that was making her worry.

"I've come to tell you that I wish to bestow a gift to my stepdaughter, his lordship have all ready giving me a promise on the Styx," she said.

"His word is law so I will have to go with it either way," Selene said.

"I'm glad you see it so," she said as she and the baby walked towards the child's mother.

"I've decided I'll relieve you of your motherly duty and find dearest Pandia a mate when she turns to age," she said as she handed the baby to Selene.

"And who do you have in mind?" she said she didn't like this at all.

"I've choose my son Ares, this will not only be a good match for Pandia but it also be good for her to be "officially legitimate" in my eyes to call her daughter."

Selene was shaking with rage; she wouldn't even dare to give her child or anyone else's child to Ares as a suitable match for anyone.

"Have you told his lordship of this," she said as she clings to her baby.

"Yes, and he have given me his word not go against me after all his word is law and so mine," she said as she left out the chambers allowing the devastated mom to deal with her consciences tonight she was going to sleep with a peace of mind tonight.

**Please review…**


	2. All I Want

All I Want

After Hera's visit, Selene couldn't shake the trepidation that she was taking over her. She clutches Pandia close to her bosom that the soft whimpering softly became cries of discomfort. Selene quickly checked herself, whispering soft word of comfort to her child rocking her back and forth soothingly. The alarming cries alerted all fifth of her daughters rushed into the room; each one wore an expression of worry and concern.

All voices bombard their mother with questions, Selene calm their concerns with her answers after which she wished to drop the conversation, she kept the unpleasant parts of the meeting to herself not wanting to tell anyone of the dreadful betrothal. Showing the up most respect to their mothers wishes they kept unspoken words to their selves, seeing how it was obvious their mother wished to drop the subject. They kept her mind on many different subjects spending the amount of their time fussing over their baby sister. After putting Pandia to sleep after feeding her, Selene wished to rest, they left their mothers chambers seeing they we're all worn from today's activities.

As the night prolong she couldn't keep her mind at rest so many unpleasant thoughts about her Pandia's betroth to Ares flooded her mind. It was evident that she wasn't going to sleep tonight so she left the comfort of her bed pulling her robes to her body she walked towards the basinet that held her baby. Pandia lay there unaware of all the drama that surrounded her; Selene softly lifted the baby in her arms as if she was a weightless cloud. The baby stirred in her arms but didn't awake, Selene smile down at the immaculate of her child.

The soft humming of her precious heartbeats was like a lullaby, calming and soothing, the soft breathing of the baby tickle her skin that each exhale was imperceptible. She closed her eyes it was as if her baby just being next to her was all she needed to leave all bad thoughts aside.

"At lest one of us is sleeping peacefully," she said more to herself as she placed a kiss on the babies tiny brow, she smiled at the singularly beautiful moon kissed locks, out of all her children only little Pandia posse her rare hair color.

"You look beautiful," she smiled at hearing her lover's voice her eyes followed his voiced towards his direction.

Even wearing something simple she couldn't help but think how magnificent he looked, if there was any feature she loved must about him it would have to be his beaming smile.

He always held a serious look on his face there was never a time he was left without it, not even when he is happy or having a merry time. His smile was left only for her to see and she loved every time she was given an opportunity when he did such an action.

"I have on great order by Apollo, that the new born goddess suppress my beauty," she said smiling.

"Hum...I've heard that as well, but it was on my great authority that the new born child suppresses all the immortal women in beauty," he said as he walked towards his mate and child.

"That didn't leave a great impression on the ladies," he said laughingly.

"How cruel of you to laugh that is one of a women's must prided joys and that is their beauty," she said teasingly.

"Is that so? My love, that seems more like vanity to me...my Lady Selene if i might dare so to ask what might be your great pride?" he said as he came towards her.

"Will...if you had ask me centuries ago I would have said my duties of driving the moon...but now my greatest prided is being a mother," she said.

When he was finally near her he bent down to her level as she reveal the bundle in her arms, he looked at her and she looked down at him with a smile.

Never had he saw something so beautiful and gentle in all his centuries there was never an urge of great pride and love radiate off of him at the sight of his child. As if the image of knowing that this beautiful child was his was great indeed. Grabbing the hems of her robes he bestow kisses of pure love and gratitude.

"Thank you my love, this is the must greatest gift anyone had bestowed upon me," he said.

He would never admit to anyone but himself, that this birth of the little Pandia was the greatest honor then Apollo and Artemis even better then Athena his must favorite and beloved child.

"Would you like to hold her?" she said looking at the very gray pools that was passed down to their child.

Zeus smiled warmly holding out his arms for the child, she gave her to him.

Pandia suddenly open her eyes as if she knew her father was there, Zeus thought he was speechless before but now he was floored.

"She's going to be suited by many immortals," he said smiling down at her as the child did the same back at him.

"Will Hera has made it cleared who she will marry," she said "she came to see me."

He let out a sigh, rising up to his full frame he held Pandia to his person, just like her mother did before except her father was aware of his hold on her.

"I know my love," he said

"She told me of her wish to betroth Pandia to Ares," she said her voice was tight with scorn.

"I don't accept this match, I can not even rest just knowing..."

"Nor do I my love, but I can not go against my promise on the Styx either," he said trying his best to comfort his mate.

"What will her life be like with him? I can not deal with the thought of watching her suffer nor any of my children," she said as worried tears filled her eyes. He watched her feeling the emotions of helplessness and admiration, helpless cause he couldn't do anything to easy her worries he couldn't say everything was going to be all right because he would be lying to her and that was something he could ever do to her.

Admiration, because her tears of motherly love and concern was heartwarming to him...it was this very act that he admired Selene for.

"My love, I will go to the Fates and handle the situation at hand," he said leaning down to her eye level and placing a soft kiss on her brow.

"Now go lay down, you are worn and must have your sleep, I'll be with you after I settle her down," he said as he rocked the baby to sleep.

"Yes, my love," she said giving him a wary smile she seat up from her chair and placed a kiss on top of her child head and left the father and daughter to lay in her bed. When he was sure that she was not in distance he was left with his own thoughts, he didn't need to go to the Fates to see Pandia and Ares life together would be like, he knew his son well and it trouble him.

Ares was just like his own father Kronos, Hera, and himself, he held all three of their iniquity, contentious, and dissembling personality. Ares cruel and ruthless like his grandfather, cold-hearted like his mother, and down right confused like him. Absent mindedly he looked down at his precious Pandia...she was so innocent...that this might be the last time he'll ever see her innocence glow before it was tainted by the likes of Ares.

"I promise you'll be happy, I'll find away to make you happy by the Styx I swear to you."

It was some time when Pandia finally slept that he placed her down placing another kiss upon her head, he walked towards his mate, he smiled at the sight of her he couldn't conceive a more beautiful sight in the world.

He laid down on his side of the bed and wrapped Selene up in his arms she rested her head in between the crock of his neck as her arm was thrown lazily across him.

"Have I ever told you, that the lunar light makes a beautiful halo around your hair?" he said smiling as he kissed each one of her knocks.

"You've told me many times before," she said listening to the strappingly soothing beats that came from his heart.

"I mean it," he said as he inhale her beautiful scent the last loving action he did before they both fall asleep in each other arms.

The next day...

Zeus set off in great speed to meet with the Fates, when he came to the island that beheld them he couldn't shake the bloodcurdling gloom that befall on his great shoulders. He was beginning to understand how Atlas felt with the whole heavens on his shoulders. There were no beings that he feared except the sisters Fates, for they held not only the destiny of mortals but also the immortals including him.

As he walked the trail that lead to there home he was in deep thought, when he entered the dwellings he kept a stern face as the Fates made their presence known to the king of all.

"Your lordship,"" they aid on union.

"Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos," he said nodding his head to each of the sisters.

"It is a pleasure to see you my lord," said Atropos.

"We were just speaking of about the birth of the child Pandia," said Clotho.

"How is the child and Lady Selene," Lachesis said.

He knew they cared not about the welfare of his family, they were doing so out of duty and to show no disrespect.

"They are well, thank you for asking," he said.

"We know why you visit us my lordship," Clotho said.

"Enlighten me," he said crossing his arms.

"You want to know he fate of Pandia's," said Atropos.

"She will be a great beauty among the immortals goddesses, that will lead to scorn and envy. Immortal gods will fall in love with her charm and wit others will hold feelings of love for her until eternity," said Clotho.

"She will have two great loves in her life, the first will be joyous but it will end in death," said Atropos as a sickenly smile graced her lips and to further the statement by snapping the shears of life.

"Her marriage will be as black as the night sky and cold and awful like the winter," said Lachesis.

"But when there is a twilight there is a dawn," said Clotho.

He nodded his head solemnly they had given him enough information to be in agreement with his superstition, he turned to leave but was stopped at the sound of Lachesis voice.

"Pandia, Ares, Selene, and yourself my lord in caught in a black widows web, take hath to this warning," it was the last thing he heard as he left their dwellings.

"I knew it was all an act," he watched a very angry Selene paced back and forth around the room as she held Pandia to her bosom,

"My love, you must calm down," he said.

"I can not, she's playing this stupid little games and placing our child in it, I will not accept, I want to go straight up to that throne room and give her a..."

"My love that will be very entertaining to see you in action but your still weak, you haven't gain enough energy, she would want you to react to such she drives on it. But last and not less she is still my wife and your queen."

"Your wife indeed...you are right," she said as she seat down beside him.

"What can we do?" she said

"We will play her game and win," he said.

Later on that evening...

Selene and Zeus laid together in bed, each one lost in their own musing, Selene though about when she was young she had loved devotedly Endymion the shepard-prince. She had never had saw such beauty in a mortal or goodness in all her years. She bored him fifth girls all of them in their fathers image and their equal share of goodness. Even with the fear of death that might befall her dearest Endymion she had begged the immortals to give him an eternity. She had loved him and yet she never thought that she could love another like she love Endymion.

Until her courtship with Zeus... she had been very reluctant and cruel to him that it still surprise her that he still continue to court her. Their transaction lasted for a century until he had finally proven his worth to her.

She loved him even though she knew his past ways she also knew the man that he was.

He held her tight to his person, she was the missing piece in his life she was the perfect fit, he knew it since the day she begged for her lovers life to be speared.

If he could go back to the time when he first came ti power he would have made wiser decisions then the rash and vain ones that lead to his predicament now.

His biggest problem was Hera, he would have never married her, he would have never made her his queen.

He would have picked Selene for his wife and queen, he would have never had strayed from her side, boring many children with her and devotedly at her side and the husband that he knew he could become.

He thought at one time he did love her but that love became resentment towards her. Hera held no feelings except of vengeance, jealousy, anger, envy, vanity, and prided. Making it hard for him or anyone to love her and her to love him or anyone else, the only thing that she love and that was her title of being queen for all. Acting more like a spoil child who throws tantrums, she was conniving and deceptive that it sicking him to be around her. The four children she gave him, he had never ever seen her worry about the welfare of their children, and out of the four two acted like her while the others seeked her approval.

She was to busy wrapped in her own vanity and conceit that it made her cold and heartless like a jade.

"All I want is for Pandia to be happy, is that too much to ask," said Selene as she looked at her mate

"And she will have the best childhood ever, no child could ever have a mother and father like hers," he said Selene chuckled the first she had since the dreadful news.

"Always competitive," she said.

"If I wasn't I would never have what I have now or you for that matter," he said smiling.

"I want her betrothal to be kept quiet until she comes to age, I do not want everybody to know nor Pandia until the giving time," she said.

"Of course," he said it was quiet between them until...

"Zeus this will never last," she said "and I am not speaking about Pandia."

She prided herself for having common sense an she knew their affair wouldn't last until he tires of her and finds another she knew that she'll have to face it sooner or later.

"Selene...my love, you prided yourself with common sense which is well deserved...but you are the only woman that knows me...my true self... you know it in your heart the answer."

"I know that Hera had said more to you, you shouldn't listen its part of her game."

"Then we must outsmart her," she said.

"We will...all I want is for you and Pandia to be happy," he said.

"Like I want you," she sad as she placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"And that is all you need," he said making her laugh as their kiss became more deep and passionate.


	3. Between Us

Between Us

Life opens up opportunities to you, and you either take them or you stay afraid of taking them.

Jim Carrey

Pandia lived in her mothers house until her fifth year, upholding tradition she was the age for all immortal birth children to leave their parents and take on their studies in the Temple of the Muses. There at the temple they we're to receive the best education, they we're to know all the classical arts and plays, learning dance, songs, and instruments. They were taught to use and control their power and the basic knowledge that showed they were above mortals, requiring the characteristics that was to help them succeed in the Olympians Court.

Selene, had never sent any of her daughters to the temple for she looked over their schooling, making Pandia to be the first of her daughters to go to the temple and the thought of parting with her youngest child she couldn't stand.

She knew that sending Pandia off was for the best and that she couldn't allow her maternal selfishness withhold from her daughter, she was determine to see her daughter have a safe and happy childhood leading to her womanhood, in doing so she decided to have her daughter study in the Asian Minors.

Country in particular...India...being the goddess of the moon her powers had no boundaries like must immortals, India was as exotic and mysteries as the great land of Egypt and the civilization and majestic like the land of Greece.

But there was only one thought that set her mind at easy no one except for her and Zeus would know where Pandia was at; there Pandia would live through her years before she came back home in peace.

She wasn't close to be in Hera's clutches and she didn't have to worry about the onlookers routing for her child's failure, it was this thought that kept Selene happy and not lingers on the pain of separation.

The past years she was gone Selene never fail to visit her Pandia whether she knew of her mothers coming or not, keeping in touch with her by letters and gifts, it was these visits that kept her through the years.

Zeus, sticking to his promise always made sure to keep in touch with her, he enjoyed the amusing little spirit of her letters that it was never once you didn't hear a chuckle from him or a smile upon his lips.

But it was only during his private time was when he bask in her letters always being aware of Hera; he kept them safely hidden away. There was never a day that he didn't summon Hephaestus to make her beautiful toys tell she was of age to wear jewelry or beautiful furniture, even requesting Olympus finest seamstress to make her beautiful fabrics. Zeus, the mightiest Olympian, was soft for Pandia, spoiling her to no end with lavish gifts, but his softness never made him overlook his responsibilities he made sure that he had an constant update with her studies even adding more tutors to help her excel in her studies.

Years will come when they will see all their time and energy spent placed on Pandia will being results successful.

Sixteen Years Later...

Pandia had grown into the women that the Fates and Apollo had foretold; she held the grace that could make a swam envy, the beauty that suppress any goddess before her or after her, she was quick then any scholars and had a becoming style. Qualities that would make her very accomplish for the Olympian court and any man yearning to marry.

There was only one quality that set her apart from the role that the goddess play...she had an compassionate heart.

Even through her parents spoil her to no end or the indescribable love that they showered her she experienced the daily live of mortals, Pandia lived with a faithful and trustworthy family that Selene considered her must-devoted friends. They were humble and modest family that was well endeavored, she spent her life learning the trails and trepidation's mortal's faced on a daily basics. Giving her another viewpoint instead of the immortals that were vain and ignorant about the hardships mortals faced.

As her schooling was near its end and knowing that she'll be leaving the only home that she knew and the people she considered her family was placing a heavy toll on her.

It was only a day before Pandia's departure, that she decided to take a walk in her mother's garden one last time before she left, as she walked the trail she took in a lot of the garden detail storing it away in her memory as if she might forget it when she's gone. When she reached the pond that was covered with lotus flowers, the afternoon sun was taken its toll on her and she decide to seat down to cool herself.

Her must fondest memories was here at this pond, placing one of her hands in front of the water she softly bind the water back and forth causing the the water to disrupt the peacefulness of the lotus flowers. She let out a frustrated sigh and stop her binding, she hadn't paid attention that she was about to receive company.

"It seem like yesterday that you first discovered you ability to bind the water element," said Tara, Pandia second mother.

"Mother I did not see you," Pandia said she was about to stand up Tara raised her hand to stop her, Tara joined her sitting next to her, Pandia lean closed to her mother a habit of hers every time her mother would take her to the pond.

Tara softly robbed Pandia scape, she loved the beautiful colorer of her daughters hair, she always imagine this was how close any mortal would ever get to touching silver.

"What is wrong my dearest?" said Tara, Pandia looked at her mother.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about mother," she said.

"I'm your mother even if I didn't birth you, I know when there is something is troubling you," she said

"I'm afraid mother," she said

"So that's what's troubling you?" she said as she looked at her daughter, Pandia eyes was staring down it was as if she was ashamed about telling her mother that she was afraid of something so trivial.

"Its perfectly natural for you to be afraid Pandia, your leaving the only place you called home and the people that is your friends and family," she said as she lifted her daughters head so her eyes was locked on her.

"Think on the bright side your going home to see your real parents, your going to see another place that might be even beautiful then India, and your gain more friends," she said . Pandia looked at her mother it never surprised her how much her mother was wised or how she could say the right words to comfort her.

"What if they don't accept me?" she said.

"They would be fools not too, I've never seen such a sweet, intelligent, and beautiful soul like yours and if they are so vain not to see it that is theirs lost not yours Pandia, You just stay who you are and don't worry what people think long as you are happy with yourself then that's all it matters."

"Thank you mother, I'm going to miss you," she said as she hugged her mother.

"So am I, but then again you'll be seeing your real mother Selene, after all you don't have to cry every time she leaves anymore," said Tara.

"Yes, but now I'll be missing you," said Pandia

"You can always write to me and visit if you ever want to get away you know that you have a home here," she said as both woman begin to shared tears.

"Now, dry your face and lets get you back to the house and your father and I have a surprise for you," she said

"Mother you know I hate surprises," she said as they both stood up,

"Well just endogedes two old people," she said as they walked towards the house in low conversation...far away a mother and son was having their own conversation.

Three-thousand miles away

He couldn't comprehend why his mother was acting different today, he was use to her asking him for a private conference which always ended her degrading him and talking about his faults and failures...but today was different.

She seem more calm...and happy which was and odd combination for her to have, that it made him worry a little but must of all it made him very suspicious of her.

"Do you remember your father's bastard," she said Ares had to think there were too many to count which one she was talking about.

"Which one in particular?" he said

"His child by Selene," she said calmly, which had him dumbstruck for a moment. His mother was the type to spit venom about one of his fathers tramps, but she spoke of this one as if they were friends.

"Yes mother, I believe she had a girl," he said he remember that night because his father threw the biggest celebration ever, something he hadn't seen since the birth of Herculas.

He also remember that was the same night that Bellona told him they were expecting their second child, he smiled at the thought of Bellona she was now six months pregnant with their fourth child.

"Correct my son, the child is name Pandia she'll be coming back to Olympia's a day from now."

"And what does this information benefits me for?" he said not trying to get drag in one of his mothers little games.

"Will my son, I'm glade you ask. When Pandia was first born I paid my respects to Selene and gave her my well wishes on the baby. Being the child step-mother it was only right too."

Now he was dumbstruck his mother would have never done such an action, and this was making him suspicious even more of his mother, why was she telling him this?

"My gift to the child was pleasing to your father that he went the extra step by swearing on the Styx that no one could break it not even he," she said as if she was laughing with glee of what she did.

"And what might I ask was the gift," he ask boredom was laced in his voice.

"My gift was choosing her future mate," she said very causal.

"That's nice to hear mother but what does it have to do with me?" he said

"It have a lot to do with you, my son, I choose you as her betroth," she said casually.

"What!" he yelled.

"I don't see why you angry, you will be having one of the most beautiful goddess then any immortal, that is what your half-brother Apollo has foretold," she said as she grabbed a goblet of nectar and drunk from it.

"Then why don't Apollo marry her and leave me be," he said his blood was boiling.

"Like I've said my dear son, your father has swore on the river Styx and so did I for this match to happen," she said twisting the truth for her own liking.

"I'm in love with Bellona!" he yelled "yet you fail to see it and give me to one of my father's many bastards."

Hera froze and stared at him as a sinister smile played at her lips, she looked at her son and the more she looked at him she saw how much he looked like his father and grandfather that it disgusted her to her core.

"What did you say?" she said sickeningly sweet.

"I said I'm in love with Bellona, she having our child, your grandchild for that matter and you decide to give me to one of my fathers lowest bastard," he said.

She couldn't help but to laugh at him...her son Ares in love that was a joke.

"You laugh at me," he said his tone was dangerous.

"Yes, I find it hard to believe that you love Bellona, I know after all I gave birth to you both. After Bellona finish boring you those bastards you will get tired of her, you might continue fucking her when there is not another whore to become your mistress or when its convent for you. But that is all Bellona will ever be to you."

She took another sip of the nectar leaving her seat, she placed the empty goblet on one of the tables folding her arms an walking towards her son she circle him as she looked at him more she couldn't help but think how pathetic he really was.

"She is a bastard," he said clinched and unclenched his fist.

"You have your nerves, when you yourself are conceiving many of your own little bastards," she said.

"I will not marry that little bitch and that is finial," he said so caught up in his own rage he had failed to see his mothers hand raising until he received the slap.

"You will marry her! How dare you give me such orders and commands, I am your queen and mother, remember you come from me and no one else. I am the one who is telling you, your going to marry her after which I don't give a damn what you do, but you will do what I tell you too," she said her earlier collectiveness was gone now replaced with the fierce temper that Ares was sure inherited from his mother.

He looked down at his mother with so much-hatred that it was like a poison that ran through out his body.

"Yes mother," he said.

"Now leave, I have looked at you to long," she said brushing him off as she walked to her chair not even glancing at him or taking heath to his bow he gave her.

As he was walking to the door the sound of his mother voiced ringed out to him making him stop.

"Ares this conversation is only between us I do not want everyone knowing our affairs," she said

"Yes mother," he said.

He left her chambers with an temper to enlighten a war from hell, the whole day everyone stayed out of his way for the fear of taking the wrath of the god of war.


	4. Confluence

At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet.  
**Plato**

Pandia seat at her vanity table taking care of the last of her appearance, she wanted to look her best for her mother even though it was ridiculous how she was stressing over herself. Knowing her mother, she wouldn't car how she look long as she was there that was all she cared about.

But this was different, she was being introduced to court life and she reflected her mother in everything she did or do including her appearance.

So she was going to have to start taking extra care of her appearance and this was the perfect time to do so, looking at her hair it was placed in simple but elaborate knots that were fashionable with the woman here.

It was decorated with beautiful gold ornaments that were shaped to look like lotus flowers, making the gold complement her beautiful hair color.

She choose to wear a light orange choli and liehnga that held golden thread that made an floral design, the color seem to make her copper sun-kissed skin to glow. Her skirt rapid before her like a waterfall of vibrant colors, her sari was crimson and was fashion after the Gond style draping over her right shoulder lazy.

A on-looker would have surely would have mesmerize the beauty before them, no such beauty could be from this world it could only be other worldly for she was a creature to immaculate to behold.

Taking her last look, she rose from her seat she looked around her room; all her belongs had already been taking to her motherhouse leaving her the last to leave.

She walked the halls of her home one last time as every single memory that she was fond of, with a small smile on her lips with a heavy heart she knew that this was forever going to be her home.

Coming to in view she saw her parents and younger brothers she smiled knowing this was going to be the last time she was to eat breakfast with them, Mahtab and Tara were in deep conversation failing to see their daughter entering the dining room Mahtab was the first to notice her.

"Ah…here's my little Neha," said her father calling her by her pet name as he held his arms out for her, she walked into her father's embrace. Her smile became tight at the thought of missing her father calling her that, feeling her mother stroking her back lovingly she was going to miss them so.

Mahtab and Tara were both pleasing to the eyes for one's their age that held the sweetest disposition that was well renown in their village.

You would never that such people like them had suffer the most horrific trials that some would have easy failed and bask in there despair.

Out of their marriage they had four healthy sons that we're their blessing and life, Mahtab was a promising merchant that was able to provided for his family with a comfortable life it seem that they were truly blessed by the gods,

When calamity hit them, it started off with the decline of Mahtab's business making him unable to keep the little comfort that his family was used to, and then it was Tara healths that seem to become fragile that he begun to fear that she wouldn't make it. But even though they were faced with such they were still able to smile, until a fate that hit them hard their sons that they love and would give their life too, each single one of them died a few years from each other.

With unknown strengthen and faith Mahtab and Tara pushed on with positive light until Selene never forgetting her faithful friends that help her many years ago blessed Mahtab and Tara.

Mahtab business was ten fold prospers then before; Tara strength had gain back to the point that she was never as tired then she used to be.

The blessing that was highly appreciated was Tara being able to be pregnant and have twin boys of their own and raising as their own Pandia their only daughter.

"Father," hugging him close to her.

"I still can't believe that my little Neha would grow to be a beautiful woman," he said looking down at his beloved daughter.

"She still look the same to me," said her little brother Aalam.

Mahtab gave his son a disapproving look, while Tara gave him a little smack on the back of his head as his twin brother Balaraj suck his head at his brother while Pandia smiled at him, she was going to miss her smart mouth brother.

"Owe…it's the truth," he said

"I think Neha is beautiful," said Balaraj the sweeter of the two.

"Thank you Balaraj and Aalam," she said as she lift her father's embrace and hugged her brothers.

"Just imagine all those suitors you will have when you go to Olympus," said Mahtab.

"Father, I doubt I'll have many suitors seeing how little I have here."

"That's because your father and brothers always scared them off," said her mother as her father and brothers gave each other a approving smile causing the mother and daughter to roll their eyes.

"I couldn't bare the thought of anybody taking you away from me my only daughter," he said, "and now she is leaving me."

Mahtab was never a man to play into his emotions but losing four children and to receive three more only to lose another was playing a toll on him.

"Father, I will always come back to visit and then there's letters," her father emotional display was something she never seen from him and it was affecting her to the point that she was going to be truly miss by her father out of all her family.

"I know that, but it will not be the same without you here," he said as he embraced her again this time tighter as if she might disappear before his very eyes.

She agreed silently to herself, nothing would be the same without her parents and brothers their with her she was leaving the warm feeling of her family behind.

She left her fathers embraced when the servants announced that their food was ready to be served, the family took their seats eating the last meal as a whole family again one last time.

As they ate their meal a warm silence embraced them as they ate enjoying their meal together in each other's company, after finishing their meal a servant announced them of Pandia's escort.

The dawn of her leaving came before them as the family stood together and walked to the main entrance of the house, it seem that the past days they only talked about her leaving never grasping that it was serious until this very moment.

"Are you nervous?" said Tara as she held her only beloved daughter's hand.

"I'll be lying if I said no."

"Everything will come to pass, my love," she said squeezing her hand reassuringly as Pandia silently hoped her mother was right.

As they came to the hall they we're meted by a man of apprising beauty, he was tall in height and appealing to the eye's, clayed in pure gold was his armor that was a work of pure master craftsmanship something that was not crafted by a mortal.

As the family stopped in front of the beautiful immortal they looked bewildered by him, Pandia knew exactly who he was, it wasn't from his winged cap and sandals it was from the trickster spirit that was written within his eyes.

"Lord Mahtab and Lady Tara," said the appealing stranger as he gave them a bow as they nodded their heads.

"Young lords Aalam and Balaraj," he said as the boys looked at the stranger before them they were paralyzed by his essence that they couldn't even react to him, it was the only time she had seen them completely quiet.

He turned to her next his once bored expression turned to shock and disbelief at what was standing before him.

"Lady Pandia?" he said as if with uncertainty, she could feel her teasing spirit take over that nervousness was lost as she looked at the immortal before her.

"Lord Hermes," she said as she gave him a slow yet graceful curtsy he smiled.

"I'm here to… beautiful…escort you to your mothers house," he said his mistake was not lost to them as they held a amusing smile on their face.

"I'll will let you say your farewells to each other," said Hermes.

Pandia nodded her head and turned to her family to say her last farewells.

"Promise to write me when you can?" said her mother as she was on the break of tears.

"Yes, mother I will long as you write to me also," as she embraced her mother taking in her scent to store in her memories seeing that it might be a long time before she see her again.

"Of course I will," Tara said as both women shared tears.

It seemed a long time before Pandia had stop embracing her mother she turned to towards her younger brothers bending down for them, Aalam and Balaraj held onto their sister tight seeing that her leaving was serious not a joke as they thought.

"We're going to miss you Pandia," they said as they begin to feel the sadness that was in the atmosphere that they begin to shed some tears.

"I'm going to miss you too and don't fail to write to me either, I would want to know how my baby brothers are doing," she said giving each twin a huge and placing a kiss upon their brow.

Her father was the last to receive her farewell as she turned to him the emotions that beamed from his expression was prided and love, something must women of her time didn't experience from their fathers. As she fall into his embrace she took in the memory of his scent of chi and many other spices.

"There is no father, immortal or mortal is not blessed as I to have you as a daughter, you have shown me great honor and pride to call you my daughter,"

"Thank you father," she looked at him, Mahtab lifted his hand to her check and wrapped away the tears that she had shed slowly placing a kiss to her brow.

After parting with her father, she felt calm about her leaving that it was just the beginning of her life fully starting, walking towards Hermes with a clear mind she was ready to leave.

He looked at her, lifting her up bridal style for her security they we're off in a flash.

Fifteen minutes later…

They traveled what seem to be the longest trips in Pandia's life, as she traveled she tried to think of her new life would be? And the more she thought she couldn't help but to think of her old life and as she thought she became more poignant that she decided not to even think about either.

She then decided to sight see the surrounding areas that they were flying above while her companion was lost happily in his own thoughts about the mysterious goddess that was in his arms.

Hermes was dumbstruck from the beauty of this women that his thoughts lead to the very night she was born…he remember the celebration very clearly. His father had thrown a beautiful and spectacular revelry something he hadn't done since the birth of Hercules from what most of the older gods said, he remember Hera wasn't there like always when his father throw a party to celebrate a newborn birth to him but that didn't stop anybody from enjoying it, it only made them enjoy it more.

He discreetly remembers Apollo's fore told the future of the uncommonly beautiful immortal that they celebrated birth; his father held a smile that radiated proud from every word Apollo said about the child. That lead to the controversy of the infant beauty, the prediction was that she would be the utmost beauty that would suppress any goddess before or after her. Making the females there feel offended and to start their animosity towards the child already, he had paid no mind to it to him every single goddess was beautiful and their was no one who suppress the other. Then again he wasn't paying that much attention and he wasn't alone for nearly everyone was highly intoxicated, all thanks to Dionysus.

The night had lead on to him and Dionysus making a great joke about Venus saying she should retired from her seat as goddess of beauty and give it to the infant.

Which didn't go well for them to scorn such a creature as Venus, but she wasn't the only goddess whose feathers that were rubbed the wrong way that night.

Diana, Minerva, and any other goddess that was unlucky to be in their view that night for they was sure in the category for reticule from the god of wine and the god of thieves.

That was the only time that Pandia was ever mention, he had never seen the child the five years she lived with her mother, but then again Selene was never to type to show off her children in court, like some of the mothers there who would love to brag about their child who was fathered by Zeus.

Only recommending Selene for not putting her child into the drama of court that she would faced if she did, as the years passed he and many others didn't think much of the child. Unless when he was in a teasing mood he and Dionysus would pick great fun with Apollo and ask him was his prediction about the child beauty rightfully fair saying that she might be the ugliest since no one seen her.

Apollo wouldn't say anything he would just smile and give the same damn answer to them and continue to walk on, it was until a month later when his father came to him in private about retrieving the young goddess that the child of Selene and his father resurfaced.

Of course he would agreed to do as his father ask him to, not only out of duty but curiosity he wanted to know was the prediction was really true. He knew that lying was an inability that Apollo possessed but sometimes his eldest brother could extravagate his predictions when his intoxicated making him want to gain answer for himself.

Learning of his duties, he had to go to tease his good brothers Apollo and Dionysus about going to receiving her that he even went to far as to make a bet with them. The bet was to test out the so called beauty of the goddess, she had to be so beautiful that she had to make Venus and any other immortal look so unappealing in all three of their eyes, if not Apollo was free range for them to ridicule and if he won they were free range for him.

Of course Apollo was granted to win this bet like the many others before since he knew how beautiful Pandia would be…. or so to speak he might win.

Hermes all ready knew when he took sight of her that he lost this bet when he lead his eyes on her he was simply floored by her presence, never in all his life did he seen such and exotic in all his elongated life.

So caught in his thoughts that he hadn't notice that she had stop sight seeing but was paying attention to him, she was not that naïve about her looks for she knew that thy were appealing to men.

It was always her father's favorite joke to say that it was her beauty that was the caused for a lot of visitors to come to there village just to see her face that was renown throughout the area, never making her surprised that a male would instantly stop what they were doing to look and gawk at her. It seem that the silence was killing her as she thought about teasing the immortal before her just to break the dreaded silence.

"Is the Olympian court far from what the poets describe it or is it just pure imagination?" he looked down at her surprised that she said anything to him, but even more so he was lost in the spell of gray pools that seem to laugh at him, as it was accompany with a voice that was so enchanting.

"The Olympian court is far from what the poets describe it, some aspects are true but the rest is mere mortal imagination you will surely be surprised when you get there."

"Surprised by the spender of court life or the constant stares that I would received?" she said teasing him so.

He smiled at her, so she had caught on to him staring at her as he looked at her he could see that her eyes held the spirit of teasing that it made him begin to akin to her. She was going to be a lovely breath of fresh air to the chokingly vain and vindictiveness that made up Olympus.

"So you caught me, I'm sorry it I may cause you any discomfort."

"I accept your apology, but you didn't cause me any discomfort far from it I fount it very amusing," she said as laughed as a thought of one of his facial expression came to her.

His early thoughts on how enchanting her voice was when she speak resurfaced but this time her laughed held him there was no sound that could compare with it not even Apollo's lyre.

"You laugh at me?" smiling at her, must men in court wouldn't condone such a behavior neither did any of the other goddess dared to laugh in the face of them, but he fond her laughter refreshing like a breeze.

"I'm sorry my lord, but a sudden thought took over me about you, did you know when you look all intense that you make a face that have you look so red like an apple," she said, "your facial expression can be so humorist."

He was embarrassed, he never knew that he portray his thoughts that easily…hum…maybe that was why the reason why he always lost a game of poker with Ares and hoodlums.

"I should learn to control my facial expression," he said.

"Yes, but its pretty amusing it shows your disposition," she said.

"And pry tell me my disposition?" he didn't want her to stop talking he found that he was lost in her spell that was cast by her voice and if she stop specking that the spell would rear off.

"Will my lord, from what is known about you, you are a great trickster and inventor who loves to play pranks on everyone your favorite person to trick is Apollo who you played prank on a day after your birth but then you know that. From what I've picked up from you, you're reliable and great assets to the gods you can be serious at times when needed but you have a more playful loving disposition."

"You know more about me then any other," he said looking at her smiling "you don't have to call me his lordship, that title is best befitting father if I might say just call me Hermes."

"Yes…Hermes," she said testing out his name to her lips he thought that her voice couldn't become lovelier but when she said his name to her lips he was instant fell in love with her voice.

"It would only be right for you Hermes to call me by my name as will," she said looking into his eyes.

"Of course Pandia," he said, "had you always spend your life in India?" trying to get to know the singular women in his arms.

"Yes, when I turned to age to go to the temple my mother gave me to the family you've just meet," she said as she continue to tell him of her life as they instigate to know each other.

As they entered Greece it seem that Hermes was moving faster then ever as they traveled throughout the country, as they travel Pandia could see a tall mountainous site where nearly a large group of clouds covering the upper must top of the mountain.

"Welcome to Mount. Olympus," he said.

She held on to Hermes tightly as they begin to pick up air, Hermes didn't rejected to such an action it made him even excited to have her near him her closeness to him gave him the opportunity to be able to hold her closer to him. So close she was to him he could smell her scent of wild jasmine and gardenia's that awaken all his senses.

When they had reached the top of the mountain Pandia was amazed at what she saw, Hermes had been right the poets was far from the truth about the beauty and splendor that made up Olympus and what she was seeing from her very eyes.

As they flew passed majestic palaces Hermes was obligingly telling her which palace belong to whom, the grandest and most impressive out of all the palaces that she had seen by far was the home of her father…mighty Zeus.

As Hermes and Pandia was in view to her mothers house, the two companions begin to be lost in their own musing, Pandia began to feel the excitement of seeing her mother and sisters it had been a long time since she had seen them that she began to feel the butterflies start to up again.

Hermes, felt the pang of reluctance, he knew that once they set feet to her mothers house that Pandia was going to leave his company, he had enjoyed her company more then anyone's every before he begin to think of ways on how to visit her without seeing to be rude.

Slowing down his paced as they came to the front of the massive palace of the lunar mother, Hermes seat foot to the ground and nice and gentle he placed Pandia down on the ground so delicately as if she might break.

"Thank you Hermes, your company was truly in enjoyable," she said to him.

"I am most grateful to have been of service to you Pandia, your company has been truly refreshing to be around of," he said as he took her hand and raised it to his lips placing a kiss on it Pandia smiled at him leaving him with the memory of such an innocent yet heart racing action.

They were interrupted by the sounds of the massive ivory doors opening as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard, Pandia could feel her heart sinking in her stomach as her nerves begin to rattled and sack within her.

Then before their eye's was her divine mother…Selene in all her ethereal beauty with all fifty of her sisters behind her as they too shared the same uncommonly grace like their mother.

Mother looked to daughter as daughter looked to mother everything was quiets a calming silent when two people had agreed silently because no words could express how they felt.

Selene ran down the stairs to her youngest child arms wide open to wrapped her beloved child in them, Pandia ran towards her mother wanting to feel her in her arms.

The meeting was heart warming as mother and daughter finally was reunited with tears shed from joy of finally returning to each other after so many years apart.

Selene looked at Hermes and whispered out her gratitude he nodded his head, feeling that he had fulfilled his duty he left to tell his father of the safe returned of Pandia allowing the family to have there privacy.

As the mother and daughter embraced each other it was as if time moved slow and they were lost in their own little world.

Mahtab means moon in Hindu Aalam- ruler; king Balaraj – strong Neha- rain; one who's loves and is loved Confluence comes from the title song in Memoirs of a Geisha…

**Oxoxo**

**LAMPS…**


	5. Dreams Discared

Dreams Discarded

There is no definition of beauty, but when you can see someone's spirit coming through, something unexplainable, that's beautiful to me.

Liv Tyler

It had been nearly a month since Pandia's returned home and all ready she was exhausted, if it wasn't from her mother and sister's constant fussing over her it was the close family dinners her mother held every single night to get her well prepared when she was finally introduce in court.

During her time at home Hermes never failed to come and visited her, they spent there time strolling through the gardens having close conversation as Hermes told amusing little stories about one of his latest trips.

Pandia cherished those moments with Hermes for he was always having her laughing to tears, it was also an easy distraction for her to not think about her other family and how she missed them so or that her father hadn't come to visited her.

Hermes on the other hand, loved visiting the fair goddess, not only was he entranced by her beauty, but by her mind as well. He loved it when she laughed at one of his stories or when something bother her she would speak what was on her mind.

When it was his time to leave, both felt a pang of sadness that one feels when two people who enjoy the company of the other so much that its unbearable to leave. Always in good humor Hermes would tell her that he would surely return tomorrow and true to his word he would come the next day.

Sometimes when he had important business and didn't come to visit he bring a bouquet of her favorite flowers or he would personally deliver her letters to her family.

Selene was not a fool, she could tell by the way Hermes acted around her daughter that he held a interest in her and each time he would come to visit Pandia she made sure that three of Pandia's older sisters would chaperone them or she would join them sometimes.

She didn't dismiss Hermes coming, she loved the attention her daughter was receiving from one of Olympus notorious bachelors, she wouldn't even mind if he asked to marry her dearest child she would be very happy to see him be her future son in law then any. But atlas Pandia was betroth to that rouge Ares, she still didn't tell Pandia about her frightful betroth yet she was going to wait later on when she was adjusted to court life then her father was going to reveal to the court.

"Tonight is the night that you are to be receive in court my dear," said her mother as she placed the beautiful crescent moon ornament in her hair,

"How do you feel?" she said as she took the loose hair and placed over her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm very nervous mother," she said as she looked at her mother while placing the diamond stud earrings in her ear, she decide to wear her favorite sari and liehnga that was a soft blue with silver threads that made a beautiful floral designs, her choli was styled after the gujarati where it draped over her right shoulder.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous, I remember when it was my first time being introduce I remember walking down the stairs and almost tripping over my feet," she said laughingly as Pandia did the same.

"I have no doubt that you well win the hearts of others telling how you won the heart of Hermes all ready," she said teasing her daughter, "you should see how his wings flutter when you look at him."

"Mother! Your mistaken not only does his wings flutter he also turns red every time he touch my hand," she said laughingly

"When did he touched your hand?" said Selene looking at her daughter with amusement and worry, she was always suspicious about Hermes attraction to her daughter but never did she question her daughters.

"It was yesterday, he had to leave very early for father needed him to do something important, as he was leaving he grabbed my hand and placed a kissed on it," she said as she lightly placed lotus water on her wrist.

"Do you like Hermes?" she said as she aimlessly played with her daughters hair.

"I adore Hermy, he always know how to make me laugh," she said with a smile on her face Selene stopped what she was doing and stared down at her daughter.

"Hermy?" she said

"That's my pet name for him, for he is always using my pet name that father call me," she said

"He calls you Neha? Does he know the meaning?" she said still staring at her daughter.

"Yes mother, I told him what it mean for he overheard father call me that the day that I left so naturally he'll ask what does it mean?" she said still not looking at her mother.

"Mother, if your thinking that Hermy might be a potential husband for me it is not, I've consider him to be one of my close confident," she said Selene could never be more the relieve and disappointed in that statement.

Relieve, that she wouldn't have to break her daughter heart in refusing her true love and disappointed that her daughter sill have to go through with the betroth.

Hermes watched the entrance of the great hall like a hawk, each time the doors open he couldn't help but feel excitement that she might walked through them any minute only when he saw that it was not her he felt disappointed. So loose at the thought of seeing the beautiful Pandia that he failed to notice his brothers constant staring at him.

Dionysus and Apollo could see the change in their brother ever since he returned the mysterious Pandia to her mother, it seem that Hermes was always cheerful then usual and could never be found in court like he usually was.

Dionysus first thought he was courting a mortal woman and left it at that, but he became suspicious of his brother when one day he wore his finest armor and held a bouquet of wild flowers in his hands heading towards the direction of Selene palace. Making him rethink about Hermes courting a mortal women.

Apollo begin to notice the change earlier then Dionysus, it started off how Hermes no longer cared for conversation when it was center around another goddess beauty he would stare and hold a smile upon his face as if he knew a secret that no one knew. But what made speculate was when Hermes no longer humorously flirted with must of the goddesses any more something that his brother loved doing.

"Is there somebody your waiting for?" said Dionysu as he rested a goblet of one of his finest wine and getting very annoyed at his sudden quietness.

"Why do you say that?" Hermes said not pairing his eyes away from the entrance.

"Because you have jumped out of your seat like a frog each time that door opens that is why I asked," said Dionysus.

"So who are you waiting for?" said Apollo

"You will see when she arrives," he said as he took a sip of his wine, as both brothers held the look of puzzlement on their facial expression.

"So it is a goddess that holds you attention?" said Apollo

"Do you two remember the bate that we have?" he said to them humor and mischief was written in his voice.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" said both gods

"Well my brothers, I'm happy to say that all three of us well loose this one," he said as he took a sip of his wine.

Far from were the three gods seat in the center to face all the immortals Ares seat in ill humor, looking down he could see every single immortal, minor and great was enjoying the festivities except for him. Resting a goblet of one of Dionysus finest wine yet he looked with a sour look upon his face, their we're only a few people missing and that was Selene and her daughters, the talk of the youngest child has been spreading around court like a wild fire there was no place to go without hearing her name on the tongues of others.

He looked down and saw his beautiful Bellona she was seven months now the thrill of next month rushed through his veins at the thought of their child being born. But his excitement was gone at the thought of his marrying the intolerable little girl his mother choose for him, he looked towards his mother she was wearing her finest gown and headdress that was in likeness of her prize bird the peacock.

She held a small smile on her lips and her aura seem to be calm but deep down he knew it was not true she was calculating something in her head just like a snake. He took a sip of his wine, then he turned his eye's on his father, his father kept his eye's on the door waiting no doubt to see his little bastard.

The sound of the massive ivory doors being open could be heard as all conversation came to a sudden pause no sound could be heard through out the great hall as all eyes was glued to the door. Gray and Blue pools we're locked to the door knowing fully well who was going to be walking through those doors, holding their breath as if it may disrupt the silence.

Selene walked in first followed by her daughters all in line from eldest to youngest the last was Pandia, head held high and butterflies in her stomach she pretended as if she had done this a million times that these people we're not complete strangers but people she knew a very long time. She walked with a grace that made it seem she manipulated the air it self her skirt rapid like a waterfall as she walked it moved like a stream before her.

Apollo and Dionysus looked at the enchanting creature before them never had either of them saw such a women like her, she couldn't be real there was no way on this earth a women could hold such beauty and grace like she did. They looked at their brother Hermes, he was lost in his own thoughts as he smiled, he had knew and kept her to himself.

Hermes on the other hand was amazed at Pandia, he had thought she couldn't amazed him any more then she already did but he was happily mistaken. She looked absolutely magnificent but it was how she held her head up as if they didn't intimidated her neither the males nor the women, there was no fear in her eyes except the fire he knew so well.

He glanced at his brothers he couldn't help but to smile for they held the same expression he held the first time that he saw her, oh he couldn't wait for them to finally talk to her, they think now their hock wait when she have a conversation with them. He looked around the room and saw that his brothers wasn't the only one caught in her spell for nearly every single male looked at her with yearning, even Hades and it took a lot for him to stop being Persephone call boy. While some goddesses where split with awe and the other's held intimidation of course they should, he thought silently Pandia was what a true goddess should be beautiful outside as well as in.

Zeus couldn't believe his eyes, she was everything that the Fates foretold but much more she was perfect absolutely perfect, he watched as she gave the rightful acknowledgment to those who we're greater then her, he watch her as she made a curtsy to Hera when it was his turn she slowly made her curtsy as a small smile was on her lips he couldn't help but find himself smiling at her.

He looked to Selene who looked to him and gave him a smile and nodded her head as if she to knew what ran through his head at this moment, he watch her returned to her mother and seat down as all conversation came back.

Ares looked at her and was was shock...she could not be the very creature that was suppose to out shine the other goddess, for she was not all that beautiful to him. He looked at his mother, how could she punished him by marrying him off to her. He looked at her she wasn't even all that graceful neither was she all that appealing.

He took another sip of his wine as he tried to hold the malicious laugh that might spill out, oh how fucked up his life was now with dealing with such a creature like that his dreams of being with the women he loved was to be discarded by being with that creature.

Pandia was swarm with greetings from many different immortals that it was overpowering her, she could see Hermes walking towards her and a smile lighten up her face of a familiar face.

Hermes bowed towards her mother first as her mother gave him a nodded then he bowed towards her, she following her mother's actions did the same.

"Lady Selene you wouldn't mind if a steal Lady Pandia for a while?" he said

"Not all," she said as Pandia raised up Hermes held his hand out to her, holding on to it they begin to walk away.

"I thought you needed saving," he said whispering

"Thank you , I thought any minute now I might scream from all the greetings and questions they were asking," she said laughingly to him.

"I have two brothers that would love to have a word with you," he said

"Really and who may they be?" she said as they walked closer

"You'll just have to see now won't you," he said

"Hermy you should know how I hate surprises," she said teasing him.

"Oh I do and I love to see my little Neha's expression," he said as he stop in front of his brothers smiling.

"Let's play a game, Neha my dear, I wonder could you tell which one is who?" he said she looked at Hermes and smile, he was forever making up games for her to play with him.

"If the lords do not mind?" she said her voice sent out waves to the two immortal that stared at her. Apollo had never thought a voice could sound like a melody like hers was, that a sudden inspiration of a new ballad was thought up in his head.

Dionysus on the other hand was enraptured by her voice reminding him of a fine wine crispy yet sweet that went hand to hand with each other instead of being overbearing like must wine.

"Yes, please," they both found their selves saying at the same time.

Pandia looked at the two immortals before her, Hermes had made it very easy for her to distinguish the two, the one on the right was Dionysus and the one on the left was Apollo.

"Lord Apollo is the one on the left and Lord Dionysus is on the right," she said they looked at her and smiled.

"Is her lady possessed the art of prophecy as I," said Apollo smiling at her.

"She must have or somebody must have told her of us?" said Dionysus

"I'm sorry my lords but I do not possessed the art of prophecy neither did anybody tell me who you were," she said laughingly at them, they we're shock never did a woman dared to laugh at them and here she was as if it was common thing. They fount it very refreshing they looked at their brother he just smiled.

"Neha, have a very rare ability of reading people characters," he said

"Please enlighten us on how you could tell the difference?" said Dionysus as he held his hand out for her as Apollo pulled out a seat for her, seating down she was surrounded by the three immortals.

"Well it was easy to point out Lord Dionysus first," she said

"Please call me Dionysus," he said as his placed down his goblet using that hand to rest under his chin.

"Dionysus, your cheeks are rosy from the wine and your eyes holds a sense of cloudiness to them. As for your hands they are not silky like the rest of the immortals here, it shows that you worked with the immortals on earth showing them the way of planting the grape vines to make wine. But mostly you share the same trickster aura like Hermy and have a sometimes sick humor."

"Apollo, your skin is vibrant like the sun and eyes as clear blue like the sky. Your arms are the perfect shape of a true archer, you have a serious and truthful aura around you that can never be easily mistaken by anyone, you are light it's self."

Never had they been summoned up like this before by anyone and here she was, this breathtaking beauty had summon their character up in one meeting.

"You are extraordinary my dear Pandia," said Dionysus.

"Thank you," she said

"I told you two that we will loosed this bate for sure," said Hermes

"What bate?" she said they looked at her and told them of the silly little bate they had of her so caught in their conversation they had not paid any attention to the stares they we're receiving .

"So tell use the story about the nickname Neha?" said Apollo, he had never had so much fun of conversing with anyone not even with his twin sister who was forever somewhere hunting and what not.

"Well Neha where I come from means rain or one's who loves and is loved, it is a pet name my father gave me when I was young," she said smiling at the thought of her father.

"A very befitting name," said Apollo

"Thank you," she said smiling

"So Hermes have a pet name, I think it is only befitting for us as well since we all are friends," said Dionysus.

"Why yes it would only be far...Dionysus you will be name Di and Apollo yours will be Pollo," she said

"We are honored to receiving these names from our lovely goddess," said Apollo as the rest of the night they spent in each other company.

Pandia was getting ready for bed, she had to say the night went well than she expected she had gain the friendship of both Apollo and Dionysus who swore to visit her when Hermes came.

Brushing her hair she laugh silently at the humorous exchange between the three brothers, she was left out of her musings when the voice of her maid spoke.

"My lady your mother ask to see you in her personal seating chambers," she said Pandia nodded her head as she placed the brush down, standing up from her seat she grabbed her robe and put it on.

Leaving out her room and walking to her mothers personal chambers she wondered what her mother wanted of her, as she came to the door she was allowed in.

Walking into the room her mother wasn't in sight except for a cloaked figure, she was puzzled as nervousness and fear was summoning up in her stomach.

It was until the cloak figure showed their selves was when all fear and nervousness left her body when pure joy was awaken.

"Father," she said as she walked swiftly towards him.

"My little Panda," he said joy was evident in his voice as she walked into his embraced.

"I would never think that when your mother and I sent you off to India that you would come back a breathtaking beauty," he said as the mightiest of all the Olympians was on the verge of tears something that no one would expect of Zeus.

"Thank you father," she said

"Tonight you've made me so proud then any father, never did any goddess held the attention you held tonight even cold Hades couldn't stop looking at you I swore that I had to make sure Persephone from not hurting him," said he as both father and daughter laughed.

Taking her by the hand he lead her to one of the chairs in the study as they seat together, they begin to make conversation enjoying the company of the other without the stares of anybody to disrupted their solitude as father and daughter was lost in their own world.


	6. Coldness

Coldness

I never see thy face but I think upon hell-fire.

William Shakespeare

Pandia had spent the past month in the company of Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus. The afternoons that were spent in their company never had she enjoyed herself so much and made friends during her time in her new home. She was not a fool, she could tell that the other goddesses looked at her with disdain, and frankly she didn't care, with few people as close associates that was more then having nearly every single immortal as a friend and she was contented.

"Pandia, daughter of Selene, I love you," said Hermes as he jumped up on the edge of the fountain in the must dramatic way imaginable, they were in the garden as usual Pandia, Apollo, and Dionysus laid upon the blanket that was laid on the ground as the three took their lunch.

"You laugh at me but I am, marry me Pandia and you will make this poor fool live in everlasting bliss," he said jumping off the fountain and crawling towards her and taking her hand.

"Hermes you are a fool," said Dionysus laughingly.

"I am a fool, a fool in love, let my fair goddess make a honest man out of me," he said

"Hermy, stop bagging it's very unbecoming of a gentleman like yourself and I've told you a million times before no my love for you goes only to friendship," she said rubbing his hand, "After all lovers come and go, but friendship leaves and everlasting mark that time could never erase."

"See how my goddess loves me, if that is to be then I will adore being the friend that you need but I have faith that one day you'll love me for a lover," he said as he placed a kissed on her hands.

"I didn't know my goddess was a poet," said Apollo as Pandia gave him a smile.

"Since Hermes is out of the way of being a potential lover allow me to become your lover," said Dionysus jokingly.

"Aren't you marry all ready Di?" she said

"Will yes...but I will be your lover after all she doesn't stimulate my mind at all like you do," he said

"Like Hermy, Di my love for you goes only to friendship," she says as took a bite from the strawberry.

"My goddess has spoken you fools so do not harass her with the same none sense," said Apollo

"We were joking, after all Neha knows that is why she laughs at us so," said Hermes laying back in his position.

"I would have swore that you change the roles of Ares the brute," said Dionysus smirking devilishly at Apollo every one knew that Apollo and Ares held a strong resentment towards each other.

"Never compare me to that...ass," said Apollo, "I'm sorry Neha for my language."

"That is all right," she said.

"Pandia what do you think of Ares?" said Hermes.

"I can not say after all I do not keep company with him," she said. It was true for every time she did went to court, Ares was the only immortal that didn't pay her any attention or even try to speak with her. It didn't bother her for she was only happy enough to worry about one less person to converse with but the times that they we're in each other company he gave her the cold shoulder and stay in his on little world.

"Then you are extremely lucky for not being in his company," said Dionysus.

"You say it like being in Ares company will make you sick?" she said as she pull her choli over her hair as the heat from the sun begin to bother her.

"It will," said Apollo as he took a sip of wine.

"Ares is infamous for two things, his temper and..." Hermes stop as if he couldn't say the words.

"Sex," said Dionysus smirking wider then usual.

"What do you mean by temper and sex?" she said curiosity was written in her voice, they looked at her all three eyebrows was raised.

"I might not have participated in it, but I know what it is after all they teach the Karma Sutra at the temple," she said

"The Karma Sutra?" they said

"It's a holy book about love making positions now tell me about him," she said as all three brothers held thoughts about her making love to them teaching them these positions.

"And you better not be thinking what I think your thinking," she said as if she knew what all three of them was thinking the brothers looked at each other and gave a smile of approval.

"Ares temper can be very unruly, to the point where he sees nothing but blood and will absolutely kill you. Most of his wars are started because of his fits of rage," said Hermes who was the first to recover.

"And in sex, I hear from some of my reliable sources that he is a killer in bed, maybe that is why he have all the ladies hanging around him," he said.

"He has Bellona remember," said Hermes as Dionysus nodded his head.

"You mean the woman whose pregnant?" she said as she remember meeting her than a sudden thought came to her about her meeting the strange ebony goddess it seem she held a look of disdain towards her for some reason nothing like the others who held that same vain expression towards her.

"Yes, that is their forth child she is carrying, will make it their fifth since the child that is growing in her womb are twins," said Apollo as if the subject was making him bored.

"No doubt they will be hoodlums like there siblings and rouges like their father," said Dionysus as he placed a grape in his mouth.

"You guys shouldn't speak ill of Ares, even if he did do some ill well towards you, after all their is always a reason for someone's action and we are in no disposition to speak of," she said, "And we were having a pleasant afternoon before Ares came into the conversation lets talk about something else."

"Our goddess has spoken and we will do as she commands," said Apollo lifting his glass up as they toasted.

Not so far in the majestic palace of Zeus lay a mother and son strolling in the luscious gardens of the palace they two we're in close conversation.

"She is a beauty is she not my son?" said Hera as she inspected the garden seeing if the gardeners were taking the right instructions of caring for it.

"Who mother?" he said his eyes held the boredom that he felt right now.

"Pandia of course my dear, she is everything I would want your mate to be she is beautiful, graceful, bright, and as well submissive," she said as she stop at a rose bush.

"And Bellona doesn't have these traits?" he asked, he knew full well that his question would annoyed her.

"Yes, but submissive she is not nor brightness, Pandia has outshine nearly every female on a Olympus with her many other qualities she's even have three of Olympus notorious immortals admiring her," Hera said paying her son no mind.

Had she turned to look at him she would have seen the scowl that took over his expressions as he stared at her with pure malice.

"Yes mother I have seen those fools gawked around her as if she was charter," he said. You couldn't help not to see it or hear it, for Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus had made it their business to surrounded their selves around her as if they were plain simple fools. They could be seen seating near her ready to do anything she asked of them, hanging on to her words as if they fear that they might miss something of great importance. The very thought made him disgusted as he made a displeasing noise.

"They are very enrapture with her," she said as she tore herself from the rose bush after seeing that all was well they continue on their way.

"Will why don't they marry her," he said, " After all they and many others think she's beautiful."

"Are you displeased with her?" she said

"She is not at all a great beauty and she does displease me,"he said.

"You are a fool Ares. I thought you would have some semblance of your fathers taste in woman and admire true beauty," she said

"Do you want me to make a fool of myself and pretend that her beauty ignites a fire within me? For it doesn't she is not appealing to me," he said

"Do your mean in her looks or for fucking her?" she said he stared at his mother for a long time. She didn't need his answer for she knew her son very well he will surely sleep with Pandia on their wedding night and any other night they shared together.

"I know you Ares, now on the night of the full moon your father will announced your engagement," she said

"But that is not until next week!" he said looking at her.

"I know, tomorrow you are to go to the house of Selene and pay respects to your fiance get to know her, make small talk and act like a gentleman," she said.

"I had promise Bellona to spend time with her and our children," he said.

"I didn't make a request it was a order, and this will show Bellona that her place is now mistress and your children are bastards," she said as she walked away from her son.

Pandia was writing the last line of her letter to her mother and father when she heard the sound of her mother walking in, as she turned she never once saw the melancholiness that surrounded her mothers aura. Her eyes seem to loose all emotions making them seem dole, her jaw was tight making a few lines to show on her face it seem that she had aged in this one moment.

"Pandia my love, you have a visitor," her mother said her voice was neutral not revealing any sign of emotions. She knew that it neither Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo for when they came to visit her, her mother was never resigned as she was now.

"Who has come to visit me?" she said wondering who was the stranger to put her mother in a state like this.

"You'll see my love, when you go to the study," she said as Pandia raised from her seat and walked to her mother she was puzzled from all the secretes that her mother was hiding from her.

As they walked the hall that lead to the family seating room could feel nervousness surround her who was visiting her? And why? when they got to the door of the seating room one of the guards opened the door for them. Her mother allowed her to walk into the room standing by the open windows was none other the Ares. She could feel her stomach sink within her as she saw him standing there never did she think that he would visited her of any of the gods, as if he could feel their presence he turned towards them, walking towards them he stopped as he gave them a bow of acknowledgment as both women gave him a curtsy out of respect.

"I'm sorry but I must leave you two my presence is else where," said Selene as she looked at Ares turning to her daughter she gave her a kiss on the check.

"The guards are out their so scream if needed so," she whispered in Pandias ears as she gave a another curtsy and left out the room.

Getting her nerves together, she let out a swift yet quiet breath and hoped not to make a fool of herself in front of him she mentally gave herself a speech of pretending that Ares and her was close friends.

"Please my lord, why don't you make yourself comfortable and seat," she said as she walked towards one of the chairs he took the one on the opposite side facing her.

"Thank you my lady," he said, the room became silent as each of them was lose in there own musings Ares looked at her he silently had to agree with this little plan of her this moment would give him plenty of time to look her over real good.

He had to admit reluctantly that she was pretty but that was all his intolerable pride will allow her to have, by the looks of her, her figure was light and pleasing which was good he couldn't be bother with a women who held a little too much weight. Her hips was rounded making her perfect to bare him his heirs, her breast was round full but to large something else he didn't like in a woman but he'll have to deal with her, after all he only planned to bed her only to relieve stress and to make an child.

Pandia on the other hand was captivated by the masculine aura that he held, he was very handsome to look upon his hair held a health ebony sheen that was curly like a sheep's wool that it made her want to touch it wondering was it soft. His lips were small something that her friends back in the temple would say kissable lips, but it was his eyes that held her there was no doubt that he inherited his ebony locks and jaded eyes from his mother. As she looked into them she couldn't help but notice the coldness that sinked through them a sense of yearning for something but not knowing, of hurt and betrayal that has left him distant. It made her pity him that she tore her eyes from his, the sadness was like a pool that was never ending that was constant in battle within himself.

"Do you wish for any refreshments?" she said trying to break the silence that was ruling over them.

"No thank you," he said she grabbed the pot that held the chi tea as she pour her a glass of the hot brew, her voice was dried that yearn for something to refresh it from the bareness.

"Is that chi tea?" he asked she smiled at him as she nodded her head, yes he could remember it from an campaign he held in the Asian Minors.

"Would like some my lord?" she said as she set the cup down he nodded his head, she made him his glass as he thanked her taking a sip of it he never tasted something so delicious.

"I must say I prefer a glass of chi tea over wine any time," she said smiling.

"I as well but I haven't had chi for a very long time and wine is the only drink for me," he said

"So you have been in the Asian Minors before?" she said

"Yes," he said, "Are you well acquainted?" he said

"Yes, I lived in India for the past few years of my life," she said, so that was were she was there was no doubt that his father and her mother we're very smart to have her so far away.

They fell back into silence as Pandia took another sip of her tea Ares placed his cup back on the tray and stood up she looked at him.

"I'm sorry my lady but I have spent must of your time all ready," he said as he bowed and left out the study before she had time to stand up or say anything, she was left to her thoughts about the strangeness of Ares.

It was the night of the full moon and Olympus was in great myth as everyone was in a festive mood even Hera who was smiling as if life was fancy free, and maybe it was...for her, for tonight was the night that her revenged was set in play. The only four that were not in a festive mood was Zeus, Selene, Ares, and Bellona as the melancholy of what was going to take place any minute.

Pandia ignorant of her fate that was about to be foretold in the next hour dance happily with Dionysus to the rhythm of Apollo's sweet melody and the soft voices of the Muses.

Zeus awaited for the coupes to take their last turn to make known the speech he looked to Selene, she looked the same way the night that Hera had told her of the fate of their daughter.

He could smite himself with his own thunderbolt for swearing on the Styx, he shouldn't had allowed himself to get caught up with Hera deceitfulness then his fairest daughter wouldn't be pull into this mess.

"It is time Zeus," she said the sound of her voice sent annoying rage through his veins as he watched the last of the couples make their last turned in the room. He stood from his throne and all sound in the room went quiet for the king of all clearing his voice and with fake cheerfulness he spoke.

"Friends we are here not only to celebrate the full moon but also we celebrate a very special union tonight," he said whispers could be heard throughout the room wondering what union.

"Tonight we celebrate the betroth of Ares and Pandia," he said the room went still as the sound of gasp could be heard everyone was taking in to what he said. Apollo drop his lyre, Hermes wings had stopped fluttered, while Dionysus stared at the women in questioning along with their hearts dropping from their chest.

Pandia was paralyzed with shock, not once did her mother nor her father once spoke about her being betroth to Ares, as she thought back on her mother constant fear that Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo was showing to much favor to her to the point they wanted to marry her for fear of breaking the betroth. And Ares who paid her no attention for the past month in a half decides out of the blue to come and visited her.

She felt annoyed at her parents for with-holding such information from her but must of all it was the thought that she was marrying a man that she did not love.

"Pandia, my dear come on up here," said her fathers voice.

She looked to Dionysus who stood by her side silently he gave her a small smile and gave a reassuring squeeze of her hand she looked to Hermes he to along with Apollo held a small smile on their lips.

She removed her hand from Dionysus as she walked to her father her eyes glued to the stormy gray pools that was a reflection of hers, she could hear the whispers as everyone in the room stared at her she felt as if she was walking to her death in a metaphoric way. Stepping up to the platform her father held his arm out for her as she grabbed on to it, taking her hand he grabbed Ares.

"This betroth was blessed by Hera on the day of Pandia birth I've swore on the river Styx that this union will not be broken by either partners nor anybody else from outside this union." Zeus gave Ares hand to Pandia and hers to Ares sealing the pledge.

"Blessed the union!" yelled out the immortals.

Pandia looked at Ares as he looked at her deep down she knew their marriage would never be blessed with anything except the coldness that embraced them at this very moment.


	7. Knowing Ones Place

Knowing Ones Place

Where there's marriage without love, there will be love without marriage.

Benjamin Franklin

Pandia looked at herself in the mirror pairing as if to find a flaw in her appearance there was none, she couldn't understand what was the formidable feeling that was coming over her. She touched the diadem on her head as it heavily smashed down, she felt uncomfortable in this dress, she didn't feel like herself not in these cloths she was lose, today was her wedding to Ares the man she was going to spend all of eternity with.

The first part of the ritual of Greek wedding was the young lady leaving her childhood behind and becoming a woman had to disposed of anything that might remind her of it, for Pandia it was the beautiful clothing that reminded her of India and the last link of her family.

Her family, weren't allowed to come to Olympus for the mere fact that they we're mortal, she felt heartache for the fact the people she loved dearly weren't able to share a suppose happy moment in her life.

She couldn't say that her life with Ares was going to be a happy one, for no marriage is, but for the fact that she didn't feel any emotional connection to him or love him bother her conscious. Sexually she held crave for Ares, for who couldn't feel anything but lust for the handsome god of war hoping to experienced pure ecstasy that he would give to any woman body. But even sex couldn't solve the vogue of emotional caring that a husband and wife must have.

She wouldn't say that must arrange marriages didn't work, for her parents are a true image of love and that learning to love your mate can work, she hope it would work for her and Ares marriage.

All ready taken the ceremonial bath and wearing her grown all she was waiting for when it was time for the ceremony to begin. She could hear the sounds of the door of her room opening, she didn't need to turn her head to see who it was it was very obvious who.

"My love you look beautiful," said the soft melodic voice of her mother.

"Thank you mother," she said looking at her through the mirror.

"Pandia, I swear to you my love, that I never wanted this to happen to you," said her mother. She turned around from her stole and looked at her mother seeing the sadness that pour out from her eyes everything she said was true grabbing her mother hand to reassure her.

"Mother I don't blame you nor father," Pandia said giving her a small smile.

"I wanted you to marry for love and be happy," she said squeezing her hand.

"I will...I'll find a way to if need it be, I do not want you to worry about me," she said holding back the tears that was trying to come out of her eyes.

"I'm your mother there will never be a time when I'm not worry about you," she said as they embraced as mother and daughter shed tears.

"Ares you should smile after all it is your wedding day," said his mother as she looked him over.

"And I'm leading myself in a marriage that is not built on anything," he said his voice was cool and calm, not revealing the worried and anxious feelings that was building up inside him as he thought about Bellona. She refused to come to the wedding saying it would be unbearable to see him marry another women he couldn't be mad at her for he felt her pain as well.

"Leave your thoughts on Bellona and concentrate on Pandia she will be you wife," she said.

"And after we're married?" he asked to annoyed his mother to the best of his ability.

"I don't care what you do my son," she said, "Now shall we, the ceremony is about to begin."

Holding his arm out for his mother they left the chambers and headed towards the great hall we're everyone was assemble.

Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus looked on as Ares and Hera walked to the front of the Hall, all three man looked on with swollen hearts and sour faces.

"The bastard doesn't even loves her," said Hermes bitterly

"From what I hear he doesn't think much about her, while everybody commented on how beautiful she was he didn't say one word," said Hermes

" Of course he wouldn't say anything, rouges like him can never appreciate real beauty," said Dionysus as he slurred his words he was heavy intoxicated.

"He will learn from his mistakes he will learn," said Apollo knowing the full outcome of Ares ways.

Everything became silent as the bride sisters walked out with there mother leaving petals of lotus flowers for the fair Pandia to tread on them, blessing them with her steps.

As they looked at her never once did she looked more exotic and beautiful as she did now a pure image of beauty that was unmasked to a truer form of loveliness that no creature should possessed. Hermes looked at her as sadness tugged his heart, he lied to her that day in her mothers garden he truly did mean those words he expressed he wanted to marry her. It could be said that he fell in love with her the very day they first met, from their first conversation to the many afternoons that they shared in each other's company. Yes...he loved her, his closes confident and friend...his Neha.

Dionysus watched her in all her beauty, he'll never admit to anyone not even to himself that he wanted to become intoxicated to drawn away all the misery that he felt right now. But seeing her now the cloud of intoxication despised as he watch her in all her loveliness walked down the aisle to a man who could never appreciated the pure goodness that he was receiving now.

He could say that he held her in high esteem of love for this woman, it could be said the first time that she laughed at him that he was caught in her spell, but when he danced with her never did he fell like a simple fool ready to do as she asked of him. No one could ever compare to her, not even his wife who once dared to laugh at him now she was something that he despised for she had became vindictive like the many women in the court, but not his Pandia she was special. Yeah...he loved her...his Panda.

Apollo felt as if a million of his arrows flew straight into his heart as he saw her there standing before the man that he despised, she wrote her name on his heart so lovingly that no other could erase it off. She was with him always, he saw no image but hers even in the shadow of his mind she was there, any ballad that he wrote it was connected to her, any melody was for her, for she would forever gave him inspiration. She was his forever Muse...a title that no women could ever be befitting to have except she. From the time of their first conversation with her, he was mesmerized by the way she expressed her way, her charm and humor would shine out from her voice and eyes that sparkle like the stars in the night sky. Yes he loved her...for she was his immortal beloved.

The brothers watched with sour looks and swollen hearts as the very woman they love was giving to another man who did not appreciated her the way that they have and forever will.

The Wedding Night

Pandia laid in the massive size bed as she awaited for Ares to arrive. The black silk sheets absorbed ever curve of her soft famine body, as if it was a second skin, her hair was thrown across her shoulder lazily glowing softly from the light in the room. As the cracking of the fireplace was the only sound to be heard in the room. The light from the fire gave her skin a amber glow making her even more exotic and ethereal, she was a pure picture of temptation yet she felt a foreboding chill stir her soul about the acts that she and her new husband was going to engaged in.

At the temple she was taught in the ways of the Karma Sutra, learning the acts of intimacy from body language all the way from speech, she knew that she wasn't obeying any of the lessons for one she had anxiety while she should be relaxing.

Worrying about what going to happen between her and Ares, she should be willingly happy about the joining of her and her husband in sexual intercourse for it was a beautiful and pleasurable connection they were going to share.

She lay her head down on her pillow closing her eyes she needed to relax her body and mind, she didn't want the tension to cause her discomfort during intimacy she wanted her first time to be painless as possible and enjoyable.

Inhaling and exhaling softly, she thought about home. She thought about how the morning light would raise in the distance as its rays would swiftly race through her windows, she thought about her parents in deep conversation during the evenings as her brothers played tricks on the servants. Or the evening walks she would have in the garden, she thought about how the moon shine beautifully on the pond, as the sweet fragrance the lotus flowers left off as they closed there petals for the night.

Jut those memories of home was soothing enough that her body instantly evaporated in the bed and mad her mind clearer, she was relaxed enough that the fear of what was to happen tonight was no longer there.

The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard through the corridor, she opened her eyes and slowly propped herself up on one of her elbows holding the thin ebony sheet to cover herself tricking her mind that she had a semblance of modesty left.

The footsteps stopped and the doorknob turned as the door opened it beheld Ares...her husband in all his masculine glory, he stepped into the room giving her a better view of his frame.

He had replaced his majestic armory for a ebony robe that showed off his equally majestic body, his broad shoulders was wide and strong something that only a man that held the strength of many man would have. His muscles was crafted for war that she presume that it was equally hard like his armor, his arms were the perfect companion for swords and shields, he surely indeed embody masculinity and sin of the flesh.

But it was his hands that held her glazed, she couldn't count the many slain by those very hands or the blood that was washed in it, it would probably be another lifetime for her to get the correct number but then again she still wouldn't be at the end. Then it was the thought of how many women he had pleased with those very hands that must have gave pure sensation even there she would be at a lost.

He looked at her...Pandia...his new bride...his wife, she was pleasing to the eye he could not lie about that, but he couldn't understand the big fuss that the others was giving her, she didn't look different from the other goddess or held the intelligence to match either. But none was that was ask for all he need was her to bare him a child and that was it, after all he was stuck with her so he had to get use to her.

When every time he thought about it he got even more pissed off, taking another glance at her he could tell and smell that she was as innocent from the day she was born making him her first.

"I hope you have relaxed my wife," he said as he closed the doors before them, he walked towards the bed where she lay, he didn't care if she was or not this was only out of obligation and that he had to maintain his reputation as a excellent lover.

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking," she said he nodded his head as he began to disrobe she turned from him when he took his matching pants that went with his robe off, he smiled devilish at her modesty.

Pandia turned from him as he pull his pants down, it answered that he wasn't modest and he knew what he was doing. She could feel the side of the bed sipped in telling her that he was beside her.

"You can turn now," he said his voice was teasing yet commanding, that made her have a slight tingle down there.

She turned to looked at him, both gray and jade pools clashed with one another like the time of his first visited to her she could see that their was a raging fire within those eyes and that unmatchable sadness was there as well.

She was taken out of her musing when she felt a soft caress on her face, sending shivers down her body as he his other hand pushed back the hair that laid on her shoulder blade.

His head went down as his lips fall on her skin, placing a kiss upon her shoulder trailing the kisses towards the crock of her neck nibbling softly on the flash embracing a soft moan from her lips.

His lips made it up to hers as he gave her, her first kiss it was hard yet passionate he nibbled on her bottom lip as bagging to enter she oblige him there as their tongues meet, she could taste the sweet wine of Dionysus and honey from him, the mixture of the two was as if she had ate and drunk from the two allowing it to intoxicate her mind.

She hadn't notice that he had snacked his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, he rubbed the mid-section of her back enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands.

Her eyes had shot open when she felt something hard and long touching her mid tough, she stop what they were doing to look down she could see Ares throbbing member making her think that he might tire something when he does enter her.

Ares looked at her when he notice that she wasn't engaging in kissing him any longer but looking at his penis, of course he was beaming with pride at his glory.

He pushed her down where she was on her back, placing her hands on each side of her head he kissed her again trailing down to her neck he was sure not to leave a mark on her even though it was common for him to do so with all of his lovers but this wasn't like the other times.

He trailed down hot kisses all the way to the valley of her breast his kisses was still wet blowing cool air on them to make the curve of her breast to raise, the cool air was welcoming to her body for she was burning deep inside that it was radiating off of her.

His hands grabbed each one and started to message them, he placed the left nipple in his mouth he sucked on it like a hungry infant that is being nurse by its mother he bit on it sending shock waves through her body after which he moved to the next one where he did the same menstruation.

He lifted his head placing both his thumbs in his mouth he placed them on each of her nipples rubbing them in circular motion to make them harder then they all ready were.

Biting her lip as he intensify the motion making her nipples tingle from the pure excitement they were feeling sending a electric shock through her breast that went through the rest of her body, placing her left nipple in his mouth soaking on it like one does a infant.

Electric sensation went through her never ad she experience such pleasure arching her back so that he'll have better assets to her breast, he started on her right breast as his other hand begin to do the same ministration to the left.

Lost in a pleasurable lusty haze she slowly moved her hand over his back leaving electric sensation on her trail so powerful was the touch that he bite her nipple in a sensual way that gave him a moan, as her hand lead to his brood shoulders she used her fingernails to make a sensual designs only emotion to go with her touches was that of love.

As she came close to run her hands through his hair she could feel his strong hand hold onto her wrist she looked at him her lusty haze had left making it clearer for her to see that the eyes that bore into her iced coldness.

"Please do not do that," he said as his voice was barely a whisper that held a icy tone that sent unwelcome chills through her spine.

He placed her hand beside her head she had left her lusty and sensual haze only to be cloth in embarrassment, he moved in between her pushing her legs up and spread them no longer caring about her comfort.

"Are you ready?" he said she nodded her head for she had no say if she didn't he still would have did it either way.

"When it hurts grab on to my hand and squeezed it if you need to," he said giving her his hand as he slowly entered her, she could feel her wall slowly but surly breaking, with a single tear coming from her eye she squeezed his hand.

He kissed her eyelids moving down to her lips as he stayed in her until she was use to his size, he could feel her body shack he looked at her to see if she was crying more tears but she didn't it amazed him for nearly all virgins his been with cried. He could see the discomfort in her eyes when it was no longer there he begin thrust into her.

It brought a moan from her lips as each thrust was like a warrior handling a sword each rhythm was swift and powerful each one was different and it had her moaning like a storm.

Pandia moan as the pain subsided into pleasure she held his hand squeezing it no longer for pain but pleasure, each time he hit one of her spots she felt as if she might burst.

She was tight...extremely tight that every time that she flax it set him off, as he thought about her and looked at her he loved her for there was no women that he saw in his mind-eyes.

He kissed her hard as he held the vision of her beneath him no man could be lucky as he was now, he held her hips closer to him as he pounded profusely into her he knew that he was closer to his climaxed.

As he pounded into her faster she could feel the electric tingle down there intensified as she felt her walls folded within her she was ready to exploded.

Each trust he was coming closer to heavenly bliss one more thrust...just...one...more thrust then he exploded into her screaming out her name.

He stayed in her, both were soaked in sweet as the ebony sheet cling to there skin when he caught his breath he slid out of her and moved to his side and went to sleep in pure bliss.

Pandia laid there staring aimlessly at the celling as the electric feeling was still there but had became still her thirst wasn't crushed except her pride, instead of the blissful sweat that cloth her husband hers was that of shame and hurt pride as there was only one woman her husband saw and only one name that he'll ever say and that woman was Bellona...

And that she will forever know her place in his sentiments.


	8. All I Ask of You

All I Ask Of You

A heart makes a good home for the friend.  
**Yunus Emre**

"What are you doing?" he said smiling down at the raven-haired beauty before him, as she placed loving kisses on his chest.

"Nothing my lord," she teased him as she glazed up at him smiling.

"Nothing seems like something to me," he said he pull her back up to him and kissed her soft delectable lips. He loved her, her temperament matched his, she had bored him five health and strong children that was his pride and joy and she was reliable. She was the perfect fit for him, as he was perfect for her; here he was most happy at, then with that little girl that his mother and father forced him into marrying.

"I wanted to please my beloved lord," she said as she kissed him once more as there kissed deepen, he could smell her arousal it was heavenly sweet making him want to take her again.

"You want me?" he said as he kissed her spot making her whimper.

"Yes…" she said as she moan out, he flipped her to the bed as her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as she ran her hand through his soft ebony hair.

As he kissed her she thought did he allow **her **to run her hands through his hair? Did he leave her love marks like he did her? There were so many unpleasant questions that ran through her mind as she and Ares made love for the fifth time that day.

"Ares?" she said while listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Yes my love," he said as rubbed her back in soothing circular motions.

"Spend the night with me," she said as she kissed him.

"I would love to but I have to return home my love," he said she felt her anger rose inside her, she looked at him, jade and jade clashed with each other.

"Why? Because that insurable little girl you call a wife wants you home," she said smiling at him coldly at the though of that girl.

"Bellona you shouldn't sound so mean," he said laughingly as he smiled at her.

"Why? You don't like your new wife?" she said

"Are you jealousy?" he said smiling she scowl at him she wanted to leave his embraced but his arms was wrapped around her solid.

"No I am not," she said

"I like it when you get jealousy, but there is no need for it. After all she doesn't excite me and not that very appealing as much as you my dear," he said as she smiled down at him.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said as she kissed him again ready for round six.

"Before I leave I would love to see my children," as he and Bellona walked down the corridor that lead to their children's room, it was late afternoon so all of them should be taking their napes.

As they came to the room of the three eldest Ares open the door to see Eris, Metus, and Pallor sleep in their beds. He smiled at the sight of them all; there was no doubt that they were his children. For they held the same ebony locks like him and their mother while their closed eyes conceal the beautiful jade color.

Closing the door behind him he walked to the nursery of there newest additions, he open the door where two matching curbs was standing side by side to each other as the two nurse maids seat in the room watching over the children. He walked in with Bellona following behind him; he bent down to each curb looking at his twin boys Phobos and Demios. He could tell that they would be very outstanding in battle just like their siblings and mother.

The guards greeted there mastered as he walked down the hall, nothing seem to be a missed except that his wife who was nowhere to be found. He didn't care; as long he didn't have to spend an evening tryingly to entertain her he didn't really care what she did.

"Master," said his servant Adrestia he walked passed him nodding his head for him to follow along.

"Master there is something that I must tell you," said the bubbling youth, Ares paid him no mind his mind was wrapped up on the new campaign that he was going to lead and he needed to think up new war strategies.

"Master," said the youth, as Ares was still paying him no attention when the boys' constant interruptions were driving him to annoyance, that was when he decide to give the attention he so seeked from him.

"What do you have to tell me boy!" he yelled as he looked at him, the youth was paralyzed from fear as the war god stared down at him the words that was so urgently wanted to spill from his lips became quieted. Ares looked at him ready to shack him till something came out when he caught on to the sight of his wife walking along side Hermes, they seem to be in animated conversation by the way she was laughing at something very obscene no doubt while Hermes smiled like a common fool that he was known for.

As he looked very hard at them he could see that she was holding flowers in her hands and a stake of letters he could feel his anger boiling. He walked away from the youth that stood there paralyzed as he headed for the garden. Hermes was the last person he wanted to see in his home and he was going to crush any thoughts that the messenger god was thinking that might have him visiting daily. For the mere simple fact that he was a friend of his wife Ares wasn't going to have any of that.

He meet them as they we're approaching the doors; they stopped and ended their conversation when they came in hearing range. He stared at them they seem innocent… Hermes held a tight calm faced as he stared at the war god while Pandia held a neutral expression.

"Hermes," he said his voice was bored hiding the anger that was running through his veins as he bowed at the messenger god.

"Ares," said Hermes in the same manner as the god of war.

"What do we pray for this visit of yours?" he said there was no doubt that he knew why the insurable lord came to visited and it sure wasn't for him.

"Hermes came to pay some respects and retrieve some letters for me," she said Ares gave her a pointed look.

"Is that so?" he said his voice was tight as he stared at her, she looked put together nothing was amiss with her or him.

"I'm sorry to consume any more of your time but I must be leaving," said Hermes as he bowed to Ares.

Ares gave him a swift nod as he watched Hermes and his wife interaction she gave him a curtsy nothing that read out of the norm but with Hermes he could read something more and it really had his anger on edge.

"Adrestia walk his lordship out," he said to the youth that was still fearful of his lordship.

When Hermes and Adrestia had left Ares looked at his wife, she was still young and naïve about the ways of the court especially that of a women who was marry.

"We will speak later on," he said to her as he walked away from her fearing that he couldn't trust his temper.

Pandia walked back to her private chambers the only rooms in the palace that reflected her, her ladies in waiting spoke laughingly to their selves as they talked about the latest gossip in court some they kept extremely quiet since in revolved around there mistress husband and his little escapes with the raven-hair war goddess.

Pandia had a wonderful afternoon with Hermes something that she hadn't experience for awhile even if it was cut short she had felt her spirits come back to her by this one visited.

She wasn't as naïve as people thought she was, she knew that Hermes coming to visited her while her husband wasn't around could cause serious gossip and scandal something she realize was a big hit of entertainment with the many immortals here. Like she knew about the constant gossip that surrounded Ares and Bellona, she couldn't lie and say that it didn't bother her; for it did and she couldn't feel any more humiliated and embarrassed all ready then she all ready felt.

She was trying to be the perfect wife to him, but he wasn't giving her room to be it, she wanted to love him like a real lover and show him something that no other women could ever give him, yet he gave no sign of any sort for her to do so. He was distant with her while only times he came to her when he needed to relieve stress or when he felt it was his obligation to lay with her. But even during times like that he was still distant. The kinder side to him was only there for one night when they first laid together now he didn't care if she felt discomfort or tell her that he was going to enter her he just did it. She really couldn't call what he did was kind on their first night together, after all he still refused to allow her to run her hands through his hair, that she automatically knew to keep her hands at her side. That the intensified sensation that she felt down there every time they did have sex still was there even after he pulled out of her, but must of all he still call her name out each and every time.

When she had the courage to tell him about it he became so angry with her that he simple refuse to speak with her for a whole two months. Must days he spent his time working on a new war or spending most of his evenings with Bellona, yeah she knew, it was easy to tell the difference from her fragrance to Bellona's.

Pandia let out a sigh, as she looked at the beautiful wildflowers that Hermes brought her the fragrance from the flowers seem to claim her nerves as she took another look at them. She looked at the door as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards them, there was no doubt that it was him, he did after all said they we're going to talk later on. She looked at her ladies in waiting as they screwy around like mice, she rolled her eyes at their actions never did she saw such foolishness in her life.

One of the guards that was posted at the doors open it for their lord, he stood there in all his masculine glory and dark features she glance at her ladies they all secretly held a seductive smile towards the god of war.

He walked into the room with steady feet calm and collective, as always, she had never seen him once show his infamous tempers that many could vouch for making her very lucky that she hadn't seen him in.

"You ladies may leave your duties will not be needed tonight," he said as he stared at her, Pandia's ladies in waiting left out the room leaving their mistress to face the bull.

"I know that you spent nearly half your life in the Asian Minors and that their custom are different from ours. But we do share a common link that a married women shouldn't be having male visitor's," he said.

"I'm sorry if I might cause disrespect to you Ares but it wasn't that, Hermes was bringing letters from my mother as I was giving him some to delivery to her," she said as she walked away from the flower arrangements and took a seat.

"You can always visited your mother she is only a few miles away and you can't miss her that much that you have to write to her on a daily bases when she visits you nearly all the time," he said laughing out bitterly at this childishness that was simply his wife.

"I'm not talking about my birth mother I'm talking about my other mother in India," she said as she looked at him. She didn't like the way that he laughed at her as if she said something foolish. She couldn't see her mother or family neither could they see her at this time something that bother her deeply then anything in this world.

"Your talking about the human women that raised you?" he said she looked at him her lips formed a straight line as her eyes held the same neutral look from earlier.

Her expression only annoyed him further; he didn't like it when she made that expression it was as if she was thinking discourteous remarks about him.

"Whether or not he was delivering messages from your mother or you to her, I do not want him having daily visits to our home as if his a friend," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"He is my friend Ares, along side Dionysus and Apollo, after all this is my home as well. Why can't my friends be welcome here?" she said looking up at him as she took up for her friends.

"This may be your new home but I am the head of this household. I do not want them here, they are not welcome in my home," he said.

"Fine," she said as she went to sewing a garment he looked at her.

"What did you say?" he couldn't help but asked.

"Fine, my friends is not welcome here and like you said this is your house you are head and you are my husband so I must obey," she said, he could tell be the sound of her voice that she was upset but was stubborn to show it in front of him.

"It doesn't seem right Pandia to have three man visiting a woman that is all ready married it will only start gossip and scandal," he didn't know why that he needed to explain this to her.

"Fine, but I will not be the one to tell them it is your decision it is only right for you to do so," she said looking up at him her defiance was getting to him.

"I'll do it, but all I asked of you is to obey my orders when I say I do not want them coming to our home," he said she looked at him.

"I'll be in my war room I'll see you later on tonight," he said as he stormed out of the room ready to exercise any pint up frustration out on any unlucky soul that wanted to sprint with him.


	9. Silence

Silence

"Bear and endure: This sorrow will one day prove to be for your good. "

Ovid

It seem that there was always a silence between them, no spoken words to express, no sounds coming from neither, distant yet so closed, coldness when there was warmth; Pandia felt nothing but these things as she stayed in this palace of marble.

He came and left as he pleased, no words of good byes, no promises that he'll return just that he'll be gone for some time and it was like that for a year of his leaving.

She knew where he went, it was evident by the happiness that spilled from his aura as he left every time, he was going to see Bellona and there children, she would simply sigh at his actions he didn't have to sneak around she wouldn't mind for she knew he didn't love her and she wasn't the type of woman to withhold a man to see his child.

She bared the wild gossip that spread through court about there marriage, about him going to earth seeking out mortal women for their company, or about the children that came from that union. She wasn't a fool she could hear them laughing at her, but she still kept her head held high for who were they?

"My mother has asked for us to joined her and father for dinner," said Ares as he looked down at her, they were in her private study she had just finished reading a letter from her mother when Ares had walked in.

"If you don't feel up to it we can stay home and have a private dinner?" she looked at him, it was as if he was still a child pleading with his mother not to take him to a place he did not like going to.

She thought about his proclamation she knew that the evening would end up with Hera belittling and ridiculing Ares as if he wasn't even her own child, many a times she felt for him. But she had spent half her evenings eating a private dinner by herself in this house and she wouldn't deal another night of it.

"Who else will be there?"

"Hephaestus and Venus, Hebe and Hercules, and...Bellona,"

She didn't fail to see how his voice became soft when he mention his beloveds name she had brushed it aside like so many times before and art that she was learning to master.

"If Hebe and Hephaestus there then I have no problem of going," she said speaking about her favorite in-laws they would make the evening somewhat enjoyable, she stood gathering the letters in her hand for she was going to meet with Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo in court and spend some time with them.

" It wouldn't have matter if they didn't come at all my mother still would have wished for us both to be there," he said she looked at him baffled by his sudden changed of mood.

"I was only stating a opinion Ares," she said softly.

'I didn't asked for your opinion woman, I simply asked you a yes or no question," she could feel her anger rose inside her as her breathing became heavy her chest moving up and down as she tighten her grip with the letters in her hand.

"Will that be all?" finding her voice after she had calm down a little.

"Yes,"

"I'll be home around the late afternoon sun," she said

"Fine," as he stormed out of the room.

"Our goddess has blessed us with her company today," said Hermes as they lunged in one of the open corridors at court.

"Did you have to run away from the vile Ares?" said Dionysus

"It was mealy like I told him I'll be home during the late afternoon sun," she said laughingly as she drunk the sweet nectar that was supply to them.

"Will I'm glad that you're spending time with us, it seem like an eternity that we haven't had you to ourself," said Apollo.

"I've felt the same way as will," she said knowing that Ares had made it cleared that not only did he not want her beloved friends in his homes but also he didn't want her associating with them.

"Dearest Pandia we have something to tell you," said Hermes as all three man held a smile on their lips, she looked at them and she didn't like what she saw.

"Should I be worried right now?" eyeing them suspiciously.

"There is nothing for you to worry yourself about for it is good news," said Apollo

"Seeing how you loathes surprises we have decide upon ourselves to tell you what we have planed for your birthday," said Dionysus.

"But my birthday is on the new moon and that is two weeks from now," she said

"Yes we know, we are hosting it," said Hermes

"You mean all three of you?" she looked at them questioningly.

"Yes," all three immortals said at once

"Why wouldn't we? It is our way of saying that we appreciated you," said all three as they silently meant how much they loved her.

"Thank you I feel very honored that my first birthday on Olympus for the first time in years will be hosted by my beloved friends," she said

"Your birthday is going to be an event that no one can miss," said Dionysus as he looked at her, they seat and talked for a while till Pandia had to leave for home and get ready for the dinner that Hera was throwing.

"I want to horsewhipped that Ares until he bleeds," said Hermes as he slam his goblet down.

"We all do but now is not the time," said Apollo as he took a sip of his wine.

Hermes could read the shame and humiliation from her whole aura, it hadn't consumed her to the point that she was no longer the woman he had fell in love with he was determine not to have her become a former shell of herself, swearing that he would do anything in his power to keep her the way she was.

Dionysus seat there staring at the seat she had just occupied, her scent still lingered there even after she left he inhaled her marvelous scent allowing his senses to embraced the exotic scent. He knew that this was the only time till her birthday feast that he'll ever enjoy her scent this closed, Ares had made it very well known to all three of them that he didn't want her to be friends with them any more.

Which baffled him to some extinct, why would Ares care who she associated herself with if he did not care what she did or who she was with?

Pandia... he smiled at the thought that she had actually sneaked out to see them, she was boded a trait that he loved most about her and so many others as he took a sip of his wine.

Apollo was lost in his own musings, he could feel a violent rushed come over him wishing as well with Hermes to simple horsewhipped Ares till he bleed no longer. She was smiling now only for them but he read deeper then that she wasn't happy with her life right now, he could tell that she was trying to make it better but one person couldn't be the only one to try and make everything work.

He took a sip of his wine as the bitterness was all that he could taste, Ares was a fool and like many fools he was going to pay for his many mistakes.

"Let us get something stronger then this?" said Dionysus as all three brothers stood to leave.

Zeus seat there eyeing his son and daughter, they thought that no one could see them giving each other the stares that he knew so well it took everything within him not to pull Ares out of his seat and shake him silly. He looked at his wife she was in a pleasant mood then ever, she looked at him and smiled. He took a sip of his wine, he could not stomach her any more she was an every day reminder of his foolishness as a youth.

He turned his eyes towards his precious child she was a splitting image of her mother yet the only one out of his children to inherited his stormy gray pools, she was speaking with Hebe and Hephaestus in quiet animated conversation ignoring Ares and Bellona stares.

He couldn't wait for her birthday, he was more then happy to allow Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus to throw it knowing that they would do everything in their power to make her celebration a happy one. He knew all three of his sons we're in loved with the uncommonly beautiful goddess, for she still held the attention of some of the immortal man who have stated in drunkenness that they would love to become the goddess lover. He would happily give anyone his approval anyone was better then Ares, but he would learn from his mistakes sooner or later.

Hera couldn't feel more pleased then how she felt right now, as she looked at her husbands "precious child" the girl smile wasn't fooling her, she could tell that she wasn't happy it was evident by her aura.

She did have to admit that the girl was just like her mother strong and stubborn, strong for she was expecting to have the girl break under pressure in a certain amount of months...she didn't. Stubborn because she refused to show any display of emotion right now would have been a perfect time to do so, for the entire evening Ares eyes had only been glued to Bellona but she didn't say a word or looked at them.

This was a challenged indeed, she turned her glazed to Ares she read by his aura that he was beginning to feel his attraction for Bellona starting to fade she knew that he went to earth and have his little escapades with the mortal women she also knew that he had a young son of five somewhere and that another mortal was carrying his child as well.

She just needed for something to cut the threads of his and Bellona relationship she looked until her eye's glazed at Venus, when a thought begin to come to her...

Pandia Birthday Feast

Pandia looked extravagant in the pure diamond toga that fitted her curves that complimented her waist, chest, and shoulders, her hair was placed in a beautiful up-do. She was the eyed by many with envy and admiration, even Ares had to admit down some dark placed in him that she looked beautiful many of the man walked up complimented him about having the loveliest woman for a wife others went as far by saying how jealousy he was. He simply nodded his head as all their pretty little compliments felled on deft ears he wouldn't go as far to say that he was a lucky man for there was nothing so pleasing about the situation that they we're in.

He looked around they had went very far on the event, the wine was by far the best that Dionysus ever made it was sweet yet crispy that held a richness to it that wasn't to dry. The music was lively it was exotic yet sensual surprising Ares that Apollo would changed his genre of music even the Muses routine was different as everyone kept there eyes on them as they dance beautifully along to Apollo lyre, taking a sip of his wine he could see that Hermes running the festive sharp making sure that everything went well.

He watched as his wife danced with another immortal she danced very well but then he wouldn't know for he had never danced with her at none of the festivities that are thrown, he searched around the room till his eyes caught on to the sight of his beloved. She smiled at him as he did to her he made a head jester understanding him she nodded her head and walked as he slipped from view.

Pandia never seem to dance as much as she did now after the last dance with her partner she was escorted back to her table where Ares was no where to be found, she sighed she wasn't going to allow him to ruin her evening just because he couldn't handle his sexual urges.

"Lady Pandia you wouldn't mind having a danced with me?" she looked up to and couldn't help but smile at her father as he held his hand out for her.

"I wouldn't mind at all," she said as she took his hand to be lead back out on the dance floor.

"You look lovely my dear," he whispered.

"Thank you father for the dress its simple lovely," she said

"Your welcome my dear anything to make you have a smile on your face then I well willingly do anything to make sure it stays," he said as they turned.

"You spoil me terrible, you and the boys," she said laughingly.

"I begin to feel that they might out do me seeing how this celebration is more liver then the one I threw you," he said earning him another laughed.

Dionysus had only stepped out to get more wine for they were nearly on there last barrel of the sweet nectar that was inspired by his Pandia, as he walked down the hall he could hear a slight sound being made gaining his curiosity as he walked further the sounds was getting very loud and clear. He smiled someone was fucking he wonder who could it by? He like many of the immortals had a thing for scandal but nothing could be juicy when your eyes first see it for yourself.

With a smirk on his face he walked down the hall turning the corner...he couldn't be more angry then shock ever in his life as he saw Bellona held up on the wall with Ares pounding the living hell out of her.

He raised and eyebrow at the the sounds that was coming from them it was more animalistic then of his followers could ever make at one of the many orgies that was associated with him. He lifted the couple to their own privacy as he walked backed to the greet hall.

Pandia took a sip of her wine after having a dance with Hades, she hadn't notice that Ares had seat back down to there table taking another sip of his wine until she turned next to him.

"You seem tired?" he said as he eyed her.

"A little the dress is kind of heavy," she laughed a little he took another sip of his wine.

"Where were you?" she said softly

"I had business to handle," he said dismissive as he took another sip of wine.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have have you attention," slurred a very intoxicated Dionysus everyone went quieted as all eyes was on the god of wine.

"Tonight we gather here today in celebration of the birthday of the must beautiful and fairest goddess to grace these halls. A woman that has captured the hearts of not only me and my brothers but so many of you immortals tonight, a woman that I simply love and adore and cherished, my goddess Pandia."

"Pandia!" cheered Apollo and Hermes

"Pandia!"

Later on that night

Ares was quiet through out the whole night every since Dionysus little speech as they came into there home Pandia kept quiet she wasn't sure what to say to him. Her night had gone very well and she didn't want to ruined it with a argument with Ares, she just wanted one night where the two of them could at lest get along and acted married.

"I'll be in your room later on," he said as he walked off towards the direction of his chambers, she looked at his retiring form when she was meet by one of her ladies in waiting.

"Welcome home my lady," said Adara her trusted lady in waiting, " Your gifts have been placed in there respected areas."

"Thank you Adara," she said as they walked to her chambers.

"So how was the party?"

"It was wonderful Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes out did their selves with everything," she said as they approached her room.

"I'm happy my lady enjoyed herself," she said as they entered her chambers where the rest of her maids where gather around something that caught their attention.

"What is going on here," she said laughingly as the women jumped at the sound of there Mistress voice turning suddenly at her they all held a look of guiltiness.

"We're sorry my lady," said one of them

"But we had never seen such a flower before like these,"

"What are you talking about?" said Adara but went quiet as Pandia held her hand out to her as she walked towards her ladies they moved out there mistress way.

Pandia getting a better view felt as if her stomach dropped within her as she looked at a vase of the one thing that reminded her of home, she smiled at the thought of home.

"These are lotus flowers," she said as she took in there scent.

She couldn't removed herself from them the scent took over her as warm memory's embraced her, so wrapped up in her own musings she hadn't notice that Ares entered the room and wrapped his arms around her.

He took in her scent she smelt liked the flowers that she was adoring at this minute, another trait of hers that he had to admit to himself she had a beautiful scent it wasn't like that of the many women he had been with over the centuries not even Bellona scent could compare to hers.

"Do you love your flowers?" he said as he rubbed his nose in her hair taking in more of her scent.

"Yes I do, if only I knew who gave them to me I would be happy enough to thank them," she said.

"You're welcome," he said she tensed as his remarked played in her head.

"You gave me these?" she couldn't fight the question from coming out he chuckled.

"Yes, is it wrong for me to give my wife a gift on her birthday?"

""No,"

"Good," as she turned her around in his arms to get a better looked in his eyes, so cold yet soft she couldn't understand what made Ares act the way he did maybe it would take her a century to understand but she was up to it.

"Thank you," as she kissed him and him returning it, she could feel her body heated up within his arms as she felt the once electric sensation come over her every time she was in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he explored her body through the thin martial of her nightgown picking her up bridal style he carried her to the bed laying her down gently across the bed. He looked down at her, her silver locks fanned across the pillows making a halo encircle her head, her eyes was half closed clouded by lust that he was experiencing right now as he stared at her. A certain amount of his prided would allow him to admit that he held only lust for his wife, even with all her flaws he could admit she was the perfect companion to warm his bed something he wasn't going to share with another male. Her soft brown complexion seemed to glow under the fire light of the room, her lips was small and red parted waiting tentatively to be captured once more her chest raised and fall such an innocent jester yet could make his erection tight against the fabric of his pants. Her arousal could be smelled in the air it was exotic as she was herself, she was a pure image of temptation in many forms that he needed to enter her before he lose what was left of his sanity to his lustful urges. Discarding his rob and pants he climbed in the bed he propped himself on his elbows as he captured her lips once more, nibbling on her bottom lip pledging to enter she obliged him as their tongues began to fight for dominance. She tasted looked spices and nectar he cupped her face wanting her to be closer to him as he greedily wanted more, he could feel her soft petal hands wrapped around his neck as she softly and lovingly message it sending wonderful sensations through his body making his member become harder even more. He moved down to her neck as making a soft moan leave her lips as he worked down the heat from her skin warmed him as her sent became more tempting.

Coming to the valley of her breast the thin fabric of her nightgown did her no justice as her harden nipples were sticking out moving his hands to her shoulders he pulled down her gown slowly revealing her breast to him. He moved his mouth to her right nipple as he flicked his tongue on it as another moan escaped Pandia lips, taking her whole nipple in his mouth he playfully nibble on it tugging it he moved his other hand to her left breast as he placed her left nipple in between his fingers an begin kneading them slowly as he begin to build pressure on them. He could feel her shack underneath him as her scent became even more intoxicating, he removed his mouth from her right breast to her left as he began to do the same ministration on her left. She moan again he begin to like hearing her voice when during sex then any other time, for her moans was sweet and loving to his ears, something no one else heard except him. Leaving her nipple he began to kiss the curve of her breast as his hands squeezed each one as another moan broke out of her, he could feel her hands slid against her back when she stopped. He looked up at her, her once closed eyes were wide open her once parted swollen lips were now shut as she held a looked of hurt pride and tiredness, he was puzzled at her sudden changed of mood. He moved his hands to his back as he felt the scratch marks that Bellona had given him earlier that night, he silently cursed at himself for being so stupid.

"Pandia..." what could he say to her? He had sex with the women that he loved at his wife's party, a night that was suppose to be all about her needs,

"I guess we both know what business you needed to handle," she said not even staring at him he moved to get closer to her as he cupped her face and kissed it. He couldn't understand why he felt any emotion that was consider soft towards her, after all he did make it very clear that he was not in love with her but with another woman he would think that she would have gotten that very clear. But now he never knew that it upset her like this, deep down he had thought that she would acted like his mother with the jealousy issues but she didn't, he hadn't really seen her reacted to anything that revolved around him and Bellona and his others indiscretion.

This was the first that he seen any reaction come from her, he kissed her but she was hesitant to even participated in the kiss he continue to do so moving to her check as he took in her scent.

"Go ahead Ares and finished," as she turn away from him and removed her gown as he took the time to look at her, she moved under the covers as he followed along with her, she laid down she had her legs parted and hands beside her head as if this was routine.

He slid in between her and looking down at her he could read so many emotions in her eyes that he didn't want to continue it but his prided wouldn't allow her to get the better of him, his pride would not allow him to feel guilty when he didn't do anything. With that thought set in his mind he preceded with his actions, with one hand holding her hip and the other on her waist he entered into her moist lips rubbing his member over her clit. Her body shucked under him as he begin to thrust inside her, he moved at a slow rhythm where she could follow when she was matching his he started to move a faster pace thrusting inside her with long steady strokes as if his life depended on it. She was extremely tight and wet, her walls was squeezing his member sending him pure sensations as he moved faster in her.

Every thrust was heavenly every moan was breathtaking, his nails dig into her skin at the ecstasy she was giving him at this moment, he wanted her closed to him even more bending down he removed his hands temporary from there spot to wrap her legs around his waist. He moved his hands to the side of her breast as he squeezed them loving the feel of them under his palms as he kissed her neck, he pounded in her faster and harder he could feel the pressure within him building up. He moved his head away from her neck and started sucking on her breast again as he thrust into her over and over again her soft whimpers and moans was simply bliss that he never wanted to stop fucking her but he could feel that his climax was going to come any minute. Making him thrust in her furiously as she moaned again, each one as sweeter then the other when he could feel his seed shoot from him into her as he let out a scream as if he was in battle he thrust into her a few more times till his member no longer felt harden. He collapse on top of her making sure not to put all his weight on her as he lay his head in between her breast while he was still inside her, never in all his life did he come as hard as he did now as he caught his breath. Sweat cling to him as he rest his eyes on Pandia her eyes was closed with her hands still beside her head as she too caught her breath, removing himself from out of her he worked himself up to her face as he placed a kissed in her lips her eyes open as she stared up at him and turned her head from him. This small action infuriated him that he moved off her allowing her to turn her back towards him jumping out of the bed Ares began to redress himself not even bothering to look at her as he did so after dressing himself he walked towards the doors. He was one foot out of the door when a sudden urge took over him telling him to look back at Pandia, glancing over his shoulder he could see her back still turned from him when something else caught his attention. He could hear soft whimpers coming from her not that of sexual whimpers that came from her that he was so fond of...no these were whimpers of tears there was no doubt about that.

The soft sounds that came from her made him feel two emotions that he never thought that he could feel; and that was guiltiness his pride had reassured him that he wasn't guilty of nothing. After all he made it very clear to her that she was nothing but a woman that held the title of his wife and that her job to him was to birth him heirs and warm his bed nothing more, that her title was not that of lover for he had no real love for her only lust and that was all even to the point that she should be privileged to have him lust for her. But in the depths somewhere in his soul he knew that was full of shit. The second he wanted to comfort her, but even that was as foreign to him after all how could he comfort her when he, himself never experience such a thing before. He looked at her one last time before he turn away hating that he was feeling such emotions and hating her because she brought these emotions to come out of him...Ares god of War not emotions. He closed the door of her chambers as he walked in silence to his chambers leaving a distorted Pandia to herself.

**Please tell me what did you think on the lemon I had to rewrite it because the first one in my definition sucked bad...**


	10. Fertility Issues

Fertility Issues 

"A mother's arms are made of tenderness and children sleep soundly in them."

Victor Hugo

The room was filled with Ares moans and groans as he thrust inside of her, this month was simply hell to her each and everyday Ares came to her only to take her not caring if he was gentle or not. No longer did her mind fall into the lust haze that she felt when they did have intercourse now it only concentrate on how uncomfortable and painful the experience was to her body.

She looked at him his eyes was closed as he concentrated on what he was doing, his nose flared up for he was still heated from their argument they had just last night, it seemed that was all they did all this month argue and have sex.

His hands was on her shoulders now as his head was on the crock of her neck as his movements increased that meant that he was about to spill his seed inside her, the next moment she could feel his body shack as he let out a moan while falling on top of her. She was so happy that this hell was over as she could hear him catch his breath while he removed himself off of her to the unoccupied side next to her, she inhale and softly exhale as she turned her back from him. She needed to quickly get dressed for she was all ready late to see her mother and sisters.

She winced her body was still sore even between her legs she could feel an uncomfortableness that she did not like wrapping herself up in the sheet she seat up her feet was barely on the ground when Ares spoken up.

"Where are you going?" she didn't look at him for she was so tired of him all together.

"I promise my mother and sisters that I'll visited them today and I'm all ready late," she said she didn't want to get in a argument with him, she just wanted him to leave her be for awhile.

"You can visited them any other time but now you need to stay here."

"I gave them my word I haven't seen them at all this month," she said

"Your obligations is not to them but to me, your husband," he said she could feel her anger rose in her at his statement.

"You want me to put you first before everyone else that I care and love yet I'm always dead last with yours," she said

"Pandia do not test me," he said

"Ares you always put yourself to the test I just simply watch I do not participated in them," she said as she stood and waked over to her robed that was hanging lazily across one of the chairs in the room, dropping the sheet she put her robe on and tied it when she felt two strong hands have a vice grip on her arms as she was turned around to face no other then Ares.

"Everyone has allowed you to run that pretty mouth of yours freely but I'm going to teach you how to use it properly," he said dangerously as his grip on her was tight she looked up at his face as his eyes were dark just like emeralds.

"Ares your hurting me," she said not showing him the fear that she was feeling at this moment.

"I haven't hurt you yet," he said as he pushed her down to have her on her knees facing his penis when she realized what he wanted her to do, she tried to jump back up but he held her down. She looked at his penis and him as he looked at her, as if he could read her mind his hand went to her head as his nails digged into her scape she let out a whimper.

"If you bite me I will surely make the rest of your eternity a living hell," he said dangerously she looked at him knowing that he was telling the truth.

"Please Ares..." she said asking for some sympathy from him.

"Pleading will get you no where with me now open your mouth," and that was the last thing he said as he shoved her head to his penis.

She had nearly gaged on his member as it entered her mouth his grip on her head was locked making her unable to move she could feel her eyes heat up as she forced herself not to shed one tear as she sucked his penis.

He made groans that were animalistic something she never heard from him his head was tilted up as his eye's rolled in the back of his head, as he thought he should had done this with her a long time ago.

She had chocked on his member three times as she prayed for this to stop, it was when she felted his member suddenly become stiff as warm seamen licked out into her mouth, she tried to pull her mouth from his member but he kept her head in placed. He wanted her to take it all in when he was sure that he was done he slide his member from her mouth as he looked down at her.

"Sallow it," he said his eyebrow raised as she looked horrified, she did, as she cover her mouth with her hand she wanted to vomit but fear of him losing his temper stopped her.

"You will stay here until you fulfill your duty as a wife and give me a child," he said as he turned from her and grabbed his robes as he stepped out of the room leaving a devastated Pandia to herself.

a month later...

"Its obvious now that you can never carry a child!" they were arguing again this one more heated then the many others they had over the passed weeks.

"I can carry a child Ares," she said her small fist balled up to her side she wasn't intimidated by him she was going to hold her ground at this man she was married too.

"You can carry a child? I've fucked you too many times to count and still you haven't shown one sign that you are pregnant. Do you hear what they are saying about you? They're saying that you are barren like the dessert of Egypt that I've been given a useless women and that is what you are a useless woman!"

"I do not care what you or anybody else say about me, but all of a sudden you are determine to have a child with me when you had made it known that you can not take the very sight of me," she said.

"Your right I can't stand the very sight of you, there is nothing about you that is appealing whatever those fools told you, there are many goddess on Olympus more beautiful and fertile then you could ever be."

"If I'm so unappealing to you why do you come to me in the past?" she said

"Because you are convent when I do not have to find another women to sleep with," he said she closed her eyes wanting to keep those tears of angry and hurt pride inside she knew that he was throwing one of his tantrums like always she needed to keep positive and have patience with him.

"So what does this mean?" she said looking at him.

"I don't give a fuck if you have a lover or not, no longer will I pretend that I'm happy with you I never was, you are barren and can not give me a child so the only use with you is to fuck you but even that will rear out," he said as he walked passed her.

Deep down somewhere he knew that he making a mistake in saying those harsh words to her even forcing her to do oral on him, but he needed to do those things to make it known that he was the ruthless, cold-hearted god of war but mostly he had to tell himself that because for he feared that he was actually liking her.

"Pandia are you all right my love?" Selene looked at her daughter she still looked the same yet not, something about her aura wasn't setting right with her every since Pandia broke the engagement she had with her.

"I'm all right mother," she said as she gave her a smile

"I've carried you for nine months I can tell when there is something wrong with my baby," she said as she looked at her daughter as she grabbed Pandia arm, Selene didn't fail to notice how her daughter winced at this small jester.

"Did Ares put his hands on you?" she said looking at her daughter.

Pandia looked at her mother she couldn't tell her mother the humiliating thing that Ares forced her to do only months ago and the many other hurtful comment that he said about her.

"No mother,"

"Pandia do not lie to me did he hurt you?" she said

"No mother...please drop it," she said her mother stare was awakening the tears that she was holding inside her she turned her head.

"Pandia your holding in so much you need to let it out before it consume you," her mother said as the first of many tears came to her, she filled into her mothers embraced as she cried out all the sorrow that she been holding inside her for so long. Selene embraced her daughter rocking her as if she was still the little girl that needed nursing as her daughter spilled hot tears that she had bottle up for so long.

Selene felt terrible that she had to watch defenseless as her daughter suffer for her and her fathers sins, the rush of animosity run through her veins as she wanted to hurt Hera and those who caused her baby pain.

Pandia laid on the table while one of her ladies messaged her body, her letting out those pint up tears made her seem as if a huge burden was lifted from her chest and this message was everything she needed right now. She hadn't seen Ares for three weeks and frankly she didn't care, she needed a rest day away from him as possible and him taking himself out of the whole equation only made her happy.

"Lady Pandia," came the voice of Adrestia, she looked at him as some of her ladies in waiting covered her from his view.

"Yes Adrestia?" she said

"His lordship has ask for you in his studies," he said

"Of course Adrestia tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," she said as the youth left out her bathing room with her thinking that she spoke to soon about not seeing Ares.

She walked to the corridor of his study wondering what did he want with her this time? As she came close to his study the guards open the door for her walking into his study she could see him with a trouble looked on his face.

With the doors closed behind her she walked to him and curtsy she kept her head down refusing to stare at him all together when she heard something that was soft just like a baby whimpering she looked up next to his desk was a women with a small bundle in her arms.

Pandia step to move but stop she looked at Ares as he nodded his head giving her permission, she walked over to the woman when she was closed she looked down in the women's arm...she saw the most beautiful child ever.

Taking the baby in her arms never did she feel a sudden urge of happiness that she felt come over her the mother intuition came over her as she looked at the child, she smiled down at the child.

She was definitely her husbands child inheriting his ebony hair and jaded eyes the baby was only one week old, telling by the baby scent it was a girl a beautiful baby girl.

"What happen to her mother?" she said as she stared at her.

"She died during child birth her grandparents do not want anything to do with the baby," he said

"Her name?" she asked looking at him.

"Who?" he asked

"The baby," she said looking at him

"She has no name they never gave her a name," he said.

She looked at the baby as she thought that this child had no one to look after and love her, Ares was no use for he seemed as if this child was a burden to him, she wondered did Bellona know that she wasn't the only women to carry his baby.

As she stared at the child again and the more she looked at the child she felt more like this child was her own baby then anything in the world, she had made up her mind on what to do.

"Airlia,"

"What?" he couldn't help the question from coming out.

"Airlia is her name we will call her Airlia," she said as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

"My precious Airlia," she whispered to the baby as the child stared up at her, jaded clashed with gray as the baby smiled at her.

"We will keep her I want to raised her as my own," she said as he stared at him.

"You want to become her mother?" he said

"Yes I'm going to be her mother," she said as she stared down at the baby and smiled at her daughter.

**Airlia means in greek Ethereal so this chapter shows a dark Ares which will be a lot of him later on in the story...please review **


	11. Semblanced of Happiness

Semblance of Happiness

"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves."

Victor Hugo

"She is simply breathtaking my love," said Selene as she held her granddaughter in her arms, just like her daughter she couldn't help but not love this child and calm her as her own grandchild...the first to be more correct.

"She is I wrote a letter to mama and she sent me a five page letter fill with her excitement of being a grandmother," said Pandia as caress her daughters beautiful ebony hair this was as closed that she would ever imagine Ares hair felt soft and warm.

"Did Hera come to see the baby?" said Selene as she smiled down at the baby loving the feeling of having a baby in her arms once again, she had to admit that one of Ares stupid action had brought some joy to her daughters life instead of a melancholy shadow over her she could see the change that the baby did to her.

"Is it crazy to say that I could never love something so much as I do for my little Airlia," Pandia said as she took her daughter from her mother.

"No, that's just the maternal instinct my love," she said handing the infant to her mother.

"I just so...just having her in my arms or even nursing her I feel so happy even to the point when I have to leave her with one of my ladies I'm in tears," she said as she clutch the infant to her as her mother laughed heartily at her daughter.

"You remind me of me when you and your sisters was just infants, I always busted in tears every time I had to leave you every night," she said as her granddaughter alerted them with her cry that it was time for her to be feed.

Pandia maneuvered her infant daughter to one side as she pulled down her dress strap placing Airlia back to started to breast feed her as she looked down lovingly at the baby as she drunk from her.

"The weird thing about all this I can nurse her and I always thought that your only able to nurse if you were pregnant," she said

"For mortal woman they can not if they never been pregnant, but you my dear is a goddess and all goddess are mothers even if they never been pregnant,"

"That should be a lesson taught at the temple for goddesses in training," as both woman laughed.

Pandia rocked her daughter to sleep as she singed the lullabies that she would loved to hear her mother sing to her when she was a little girl, happiness could be read all around her aura never had she been ever happy as she was now.

She held the baby closed to her bosom next to her heart as her daughter slept peacefully her small breath were imperceptible as the her daughter stirred in her arms a little, never could she love anything more as she did this little girl nothing could compare to this nothing.

Ares looked at his wife he couldn't understand her...why was she treating this child who wasn't even hers as if it was? He expected her to throw a jealous rage at him and provoke revenged on this baby and the mother for providing him something she couldn't...but she didn't.

As he looked at her she seem more happy and peaceful he could see it radiated off her making a glow sheen upon her face something that...he couldn't understand that her happiness that the motherly care and love she expressed right now he yearn for it himself.

He closed the door behind him the sound of the door clicking alerted Pandia as she looked at him as she smiled at him...she smiled at him something that he wasn't expecting from her after what he had made her do and what he said.

He was confused and shock by her actions...how could she smiled when he did something so foiled to her, he walked to them making sure not to awake the infant that was embraced in her arms.

"How is she?" he said staring down at his daughter.

"She's fine, I just feed her so she's going to be sleeping all night," she said as she caressed the baby hair lovingly he looked at his daughter, he couldn't remember the woman that birth, for she was another face but this child in his wife's arms was a simply pure perfection.

"How are you?" he said as he looked at her.

"I'm well," she said stared at him giving him that intolerable smile that made him feel...terrible.

"I mean how you really feeling right now?" as he looked at his child needing a diversion from her smile.

"I'm happy Ares," he looked at her how could she?

"If you want me to speak about what happen between us... I care not too," she said as he nodded his head.

"You look happy," he said as he took Airlia out of Pandia's arms and held her to him as he smiled down at his daughter, it would had been an understatement to say that she was shock for she was never did she thought that Ares would daunt on a child as he did with her.

"She's beautiful," he said smiling down at her.

"Yes...she is," she said not believing that this was the same Ares before her, as she looked at him with there daughter she couldn't understand why Ares was died set on making every thing in there relationship so complicated when it could be so easy like it was this very moment.

"My mother was here to see Airlia," she said softly as she took over the blanket she was making for Airlia as Ares held the baby.

"So you've been breast- feeding her not her wet nurse?" he said

"Yes, both my mothers breast feed me I never had a wet nurse," she said not looking up from her work.

"I had always had a wet nurse...my mother never took the time to breast feed any of her children," he said as he rocked the baby, she looked up at him never did he ever share to her his childhood with her or anything else for that matter.

She watched him as those jaded eyes stared down at there daughter she couldn't pinpoint the emotions that he was feeling for they were mixed of so many that made up the confusion of Ares.

"My mother Tara and father Mahtab has expressed to see there granddaughter when she's gotten big enough for a visited," she said.

"Yes, it would be nice to have you see the mortal parents that raised you and her to see her other grandparents and me to meet them," as he placed their daughter in her magnificent cradle that his brother made for them.

This wasn't Ares at all for she was expecting a plain out no from him but this was extremely not Ares, she watched him as he stood over her cradle she knew how much of a daunting father he was but seeing it for herself she knew that even how hard Ares tried to be cold and mean that really he was really warm and may she dare say nice...she smiled at that knowing she would never say such words to him.

A yearn escaped her as she placed her hand over her mouth Ares didn't fail to notice it as he turned around and smiled at her, she looked tired as she was fighting sleep herself.

"You should get some sleep," he said to her, she nodded her head as she placed down the garment and needle down on the table next to her raising from her seat she walked towards them she bent down towards the cradle and placed a kissed on their daughter's head, "Goodnight little one," she whispered lovingly to the child.

"Goodnight to you Ares," she aid as she placed a kissed on his check she turned when she was stopped she could feel his hand touching hers, his fingertips upon hers was something that she never thought that could bring such and emotion.

She looked at him as he looked at her as he bent his head down to hers and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips pulling away from her he softly caress her faced as he stared down into her eyes.

"Goodnight Pandia," he said as he let her go and left her room as she walked to her bed and laid down in it she couldn't understand how she felt at this moment or even that this semblance of happiness that she felt might even last but all she knew that it felt wonderful.


	12. Deception

Deception 

"While all deception requires secrecy, all secrecy is not meant to deceive."

Sissela Bok

Deception and ambition were faithfully be her side through out the centuries for she would had never had reached this far without them and now she could feel a sick satisfaction about her plan at the latest news. She could believe that her son was a imbecile and his actions in the past and present has shown for it...but Pandia wasn't, even if she wished for it, the girl was very different making her think that she couldn't be a child of Zeus or for that fact Selene for she was the polar opposite of them.

In truth she had really underestimated her dreadfully, she was hoping by the first year of the marriage she would had shown some emotion about Ares infidelity like she had shown when she first heard of Zeus's numerous infidelities but she didn't. The girl simply looked the other way paying no attention to it or the idol gossip about it, it seem to brush off of her like a passing wind even the gossip about her inability to give Ares a child.

Yes, she knew that Pandia and her son Ares was having heated arguments about her not able to conceive a baby but she knew the real reason behinds these arguments. Ares had no true intentions to em-pregnant Pandia...his issues where with Bellona, only instead of Pandia having fits of emotions about his infidelities it was Bellona who was showing them after her learning about his escapes with the mortal women down on earth.

With the newest gossip about the orphan child of Ares that Pandia had placed upon herself to become the child mother, some believe since she couldn't have children of her own that was why she was so willingly to take the child as her own. Others believed Ares had an affair with the mortal so he could give Pandia the child, while the majority believe that it was simply that Pandia claim the child for her own because she was simply compassionate as to raised her husbands bastard child.

Whatever the reason was Hera couldn't be more outdone then she was now, no playwright could come up with such a plot as the one she was thinking of, with everything falling to into placed all she could do is seat and watched.

She came to the house of her son and Pandia, she hadn't pay her wishes towards the baby yet she waited for the perfect time to do so when everything was going well in the house. Placing a fake smile with the false instinct that she was happy of being a grandmother as she was escorted to her daughter in-laws personal study as the doors open she was announced by one of the maids of her arrival, entering the room she would have swore that she stepped back in time when she first saw Pandia as a new born baby.

The room held a sickeningly serenity and happiness to it that made her disgusted to her bones, instead of Selene standing there in a magnificent toga with an diffident air was Pandia as she held in her arms the infant child that was all the source of gossip was about.

"Your ladyship," Pandia greeted her mother in law with a smile that could out shine the sun her uncle Helios cared for,

"Pandia," she said as the smile tighten as she came up to her daughter in law.

"So this must be my new granddaughter?" she said as she looked at the bundle in Pandia arms, the child was indeed her sons child for he possessed the same traits as her father and grandmother.

The baby looked at the woman that held the same traits as her father yet older and wiser then he, this woman before her had to be her other grandma as the baby looked at the woman that was supposed to be her grandma she didn't feel the same loving aura that she felt with her grandma that resemble her mother.

"What is her name?" Hera said a she stared down at the baby the more she looked the more she could only see her father traits nothing of her birth mother.

"Airlia," said Pandia as they took a seat on the coach.

"Airlia what a beautiful name for her, you don't mind if I held her?" said Hera

"Of course you are her grandmother," she said as she handed her daughter to the queen goddess, not taking her guard down with Hera one bit.

"Ow...she is simply perfection, this reminds me of the time when I held you when you were first born such a beautiful child you were," she said smiling

"Thank you, my lady," she said as Adara walked to the goddesses as she bowed respectfully.

"Lunch is ready my ladies," said Adara

"Thank you Adara," Pandia said as she stood up with the child in her hands with Hera following along.

"You don't mind your ladyship if we take lunch in the garden?" she said

"No I wouldn't mind that," she said as they left Pandia's study and walked outside.

The Garden 

"Its nice how you have everything set up Pandia dear," she said as she looked over everything that was set out for them, the only thing that was wronged with everything was the view. It was sure enough that her son wouldn't allow his wife to touched his house in the inside and out seeing how the garden was a endless sea of war equipment nothing that resemble a flower in view.

"Did you ever think about altering the garden? I can send some of my gardeners here for your disposal," she said as she took a sip from her nectar.

"Thank you, your ladyship but Ares has made it known to me that he does not want anything to change around here," Pandia said as she took a sip of her tea.

"You seem to be into gardens Pandia," Hera said as she was trying to gather information out her daughter.

"Yes," she said

"Didn't Mother Gia give you a piece of land for your wedding present, my dear?" she said

"Yes, I have been so busy that I have no time to go to earth to visited it, but I have plans to do work on it around next few months," she said.

"I would love to see it when your done with it," she said, "Who do you have in mind to do the work?"

"Hephaestus," she said, Hera of course wasn't surprise by such, after all she knew like all the immortal man held a soft spot for Pandia and knew that he would drop any project to do anything if Pandia would asked for it.

Her train of thinking stopped when the sound of crying was coming from the ivory bassinet, she watched as Pandia placed her dished on the table and quickly grabbed the baby out of the bassinet.

"Ow...Airlia," she said as two of her ladies in waiting each stood beside her and held a blanket to block her view.

"Mommy is very sorry," she said as the ladies drop the blanket gently over the baby and mother.

Hera looked at her never once did she feel a cold chill like the one that came over her as she watched this woman who wasn't even the biological mother to this child nurse her as if she was.

"You breast feed her?" she said not helping the question from coming out as she stared at this singular young woman.

"Yes," she said

"You don't have a wet nurse?"

"No, I feed, dress, bath, and get up at night with the baby," she said as she hummed a soft tune to the baby.

"My son knows all this?" she said as her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Yes my ladyship...I think he likes it that I'm doing it instead of somebody else," she said as she kept her eyes on the baby.

"You are a good woman to my son," she said everyone knew it except for Ares.

"Thank you, your ladyship," she said

"Where is my son?" she said brushing the subject away as she eat.

"He is with Bellona and his generals for the new war that is going underway," she said.

"And your not worry?" Pandia looked at her.

"Worry about what, your ladyship?"

"About him being away after all Ares and his battles always last very long," she said

"I'm not worry, Ares is the god of war and there has never been a battle he didn't win," she said smiling

"Yes...Ares is Ares," as Pandia placed her strap up from her dress and held the baby to her shoulder as she was begin to burp the baby.

"I knew I heard your voice mother," in came the voice of Ares as he walked to his mother and gave her a kiss on the check, Pandia was right about one thing Ares was definitely with Bellona.

"Ares, dearest Pandia told us you were with Bellona and your generals about a new war?" Ares looked at his mother and then his wife and smiled.

"Yes mother, I'm planning a war land of choice is Syria," he said as he walked to his wife and placed a kissed her lips, Hera raised an eyebrow she wasn't expecting this to happen and telling by Pandia neither did she.

"But you knew that, mother since you were to meet with Bellona today," he said as he seat down next to Pandia and their child.

"It must have left me after all I had to see my newest grandchild from you and how the new mother was coming along," she said, she knew that her son was not pleased that she was there and he was fighting it with the best of his ability to be civil to her.

"Pandia is doing a beautiful job at taking care of our child," he said

"There is no doubt she is doing her best job," she said

"I need to put Airlia down for her nap," she said as Ares stood and helped her out of her chair.

"I will be there later on," he said to her as she nodded her head, he watched as she walked off when he was sure that she was out of hearing reached he looked to his mother.

"Mother what is your purposed?"

"I've told you I came to see my grandchild and how Pandia was doing?" she said

"Bullshit, we both know that you would never bother yourself with any of your grandchildren even your children," he said

"Pandia breast feeds the baby, I'm surprised that you didn't protest to her doing such," she said

"I don't have anything to protest about, she is doing something that most mothers should instead of giving their children off to be raised by there nurse maids."

"Ow...my feelings hurt," she said laughingly as she stood up, "Ares how you sound I swear it seems as if your beginning to fall for your wife."

She knew that she hit a mark for he went quite as he stared at her with so much hate that if he could he would had jumped up and attacked her.

"I must leave I have been amused to much today," she said as she left her son to his own thoughts.

II. Ambition 

Being queen of all, Hera had more advantage then others and unlike many she played them whenever she needed to now was a perfect time to do so. Hera looked at the beautiful and young goddess before her, she never liked her when she first was introduced to Olympus and still she hated her, but now she was going to put everything to play in her games.

The girl wasn't bright or quick of wit, but she didn't needed that for this was her operation all that she asked for was beauty, sexuality, vibration, and ambition and the girl had plenty of it/

"I know that you are displeased with your marriage and that you never wanted it,"

"Yes your ladyship," she said

"That is why I'm given you a optimum, I want you to become Ares new mistress,"

"Ares is with Bellona," she said

"Not any longer he is getting tired of her,"

"And you think his not going to get tired of me?"

"You shouldn't worry about Ares getting tired of you after all I think he should be worry about you tiring of him," as the goddess smiled at that.

"You shouldn't play these games, after all we both know that you have a interest for Ares every since you came to court. I know on great authority that Ares have always felt the same with you after all you think he just started to court Bellona all of sudden after your wedding?"

The goddess looked at her shock was written all over her expression as she stared at Hera, yes this was exactly where she wanted her to be in her plans.

"I know my son," she said

"I'll do it," she said

"Good, now the only person you do need to worry about is his wife Pandia..." she was cut off when the goddess started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Pandia? I should worry about Pandia? I would have thought you would say Bellona?" she said as if it was a big joke.

"You shouldn't underestimate Pandia, Pandia is far above you in education, beauty, wit, and connections. After all nearly all the man including your own husband is in love with Pandia for the simple fact she is different from all the ret of us goddess."

"Ow yes, she's as barren as Egypt she caring for her husbands bastard by another woman and even her own husband do not like her," she said.

"Barren she is not...like I've stated she is different from all of us and her caring for her husband bastard only makes her compassionate something that I could never do. Ares may not love her...but...in his own way he does have some emotion for her.

"I am not afraid of Pandia," she said "And I'm more sure that I'll be able to give him a child the first night I lay with him,"

"I'm sure you will," said Hera as she smiled at how everything was going her way.

"So how this will happen?" she said

"Easy..."


	13. Reflections and Farewells

Reflections and Farewells

"How long will you be gone?" Pandia said as they lay in bed, sweat still cling to their skin the after effect of afternoon sex, Ares propped up on the pillow beside her as he played with her hair she hadn't notice she was exhausted from all the activities she' been handling these past months.

"I will not lie to you, it might be a year or seven months depending if everything goes to plan," he said

"And if everything does go to plan?" she said her eyes half closed as sleep was taking over her.

"I'll be home in five months in earth time...after all this will be a simply war," he said smiling

"I wonder what simple means to you?" she said he smiled at her as he kissed her head pulling her close to him, he didn't understand why he wanted her close to his person he just brushed it off as wanting her scent near him.

"This might be the first time that you actually did something like this," Pandia said softly, she was to tired to object to his action after all he was Ares...

"I should do this more," as he kissed her shoulder blade as he took in more of her scent as he held her close, he came with terms with his pride that he couldn't share her with another man or better then that see her with another man. His thoughts lead him to the time that he saw her and Hermes walking together along the garden, how their conversation was so animated...her smiling at what he said. He stared at his wife she was sleeping peacefully he pull her closer to him, as he thought about that day when he finally approached them she looked as innocent as ever but Hermes...he held the look of love for her a that sent his nerves riling.

It wasn't only Hermes that he was worry about but also that of Apollo and Dionysus, all three of them held a deep and respected love for her nothing like a phase something that he wished that was all they felt for her.

He could see a little bit why they love her for she was soft spoken yet could use it powerful, she was compassionate and sweet towards those that everyone thought was weak, and she didn't allow others comments break her not even his.

Maybe that was why he didn't want them hanging around his home he didn't trust them with her...he felt her wiggle in his arms her wiggling only cause him to start having a erection...another reason he couldn't share her with another, she was the only woman to give him hard on by doing or saying something so simple and innocent.

His mind went back at what his mother said... "_Ares how you sound I swear it seems as if your beginning to fall for your wife."_

How could he fall for her if he held feelings for Bellona...he shouldn't lie to himself he was starting to see to many of his mothers traits in Bellona she was becoming to jealousy about every little thing as well as throwing tantrums around like a child.

When she found out about Airlia, she throw an tantrum that could make there mother proud, she screamed like one of Dionysus priestess nearly destroying everything that was in her way which was everything.

He couldn't take it any more, he was beginning to feel that strong love for her fade this war was exactly what he needed to see if there relationship would lasted or not.

His thoughts was cut short when the sounds of Airlia crying was heard through the room, he removed his arms from Pandia as he raised out of the bed while gathering his pants he pulled them over his waist as he walked over to the crib of the crying child.

"What is the matter my Airlia?" as he picked the baby up she was getting big for a two month old as she cried.

"She must be hungry?" he looked at Pandia she was now propped up in the bed smiling at them.

"Lets take you to your mama," he said as he rocked Airlia side to side gently, as he came to her and handed Airlia down Pandia moved the blanket from her revealing her breast as the baby begin to feed from her.

He smiled as he thought that his child prefer to feed from the same breast that he always attacked when they had sex, he went back to his side of the bed as he watched his daughter feed from her.

Pandia begin to rock the baby as she begin to hum to her, her voiced sounded sweet and held a mysterious aura it was pleasing to the ears the more he watched this scene he thought about how in his childhood his mother never breast feed him herself or sing to him when he was young.

"Did you see the rattle that I had Hephaestus make for her?" she said

"No," he said she grabbed the silver rattle from there daughter he had failed to notice it when he had took her from her crib, she handed it to him taking it from her he took a good look at it.

The rattle was made with genuine silver with little cravings of a crescent moon and other little images the handle held a sapphire that was bigger then the baby's hand and his pinky finger.

"It's beautiful, but Pandia your spoiling her," he said

"I guess I am, after all she is my first child and I wanted her to have nothing but the best," she said a she kissed her head.

"I can just imagine how you would act when do have more children," he said

"If I'll be able too get pregnant," she said as she looked down at the baby.

He couldn't hep but think of what he said to her..."Your_ right! I can't stand the very sight of you! There is nothing about you that is appealing whatever those fools told you! There are many goddess on Olympus more beautiful and fertile then you could ever be!"_

_"I don't give a fuck if you have a lover or not...you are barren and can not give me a child so the only use with you is to fuck you, but even that will rear out,"_

"There is no doubt that you will be able to have a baby," he said as he looked at her she looked at him, this could be the only time in his whole life that found away of saying I'm sorry without even saying the words.

The next day

Everyone was assemble to watch there lord go off to war, Pandia wore her best toga as her hair was up showing off the didim that Ares had given her on their anniversary she held on to Airlia she too was in her best clothing as well.

Pandia couldn't explain the emotions that she felt at this moment, she wasn't sad nor was she happy that Ares was leaving for battle, what if something happen to him during battle? It was ridiculous to even think such since Ares was the god of war but she couldn't help but feel these emotions. The other was that she was going to be alone for a while something that wasn't use to she couldn't have such darken thoughts cloud her mind right now she was taking on a lot of responsibility and her falling her emotions was not going to help her these months that was going to follow.

She left out of her musings when she could hear the sounds that reminded her of her fathers thunder bolts as she looked towards the sounds, her eyes was towards Ares, the craftsmanship of his armory was impressive each detail was pure perfection as the bronzed shine like the late afternoon sun. His cloak hanged lazily from his right shoulder, it was dyed a crimson color as it trail behind him symbolizing that only a river of blood would follow him where ever he may go. Ares was impressive in his armor as his aura held a dark seductiveness to it that Pandia became aroused by such the sight of him, she could feel a heated blush come over her checks at this.

He walked towards his wife as the servants and guards bowed down to there lord, Pandia held Airlia to her close as the baby looked at her mother and father.

"We wanted to say our farewells to you before you leave," she said Are smiled as he looked at his daughter she gave him a toothless smile back.

"My little Airlia...I want you to look after your mama for me until I get back, would you do that for your papa?" he said as the baby made a noise that made him chuckle he lean down and placed a kissed on her head.

"Andara take my daughter from my wife," he said to one of Pandia ladies, Andara walked over to her lord and lady and grabbed the child out of her arms.

"Walk me out," he said as he took her arm into his, Pandia nodded her head as they walked outside.

"Pandia...I would like...if you will write to me?" he said

"Of course,"

"Not only letters about hows everything going or our daughter but...love letters," he said as if he couldn't say such words.

"It seem that everyone in my army have been sent some except for I, I never had those letters before," he said

"As you wish Ares," she said

"Thank you, Pandia," he said as he bent down to her level and kissed her as she did the same, after some minutes he pull away from her and rested his noise in her hair.

"If it be to much durance a little of your perform on the letters I kind of enjoy your scent," he whispered.

"As you wish Ares," she said he kissed her again on her check when she could feel his breath to her ear.

"I even enjoy your arousal scent as well," as he pull away from her with a smirk on his face and walked away, Pandia couldn't help to shack her head at him...he might not like them but Ares held the same sick humor of Dionysus, Hermes, and Apollo.

"Will at least this farewell was different from the many before," she said to herself as she watch him and his army marched off.


	14. Secret Garden

Secret Garden

The most lasting and pure gladness comes to me from my gardens.

Lillie Langtry

"Hephaestus," said Pandia as she walked to received her dear brother in law, today they were going to go over some planes on her little projects that she's been thinking up for sometime. It had only been a few weeks since Ares left and in some strange way she did miss his company...not the dark Ares that seem to be so aggressive and negative towards her..but the other side of him the more calm and nicer side that she was beginning to like.

"Dearest Pandia," Hephaestus said as he bowed to his sister in law, unlike his younger brother Ares, Hephaestus didn't possessed the ebony locks and seductive dark handsome features. Hephaestus held the look of a man that had experienced the art of misery and the embraces of loneliness that it deformed his features to simply ugliness, the only common link that said he and Ares came from the same womb was that of their eyes, jade with the same recognizable sadness that shadow them. But Pandia saw more then that, a person who was ugly on the outside, soul couldn't make beautiful objects like Hephaestus did neither be as sweet and gentle like he was as well, the polar opposite of his brother and mother.

"I'm so glad that you agree to do this for me Hephaestus, I know that you must be working on plenty of projects that needs your full attention," she said.

"None sense we are family and I would drop any project just to work on yours, after all must of the projects that I'm working on are all for Venus," he said

"Thank you Hephaestus, I want to show you one of the many projects that I want you to do in here; as well give my orders on the care of Airlia to my ladies before we leave ," she said as they walked

"How is my precious niece?" he asked

"She's been great yet she's been crying more then it seems lately," she said.

"Maybe she miss her father," he said

"I had thought the same as well, Ares makes a great deal to spend sometime with her every afternoon after her nap," she said.

"And how are you doing with my brothers leaving?"

"I bear it like I've done so many times before," it wasn't the first time that Ares had left her, but this time it was different for he did left her with a promise of return.

"It seem that we both share the same problems..." he said as he gave her a smile of understanding.

"How is Venus," Pandia didn't care much for the goddess of love, it was something about her that didn't set well with Pandia; that she kept her distance from Venus only speaking to her when it was deemed polite to do so.

"Venus is...Venus," Pandia nodded her head in understanding to that statement, there was no other way to summon up a person unpredictable like Venus and Ares.

They walked until they reached the northern wings of the palace where Pandias personal chambers were at, she wanted to show Hephaestus a room that she wanted fixed for Airlia.

"Allow me to go bring Airlia out so you can see her as well the room that I want you to do for me," she said to him as they stopped at the doors of her bed chambers.

"Of course Lady Pandia," he said bowing his head as he watched her slipped into her bed chambers, it was only a few minutes when she stepped out of her room with Airlia and a few of her ladies in waiting Hephaestus smiled at the baby in her arms.

"Your going to be a heartbreaker just like your mama," he said as the baby looked at him and smiled.

"I never broke anybody's heart Hephaestus," she said.

"There are a few..." Pandia knew all two well who the few he was speaking about.

"If I did it was unintentionally," she held Airlia to her person as they walked down the corridor.

"I know you are no such woman to get there kicks by treating man like ponds...unlike Venus who takes in delight for such actions," he said she looked at him...many thought just like her that he was naive by what his spouse does but unlike Pandia Hephaestus does love Venus with a passion that he easy over looks such matters. Pandia couldn't hate Ares for that would have require her loving him at one point, she cared for his well being after all he was her husband and the father of her daughter; but she didn't feel the burning excitement of love for him that made her wild with so many passion like he didn't feel for her.

She lifted her musings when they had finally arrived to the room that she wanted him to look over, one of her ladies open the door for them as Hephaestus being the perfect gentleman allow her to walk through the room first.

"So this is the first of the many projects that I would like done, as you see this is the only room that haven't changed yet," she said as she stared at the room distastefully.

The beautiful marble floor was covered everywhere by fur, the walls were painted a crimson colored with nothing but swords of all different types mantled on it, the windows was drapes of black satin that made the room dark.

Hephaestus only saw the rooms potential as his mind went to a light color for the walls with a little carvings, mosaic tiling for the floor, and simple yet elegant furniture to complete it.

"I want this room to fit a little girl growing to be a young woman," Pandia said as she stood by him.

"I can see where your going with it," he said looking at her and the child in her arms.

"Good I have made up little drawings on how I want the room to be," she said as one of her ladies walked to them and passed them one of the scrolls that was in her hands. He smiled as he looked over her planes, her drawings was exactly what he pictured in his mind and that she was well organized for that matter unlike the others.

"So how long do you think you can be finished with this room?" she asked.

"A month no less," he said

"Good...we should be going so I can show you the main project," she said as she handed her child to Adana while giving her orders, Adana bowed to her mistress an walked out of the room with a few of her other maids.

Hephaestus walked to her and took her hand as they teleport down to earth to the land that was rightfully Pandia's.

They arrived to and vast area that was surrounded by a wall making sure that no one trespassed, when they all where in view Hephaestus let go of Pandia's hand as he took in view of the land.

There was nothing except for a sea of green grass, he looked to Pandia, her face was as neutral as the grounds that she own, as he stared at her he begin to have inspiration as to make this piece of nothing become as special and beautiful like the goddess that possessed this land.

"What do you want for this place to be?" he stared at her

"I want it to be a secret paradise, nothing but flowers for the eyes to see, trees with all kind of delectable fruit, a few fountains, and even a little hut somewhere I can go to and rest my mind away from everything."

"That can be accomplish, do you have any plans on how you want it?"

"I was going to give you all the creative design for this one, I know that you won't disappointed me," she said smiling as he smiled at her.

"This project will be more then three months to four," he said.

"That's even better...I would like to keep this as a secret garden from Ares and everyone else," she said

"That can be accomplished," he said smiling, "Is there anything else that you would like for me to do?"

"There is one...but its more like and gift per-say," she said smiling as she thought about the fierce ebony god she was married to.


	15. Assumptions and Accusing

Assumptions and Accusing 

Reputation is an idle and most false imposition; oft got without merit, and lost without deserving.

William Shakespeare

Hephaestus good to his word started on the many projects that was asked of him, the first being little Airlia nursery him and a few of his trusted servants started to knock down every unappealing thing that Pandia felt that should be gone.

By the first day, the room was a shell of its former self as everything from wall to floor was bare, by the second day Hephaestus started to carve out beautiful images on the walls with a new light green color to the room. On the fourth and fifth day the room had a beautiful mosaic floors, the rest of the days was spent by making the right furniture to fit the room and by the end of the month Airlia was now sleeping in her room instead of Pandia's. Pandia felt outdone when Hephaestus had made toys for her something that she hadn't asked of him, so to show that she was thankful she made sure that ever meal was made by her own hands. Each plater she made held a memory of home filled with love and happiness something that she hadn't felt for so long.

During the midday's Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes would pay a visited they complimented the work that Hephaestus did so far as well as spend time with there niece. Other times it would only be Hephaestus and her enjoying there midday lunch always in quiet and easy conversation something that both parties enjoyed completely. When it was time for Hephaestus to leave Pandia would feel the sudden lost of companionship that was in the form of Hephaestus, all ways waiting for the next day until he will arrived again. As promised, she decide send the "love letters" that Ares so wanted her to send and to her surprise Ares would send her some, to her everlasting surprise she would never thought that Ares could write such beautiful notes. Some where very sweet as if he was true to her, that she was the only woman that he truly loved, but Pandia wasn't fooled nor sway by his pretty words she knew her place in his affections.

The letters only made her depressed at the thought that she wasn't in love with her husband, he didn't love her even if at moments he could be as sweet to her, she knew his other side of him the one that degraded her with his words and actions. She was trying but it seem that her perseverance was running nowhere with this man.

"Did you hear me Hephaestus?" she said as she looked at the craft god before her he was quiet throughout the whole day only to speak if she asked a question and nothing more but which puzzle Pandia, why was he acting so strange.

"I'm sorry Pandia what was it that you asked of me?" he said

"It doesn't matter it was nothing important, but is there something that is troubling you?" she said

"No...why do you ask?"

"Will your quieter and very resign then usual, so there must be something that's troubling you for you to be so quiet?" she said as she sip from her tea.

"Will...I haven't told anyone of the project that I'm doing for you...I haven't even told Venus for that matter but for the past weeks she has been very presenting as to where I'm going of late. I fear that she might jumped into wrong conclusion as to think that we're having and affair," he said.

"I do not want my asking you to keep my projects secret to interfere with you and Venus relationship, tomorrow you should bring her to the garden with you and we'll have lunch together.

"All three of us?" he said

"I'll be sure to ask Hebe and some of my sisters to join us as well as the boys," she said

"Thank you Pandia," he smiled with that knowledge Hephaestus became more animated as they ate their meal.

The next day...

Pandia good to her word had made sure that everything was set up on the finished side of the garden, tents to protected them from the heat of the sun the tables was filled with lavished foods as Dionysus was so kind to give her his finest wine for there midday meal, while Apollo held some of the entertainment for the day.

The only person they we're waiting on was Venus herself, Hephaestus had came alone and with a swollen expression on his face worse then yesterday Pandia didn't bother him as he went to his work and she made sure that none of her gust bother him as well. It was sometimes best to leave people to their selves when they were not in the mood and especially Hephaestus seeing how very upset he was.

"I can not stand that woman," came the voice of Hebe Pandia looked towards her sister in law who was looking out at Hephaestus while he worked, she couldn't help but to sigh.

"Hephaestus is to good for Venus," Hebe stated

"Hebe...you shouldn't say such things about his wife," Pandia

"It is only true Pandia, goddess of love and beauty what a joke if you call lust and pure ugliness of attitude such then I wish never to have it," she said

"I do no care for her either but we will make her comfortable while she here, I do not want any drama for her to stir and I do not want anything false reaching your brothers ears while his away or when he come back."

"Only for you Pandia I will be on my best behavior...so how is my older brother?" she said smiling

"From his letters he can not wait to return home, he feel's that everything is going the way he wants it," she said as she looked down at Airlia who was fusing.

"Ow what's the matter with little Airlia?" Hebe said

"She wants to get down and crawl," she said as she placed her daughter down and allowed her to start crawling around.

"You know what does that mean Pandia?" Hebe said as the women looked down at the baby.

"She's going to start walking soon...I hope Ares comes back soon enough I all ready wrote to him that he miss her first roll over by herself,"

"That and when are you and Ares going to have another? I know that my brother would love to have sons," she said smiling.

Pandia looked at her, she knew that Hebe only meant it out of good intentions, but the fact that speaking about being able to conceive a child when she never even gave birth to the one that she had was the only issue which she felt that she failed in.

"I'm sorry dearest I didn't mean too..."she said

"It is all right," she said as she looked to see Airlia playing adoringly with her uncles, Pandia smiled at the sight of the four people that she loved so much.

The two women walked back to the group as they talked animatedly about random subjects and so on as they waited for the goddess of Love to arrive.

"I am getting hungry and if Venus does not come in the next few minutes we should simply eat without her," said Hermes with the others agreeing.

It would be at that moment that Venus and her Graces would arrived, the smell of roses could be smelt as the goddess stood before them, her hair of sunshine was tied up in a fashionable with a didim that was made of pearls that sparkle into the afternoon light.

"I'm sorry for my lateness I had to handle some unfinished business," she said as she walked to Pandia who was now holding a very sleepy Airlia in her arms.

"I'm glad that your business didn't detain you long," Pandia said as she curtsy to the goddess

"Thank you lady Pandia," she said as her eyes laid upon the sleeping child in the singular goddess arms.

"Pandia you have a beauty in your arms," she said Pandia didn't failed to notice the nonchalant attitude the goddess voiced it she bite her tongue and looked at her.

"Thank you, shall we it seems that everybody is ready to eat," she said to the goddess as they walked.

Pandia seat at the head with Dionysus and Hermes to her left and Apollo and Hebe to her right, Hephaestus seat next to his wife while the others took their respected seats and started to eat.

"I must say my Pandia you out did yourself with the food," said Hermes smiling at her.

"Yes its delicious," voiced Hephaestus Venus nearly rolled her eyes a trait that she would give to her husband every time that he would speak.

"Thank you, but I wanted to treat my friends with a wonderful lunch," she said "Thanks to the very hard work of Hephaestus to make this place a little paradise for me it is only right I should do this."

"I think we can toast to that," said Apollo and everyone when suddenly Venus stood up all eyes was on her at this sudden display.

"I'm sorry...but...I must be leaving," she said as she rushed off with her ladies before anybody could say anything.

Pandia was shock what could have come over her in such a display? She looked towards Hephaestus as he looked torn at the thought to follow his distress wife or stay here? Pandia gave him a smile saying she understood he nodded his head and followed her.

"Shall we finished eating, it will be a waste not to eat this meal Hephaestus has went after to see after his wife," the rest of the party didn't have to be told twice as they went to their meal.

Two weeks 

"Airlia your getting big my love...sooner or later your going to be walking," Pandia said to her daughter as they baby giggled it was the afternoon and Pandia was giving Airlia her afternoon bath.

"Just in time so papa can see as well, " she said as she thought about Ares letter saying that he'll be home next month and that he was excited to know that Airlia was all ready crawling and that he couldn't wait to see her walking.

Picking her daughter out of the tub into the towels in her hands she begin to dry her off, she looked lovingly down at her daughter who was her pride and joy the past months had been wonderful and she hope that it would continue to be wonderful even when Ares did arrived.

Laying the baby on this new invention that Hephaestus made for her that made changing and dressing Airlia very easy, she forgot what Hephaestus called the table she simply called it a changing table.

"I can not wait for you to meet your other grandparents, when you become seven months it is perfect to bring you to see your grandparents Tara and Mahtab and your uncles Aalam and Balaraja, they will love you," she said as she started to placed scented oil on her daughters skin when she saw her ladies in waiting Andara and Adara the two sisters stood before their mistress not wanting to tell her the news that they have to tell her.

"What is it?" said Pandia not liking the expressions on their face.

"My lady you have been summon to court," said Andara

"That is all, I've gone to court many times but never did you two looked..." she was cut off.

"No my lady your being sentence to court by Lady Venus for having an affair with Lord Hephaestus," said Adara, now she understood the problem.

"Adara and Andara take care of Airlia make sure she takes her afternoon nape as well as feed her," giving them their orders as she walked out to heading towards her bedroom to change into something respectful for court.

Pandia exhale as she came to the double doors of the throne room of her father, the guards opened the doors for the goddess as she walked in seating on the thrones was her father Zeus and Hera who seated beside him Venus was standing to the right side of the room along with Hephaestus whose head was hanging down with the other immortals surrounding the room.

She stopped in front of her father as she bowed to him her eyes was leveled, she could not say that she didn't believe that Venus would do something low class as well as sneaky behind her back.

"Pandia , you are here on the sentenced of having an affair with Hephaestus the accuser is his wife Venus, she has all ready told us her side please tell us yours," said Hera.

"Hephaestus and I are not having an affair, he is simply doing a task for me that he was happy enough to do for me," she said .

"And that task is what?" said Hera

"I've commission him to redesign a room for my daughter but also the piece of land that was given to me on my wedding day. He did this on the knowledge to kept this between us for I am a private person," she said.

"Did yo ever tell anyone of that you were going to have Hephaestus work for you?" said Zeus.

"Yes, I've spoked to my mother, Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus, as well as her ladyship," she said Zeus looked to his wife.

"That is true my lord," said Hera.

"Hephaestus has even came too me to say, that he feared that the time that he was working for me, his wife was soon to grow suspicious of where he is spending his time at. Seeing how Hephaestus has been kind enough not only to drop the assignments he was all ready dealing with and keeping the assignments that I was giving him quiet I told him to bring his wife along during the afternoon so she can see what he was doing, I even invited a few more immortals to this lunch."

"Did you arrived at this lunch?" said Zeus as he looked to Venus

"Yes my lord,"

"Did you see anything out of placed with them?"

"No,"

"Then I find this a waste of time, it seem that Pandia has told us everything, even confirming as to why your husband have been keeping information quiet and from what I see there not having an affair are you satisfied?"

"Yes," she said

"Pandia you may leave," he said to his daughter as she bowed and precede to leave the throne room.

Pandia wasn't relieve because she would have to tell Ares and she didn't know what mood that he might be in when he comes back home, Hera couldn't help but to think that everything was falling into place and it seem nothing was going to stop her now.


	16. Rape of Pandia

**Warning this chapter contains strong sexual contents if your uncomfortable please skipped this chapter or stop reading this story for that matter. I do not condone rape or any form of a abuse towards woman. Sorry about the mess up that was by accident ~Benny J. Road**

Rape of Pandia

"Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame."

Benjamin Franklin

` Everything had gone accordingly to plan, as within five months his war campaign was a successful one as he gain more territory, life stock, fifteen thousand able-body man to join his army, as well as wealth. Except that he and Bellona's relationship was at the middle of its breaking point, within those five months all they did was fight which lead to aggressive sex that became a cycle throughout those months. The only emotional attachment that he had was in the form of letters that was written by the fair hand of Pandia, each letter was written with such detail, heart felt emotions as well as sensuality something only written by a true lover. That made him wonders was she truly speaking about him? There was nothing in his past actions towards her that spoke about a true faithful lover in the way she wrote neither did he understand how could she write such when she had never felt anything towards him like that.

Either way he never stop reading the letters that she wrote to him, for he reread them tell he memorized each one he took in the scent of her perfume that there was never a time that he didn't place the parchment to his nose so he could take in her scent. Later at night he only saw her in his mind eyes as he imagine taking her in so many ways imaginable that he was never so ready as to drop a whole campaign an go home and wouldn't look back at it.

Maybe it was this reason that he wrote to her on a constant bases, maybe it was this reason that he wanted to have a dinner only with her and no one else, maybe it was this reason that he decided he was going to show her the respect that she so much deserved as well as the lover that she wrote about.

Whatever reason it could be Ares had arrived earlier then expected for he was insane with lust at the thought of possessing her at this moment. But before he could surrender to absolute pleasure duty had called for him to handle a few business before he see his wife, as customary whenever he returned back from a campaign he was received into his parents home as he bestow upon them gifts of his latest conquest.

As he walked down the grand hallway of his parents home he didn't failed to notice the awkward stares everyone was giving him neither the soft whispers at that he simply didn't acknowledge any of it as he continued to walk down the hallway.

Walking to further down to his parents private chambers he couldn't help but hear a conversation between to male youths, gossip wasn't Ares thing but when he heard his brother Hephaestus name in the conversation he couldn't help but stop to eavesdropped into there conversation.

"What a lucky bastard Hephaestus is…if I had one day to enjoy that little piece of heaven I would be the most blessed man in all the cosmos," said the fair head youth.

"I hear Hephaestus wasn't the only person to enjoy that exotic heaven," said the dark hair youth

"Who?"

"I hear Lord Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes has enjoyed that heaven as well, after all she does enjoy their company then her own husband,"

"Ares is one lucky bastard to fuck Pandia anytime he wants I would so happily love to take his place," said the fair-haired one.

"Mostly all the immortal man would love to take his place and have Pandia as their wife,"

Whatever nerve was keeping Ares calm had surely broken at the mention of his wife name as these two foul mouth fools talked so degradingly about his wife as if she was a common whore. His jaded eyes turned into a dark emerald as his nostrils flared up like a bull that was about to attack, the foolish youth had no idea the forcefulness of the wrath that Ares was about to enforced upon these two. Before they could run Ares had all ready-punched one in his face breaking his nose as the blood began to gush out, as the other one he grabbed by the throat as he slammed him into the wall.

"Now what about this lucky bastard?" he said as he squeezed the boys throat tight.

"We're sorry my lord we didn't mean any disrespect," said the dark hair youth as he held his nose as he tried to stop the blood from running.

"Did I tell you to speak!" yelled a furious Ares as he slammed the boy back into the wall.

"Now what bout my wife and Hephaestus?" he said

"Lady…Venus…accused…"

"He can not breath my lord," said the youth.

"Is that my problem? Since his preoccupy you tell me then," he said not holding off his grip on the boys' throat, he looked at the boy on the ground.

"Lady Venus has accused Lady Pandia and Lord Hephaestus of having an affair due to him visiting her ladyship while you were away, but it was dismissed since both said Lord Hephaestus was doing some work for her," he said

"Tell me the rest of it,"

"About what my lord?" he said graveling on the ground.

"About Apollo and the others," Ares yelled at him.

"Will it is a rumor,"

"Do you believe in the rumor?"

"Will its hard not to since Lady Pandia has spends most of her time with them whether you're here or not especially since she invites them to dinner to your home," he said.

That was all that Ares need to hear as he let the youth in his hands dropped down like a common rage doll on the floor, he blood pressure had no doubt indeed had risen for all he saw was red.

"Thank you," he said as he punched both foolish youths again.

"That will teach you to never speak about my wife as if she was some common slut," he said as he walked away from the two beaten young man totally forgetting to see his parents he needed to go home to solve a huge problem.

Any thoughts about him being different towards her had changed she was nothing to him; nothing more or less his hatred for her had resurface. This was the reason why his mother was determine for him to marry her, so she could ridicule him in front of the others with her whorish ways.

She was going to pay for trying to make a fool of him she was going to pay dire.

Pandia seat in the dinning hall as she waited for Ares unaware about all the drama that happen so earlier, she was wore the nicely fitted strapless crimson dressed that showed off all her womanly curves, she knew that this was one of the many dress that Ares loved her in. Her hair was pinned up into a beautiful bun, she simply looked stunning as she waited, it seem that seconds turned into minutes as minutes turned into hours and still there was no sign of Ares.

"My lady are you sure that you want to wait any longer?" said one of the servants she let out a frustrated sigh there was no point he wasn't going to show up.

"No…I'm not hungry I'll retire for the night anybody who choose so may enjoy this meal," she said as she pushed her chair out and stood up she left the dinning hall.

As she walked the halls of her private chambers she couldn't help but be feed up with Ares mess, her anger was at its boiling point with this man that she was married two.

Walking passed her room she went towards her daughter's chambers; she knew that the sight of her baby girl would make her instantly relaxed. Entering into the room she still was blown away by the brilliance of Hephaestus, this room was everything that she thought off it was simple yet elegant befitting for a little girl to grow up in. Crossing the room she walked to the cradle that held her baby, and instantly all bad emotions she felt right now had gone away as she looked down at the sleeping form of Airlia.

Running her hands through her daughters ebony hair as the baby slept so peacefully, she bent down and gave her a daughter a kissed upon her brow.

After making sure that her daughter was all right she left out the room and headed towards her bedchambers, opening the doors to her quarters she slipped in closing them behind her she turned and headed towards her vanity table. Had she paid any attention she would have noticed that she wasn't the only person in the room, seating down on her stole she stared to undo her hair. As she undid her hair she notice something in the background that made her jumped, when she looked at the mirror real good she saw Ares seating in one of the chairs that occupied the room drinking from a goblet.

"Ares is that you?" she turned around to stare at him there was no doubt that it was Ares indeed seating in the corner watching her. She stood up from her seat as she could feel all her anger from earlier rushed through her veins at the sight of him.

"Where you here this whole time?" she asked as she walked towards him, his jaw was set as he looked up at her he nodded his head to her answer not wanting to betray what he was feeling right now.

"I've waited on you," she said as she folded her arms, he looked her over the more he looked at her the more he was angry and wanted her more.

"I know," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Then why didn't you send a servant down to tell me that you where here or that you were not feeling well to join me for dinner," her voice was at a neutral level but she was extremely angry with him.

"I was detained by some news," he said she was taken back there was only one thing that went through her mind and that was someone told him.

"You want to know? But you all ready know since it involves you and the funny part Hephaestus," he said laughing

"Ares what you heard was a lie Hephaestus and I did not have an affaire," she said, "he simply came here to do some work for me."

"He did? And work was that Pandia my dear?" he said as he pour him another glass of wine as he looked at his wife.

"He remodel a room for Airlia and the land that Mother Gia gave me for my wedding day," she said he stood up as he drain the rest of his drink, he placed his hands under her chin as he caressed her lips. If she was afraid she was hiding it pretty well for right now she should be pleading right now for him to have mercy on her.

"Pandia…my dear little Pandia, you think I believe that shit that came out your lips, he shouldn't have never been here in the first placed. The funny part in the whole story is that you're supposed to be having an affair with Hephaestus…that lower to any slut standards," he laughed out bitterly, she moved her face from his touched as she glared at him he laughed even more at her.

"You should know about lowering your standers towards your many whores," she spit back at him the look of anger in her eyes excited him to the point of causing discomfort.

"No my dear, my standards only become low when I lay with you," he said as he bent down and kissed her, she pushed him off her.

"Ares your drunk I want you out of my room," she said as she walked to the door and open it, he followed her towards it and slammed the door closed the forced of the door closing rattled the whole area. Pandia looked to Ares now she was afraid never did she saw such a predator looked then the look he was giving her now, but she couldn't fall into panic she needed to find away to get away from him.

"I left you here to watch my child and be faithful to me and what do you do? Whore around behind my back you didn't think I was going to find out? I even asked you to not bring those fools to my house and you did I also hear you sneak out to see them when I am here," he yelled.

"I have been faithful to you and watched our child while you been away, something that you could never do with me, have me leave for a day there is no doubt in my mind you'll have some girl in your bed before I even have one foot out the door. I want your drunk ass out of my room," she said as she walked passed him, he grabbed her arm in a vice grip.

"Don't ever in your life turn from me remember last time you tired to be smart with that little mouth it gotten you nowhere," he said.

"Let me go Ares," she yelled as she pulled at his arms from hers.

"You don't turn from Hermes advances? What about Dionysus do you allow him to fondle you or go all the way? I bet you don't tell Apollo to let you go while his fucking you," he said as he kissed her hard on the mouth, she pushed him off her giving Ares a slap in the face as she gotten loosed from him. He placed his hand over to the spot that she slapped him at she was breathing hard as her stormy gray eyes became even cloudy.

"You bitch," he said as he backhanded the force made her stumble as she held onto the table for support shock was the only emotion that she felt at this minute lifting her hand to touch her check, she stopped in mid touched because the pain over came her. She turned to look at him she was confused never in her life did she ever get slapped, he grabbed her arm as she pulled back from him getting free from his hold she threw the bottle wine at him and started for the door. She was near towards the doorknob when she felt herself being tackled to the ground she could feel herself being turned around to face her attacker. Her defiance enlightens a raged within him as gave her another slap to her face.

"You slut! How dare you bring shame to my name! There are jokes running around here gossip about you sleeping with nearly every fucking immortal on this mountain! I will not deal with such bullshit," as he repeated slapping her.

When he had given her the final blow she felt dizzy as the sound of popping ringing in her ears unshed tears begin to fall, he looked down at her he couldn't share her with no man even the rumors took him to the break of hurting her.

"You will learn that you belong to me…you are my wife…and I'll be damned to share you with any man or immortal alike," she didn't like how he said that as she started to beat at his chest with her fist there was no way he was going to rape her.

"Get off me Ares," she said as she started to kick furiously

"You want to act like a common whore I'll show you what common whores does," he said he got off her which gave her time to kick him as she tired to get up she could feel her ankle jerked as she scream and agonizing scream out. She could feel his hands go through her hair as he begins to drag her to the bed, she started to scratch at his hand.

"You're going to make it up to me for your actions, I was going to do this either way tonight so I don't feel bad about it either," he said as he threw her onto the bed.

"No Ares…don't do this please," she said she could feel him on top of her as the sound of her dress being ripped could be heard, she begin to wiggled knowing fully well what he was going to do. It only earn her another slap, as he grabbed both her arms and started to tire them to the bed post with the thread from her dress he torn.

The next moment she could hear the rest of her dress being ripped from her body she closed her eyes as heavy sobs racked through her body she didn't see him take his cloths off.

"Your going to like this," he said as he kissed her neck as he droved his penis straight home she screamed as if he committed murder and he was…he was murdering her soul could feel the tiring of her walls he pounded furiously inside of her never did he felt anything so tight in his life and the screams coming from her excited him even more.

"Please…stop…please," she said he was messaging her neck, as he held onto it tight as he pounded forcefully in her, her pleading was falling on deft ears as he bit down on her shoulder blade making her scream.

He kissed her as he moved in her long and swiftly holding her legs closer to him he was riding her hard and strong, slapping her tights he was living out his fantasy with her and this was so much better then he ever expected it could ever be.

Her breast was bare to him he looked at her and then at her breast his mouth went down and bite forcefully forthcoming a scream from her.

She was in a dark and horrid hell where no one could find her she wanted this to stop she was in so much pain that might blackout any minute. When he finally came ejecting his entire seaman in her he stayed inside her allowing all his weight on top of her.

Pulling out of her he looked at the many marks that he made it excited him to know that those marks was made by him that she belonged to him, her face was red and bruised as tears and sweat cling to her skin. As he slid out of her his eyes was caught on one thing…blood he moved away from her as he pull a sheet over her.

"This is a warning to you, you belong to me and no one else," he said as he stood and left the room, from the pain that racked her body to a horst throat Pandia had all ready blacked out before he notice the blood that she had lost.


	17. Darkness Falls

Darkness Falls

"Courage conquers all things: it even gives strength to the body."

Ovid

The sharp seething pain rocked through her body had instantly awoken Pandia, heart racing fast like and caged animal each beat throbbing in her ears as fear and panic washed over her. Memories of the sickly deed came to her, each memory stabbed at her heart and soul as another jerk wrenching pain shot through her forthcoming a screamed that could hurt anyones eardrums.

Her arms were numb as they were still tired to the bedpost, she looked at her bounded arms she could see that she had broken some of her nails where blood could be seen, she turned her head which caused a series of pain that sent a trail of tears.

"Someone...please...help me," she said her voice sore from all her screaming she did the previous night, she didn't care how shameful the position that she fount herself in she needed someone to help her.

"Someone..." she said as she try to make her voice even louder but still no one heard her, she weeped bitterly as she silently prayed that someone would come and help her. Each minute that she lay there the more the pain became worse she was trying to fight it but exhaustion finally took over her as she fill into a dark abyss.

It would be more then two hours later when Pandia was awaking to panic screams from her ladies in waiting, as she looked towards them they moved about the room, five went to her personal bathing chambers, three lifted the room, while the others went to help her hands get free from the bondage.

"My...lady," said Andara

"I want to bath...make sure to get ride of these sheets and that dress," she fount her voiced saying.

"Yes my lady," she said as she and the other two maids was unloosen her hands, when she felt her hands free from there captive she looked at her wrist red rings was all she saw.

"Help me to and mirror," she whispered, her maids nodded there heads, even when they knew that there lady would be heartbroken when she saw herself.

They slowly help Pandia from the bed as she seat up the pain between her legs made her scream.

"My lady we need to heal you?" said Andara.

"Allow me to bath first," she said as they helped her to the mirror of her vanity table, she couldn't believe what she saw her beautiful silver hair was tainted with blood from him digging his nails in her scape, on her face she had a giant bruised on her right and left cheek, as she looked down at herself she just wanted to scream.

On her shoulder still visible under the dry blood was his teeth mark the same marking was fount on her breast, looking down she could find dry blood in between her legs, she looked at her thighs there was huge giant black bruise on each one where he slap her at. A pain came from her leg looking further down her ankle on her right leg was swollen, the more she looked the more she wanted to scream from anger, sadness, hurt, sickness, and tiredness.

"Is my bath ready?" she said

"Yes my lady," said Andara, as they walked her to her bathing chambers to bath her.

After bathing her they lay her on the table where they begin to work on Pandia torn vaginal walls, it was obvious to her ladies that she was going to need stitches Andara nodded her head to one of the maids understanding she lifted out of the room. It was better if they drug their ladyship from the pain that she suffered it was only right for them to get her out of this misery for only a minutes time not wanting to cause any discomfort at all.

After the maid came back with the cup that would but there lady under sedation, Pandia drunk from the cup not knowing what contain in the cup she could feel herself become relaxed she no longer felt any pain as her eyes became cloudy. Her maids taking that as a sign that the drug was working on there lady began to work on her bruises, each one of them thought on how cruel there lordship could be to such a woman like their lady.

Minutes went by an they had successfully stitch Pandia abused vaginal walls, placing herbal remedies on her bruises since Pandia was a goddess her wounds would heal no longer then a few days.

The drugs had all ready worn out as they helped Pandia into a night gown, after finishing dressing Pandia they walked back to her bedroom leading her to the freshly made bed...when she stopped.

She refused to sleep in that bed more importantly this room, it only reminded her of everything that he did to her, the shame, hurt, loneliness, tears, and so much more adding up to her rape. No she was not going to last a day in here not with all this burden on her shoulders.

"Please...take me to another room," she said they nodded as they walked her out of the room, the walked was short as they placed Pandia into one of the guest room which was only a few doors away where Airlia chambers was at.

They placed Pandia in the bed allowing her to seat up as one of her ladies brought her breakfast, Pandia looked at it not even reaching for the food that was on her tray.

"My lady you need to eat to gain back your strength," said Andara

"No thank you... I wish to rest for a while," she said as she moved herself to lay down.

"When you awake Adara will bring Lady Airlia to see you," she said

"No...I do not want my baby to see me this way," her voice was above a whisper as she stared at the wall not paying attention to anyone or anything.

"Yes my lady," she said as she bowed towards her mistress walking out with the rest of the maids Andara looked at her lady, never did she think that the warmth would leave those stormy gray eyes only to be cold.

She shook her head at the stupidity of her lord...To do such a thing to someone as lovely as her lady was a crime that he would surely be punished when the time came around, with those thoughts she closed the doors to leave Pandia to her thoughts.

Pandia had refused to allow herself to cry in front of her ladies but when she heard the shutting of her bedchambers she allowed herself to cry, she wanted comfort, she wanted to feel safe, she wanted to hate him for what he had done to her, but must of all she wanted her family.

She wanted to be in the safety of her mothers Tara's arms, she wanted to her the deep chuckle of her father Mahtab, and the teasing of her brothers; but the only thing to comfort her was her tears and the darkness that befall her.

Ares hadn't bother to show himself for three days, he kept himself locked in his study lost in the thoughts of his bitterness and hatred.

How could he allow himself to go that far? As the thoughts of that terrible day became rushing to him ten folds, he remember rushing home he had thought about comforting her but his rage was unchecked so he choose to go to his room and drink his frustration away, but even there his mind raced at the thoughts of her and another man being in his house that it angered him even more.

He left out his room as he walked aimlessly around the house when he font himself in her wing of the palace, an unknown urge took over him as he walked into her room everything was in the order that Pandia left it.

He walked towards her bed taking her sheets to his nose the only scent that cling to the sheets was hers and no other, he threw them down running a hand through his hair he walked to the table that had a bottle of wine.

Pouring him self a nice glass of the wine he seat down and drank, he didn't know what time he stayed there until he heard the doors of her chambers opening revealing Pandia.

He could feel his body stiffen at the sight of her, she was wearing one of his favorite dresses that he loved on her as he watched her the more he got angry...what if she had worn that same dress in the company of Apollo and them.

Did they looked at her the same way that he felt right now in her presents...that was the only thought that ran through his mind as he watched her, he didn't know what happen next all he could remember him saying something about Hephaestus then he could remember her walking passed him as he grabbed her.

The next moment he was tugging at her dress and saying something and her slapping him then everything going black... until he say that she was bleeding his thoughts was interrupted by the sound of one of Pandia's lady in waiting.

"My lord," she bowed her face was neutral not showing any emotion that she felt right now.

"What news?" he refused to say her name.

"Her ladyship is healing very well she'll be up and about in two more days,"

"And my daughter?"

"Lady Airlia is being care by my sister Adara, she was taking to see her mama,"

"Good, is there anything more?"

"Yes...Lady Selene has been asking for her Ladyship presence...but,"

"You do not have to tell me, I will take care of that situation," he said as he walked to leave the study when the maid stopped him.

"If your going to see her ladyship she is not in her room," she said knowing fully well what her lord was going to see, Ares turned to her with a glare that could freeze hell.

"Why is she not in her room?"

"She refused to sleep in that room because of terrible memories," said Andara, she knew she was stepping out of line but if she could make this man feel an guilt then she had serve a little bite of justice to her lady.

"Where is she?"

"She is in the room near Lady Airlia," she said as Ares turned away from her.

He looked at the door not sure if he should open it or walk away, but he couldn't he needed to see her his conscience wouldn't rest if he didn't see her.

He open the door to and crake when he could see her in the bed she looked to be sleep, he open the door further and walked inside he took timid steps towards her afraid that she might awake any minuet and curse him.

He knew that he deserved it for what he did to her, as he came closer he could feel his heart tighten in his chest as each step to her felt like a eternity when he had finally stand over her.

She was...beautiful even with the bruises she still was beautiful, he could smell fresh salty tears in the air she had cried herself to sleep it made unknown emotions surfaced him and some that he tried to repress.

Bending down he grabbed her hand where he could disrupted her sleeping form he placed her hand to his lips, this was the very hand that slapped him how he wished she had done more then slap him.

He felt her whimper and wench from some pain that he had put on her, he placed her hand back on the bed as he placed a soft kiss on her head and left out of her room.

**Three days later**

"Did she start standing yet?" said Pandia as she returned back to feeding her daughter, she was almost healed, her stitches was removed, the bruises that she received were gone, the only thing that was taking its time was her ankle.

"No I think she is waiting for you to heal my lady," said Adara happy to see her lady smiling once again.

"I can't wait to see her start walking," she smiled when they were interrupted by two of her ladies and waiting.

"My lady," they bow as Pandia noticed that one of them was holding something in her hand.

"What is that?"

"My lady...Lord Hephaestus man servants brought this here stating that you had commission his lord to make," she said

"Bring it here please," she said as the two maids walked to their lady uncertain how her reaction was going to be, Pandia keeping hold of her daughter removed the cloth only to make her shake with anger and sadness.

"Take it somewhere...I don't care where but take it out of my presence..now," she yelled she didn't meant for it to sound out like that but the item brought the last person she ever wanted to think of, her maids knew she didn't mean it as they bowed and lifted the room with the item.

Pandia closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that wanted to spill as she softly rocked Airlia, it was the sword that she asked Hephaestus to make for Ares as a gift.

"Are you alright my lady,"

"Yes ...you can leave Adara I will call you when I'm finished feeding Airlia," she said Adara bowed to her lady and left the room, when Pandia was sure that no one was in hearing range she looked down at her daughter.

"I'm sorry my dearest...but your mama needs to get away from your papa," she said as she placed a soft kissed on her head.

"When I'm healed we're going to be with your grandma Selene for awhile," as her plans was being set in motion.


	18. Sway by Beauty

Sway By Beauty 

"The real sin against life is to abuse and destroy beauty, even one's own even more, one's own, for that has been put in our care and we are responsible for its well-being."

~ Katherine Anne Porter

It was the first time that the two saw each other after the "incident" between them, it was quiet neither one said anything to the other which only caused the tension in the room to become heavier then it all ready was. Pandia seat at the table, she ate little of the food that was on her plate she glanced over to Ares which only made her even more angry and scared of him.

She had planned for a week what she was going to do about her leaving, she had thought about going back to India to her family but that would only cause serious gossip in the court and putting her family in danger with Ares. After all if he could brutally rape her there was nothing he couldn't do to her family and she wasn't going to do anything rash as to harm her family, when it was simply she would take her and Airlia to stay with her mother Selene for a while and she was going to walk out the door with him knowing, everything was set her mother knew and was sending for them in a mere minutes.

She pushed her plate away from her as she stared directly at him, the servants could feel the intensity that was radiating of there mistress as she stared at there lord they knew about the incident and was hoping that they wouldn't have to witness it before their eyes.

"Ares," her voiced was clear and neutral like all ways but underneath it was a angry and tired woman.

The sound of her voice instantly caught Ares attention as he looked up at her, jaded and gray clashed with each other as the tension in the room could easily been slice with an knife.

"Pandia," he lean back in his chair as he stared at the tiny woman in front of him.

"I'm leaving," she said this statement made his eyebrow raised as he stared at her.

"Your what?" he asked seeing if his ears was playing a trick on him.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to my mothers and I'm taking our daughter with me...today," she said

"Your not going anywhere nor are you taking my daughter anywhere," he said so casual as if they were having a conversation.

"Watch me," she said as she stood from her seat and started to head out the dinning room, Ares could feel his temper flare up all over, he seat there contemplating whether or not if he should follow her, he jumping out of his seat and started to follow her.

He knew that she was going to her old bed chambers for she never removed her clothing to her new room, he walked at a steady pace fast enough to have her in his sights and slow enough to check his temper so he couldn't repeat the incident again. Coming to her side of the palace he walked to her bedchambers as he open the doors to her old room he notice her packing a few things, walking in he closed the doors behind him she stopped what she was doing when she notice him in her room she continue to pack her things.

"Your not leaving," he said as he walked towards her.

"Why? You've done it so many times before at lest I'm telling you where I'm going instead of you finding out from some obnoxious loud person," she said he went to touched her she moved from him, her body became stiff from fear as the memories of last time came to her head.

"Your my wife that is why, your duty is to be here not run off somewhere," he said

"Your wife? How can you used such words," she said he went to touched her but she moved from him.

"Do not touch me Ares..." she yelled like one does when their afraid, Ares was taken back by her actions he could see the invisible shacks that was taken over her whole body as her eyes became teary she turned from him quickly trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes so he wouldn't see them.

Ares reached for her again and this time it was successful...but her shacking became worst as her whole body became stiff he looked down at her it was as if he was holding a scared child then a grown woman.

"Pandia look at me?" he said she shook her head no.

"Pandia look at me?" he said as he used his free hand lifting her chin where her eyes was staring at him, he could see the tears in her eyes the fire that was just in her eyes had was now replaced with fear he sigh.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Let me go Ares," she said as he felt her fighting to get out his grasp his hold became tighter.

"Do you hear me? Are you afraid of me? Do you hate me!" he yelled at her shaking her.

"Yes...yes," she said he looked at her he could feel his temper come over him as he looked down at her, he pull her closer to him as he held her head in his hand she was struggling to get free from him.

"Do not fight me," he said dangerously he bent down to capture her lips, which made her struggle underneath him violently as she tired to remove herself from him but to no avail it didn't work...when a sudden thought surfaced in her mind she didn't care how mad he was going to be at what she was going to do at this minute.

Pandia bite down on his lip which caused a yelled of pain to come forth from Ares mouth as he pushed her off himself she stumbled back which made her fall, Ares touched his lip and notice that blood was coming from his lip.

He looked down at her she had a little of his blood on her mouth her chest raised and fall heavily as she looked at him the fire within them resurfaced he balled up his fist as he looked at her.

"I see that our relationship has came down to this... go ahead and run to your mothers because when it comes down to it you'll be back here and you'll see how your life will be," he said as he turned to leave.

Pandia looked at the door and screamed out her frustration she refused to cry right now, she needed to leave before he made up his mind to come back and do anything grabbing her things she could hear the doors opening fear came over her as she stared at the door. Her fears was gone when she saw that it was Adara and her sister carrying her daughter in there she smiled as relief came over her.

"Are you ready my lady?" said Adara

"Yes,"

Two weeks pass...

Pandia could feel her spirits come back to her during her stay with her mother and sisters, she felt more at home here with them than her own home, during her stay she walked the gardens either with her sisters and mother but most time she walked the gardens with Airlia.

She had refused to go to court for that would mean that she would either see him...the last person in the whole cosmos she wanted to think of...but even when she was alone in her room at night memories of Ares and the many terrible things that he did to her were relived every single night making her jump with a cold sweat.

Those nights she felt dirty and sick, quickly she jumped from her bed an went to her bathing chambers and washed herself as if she could still feel his touch upon her skin. She never told anyone about what happen and the more she had it bottled inside the more that it ate at her, that most nights she would simply cry herself to sleep.

Selene had noticed the change in her daughter when she first came back home, it seem that the innocence that shine through her aura was fading away from her, the more she looked the more she was worried about her daughter.

"Pandia how are you feeling today my love?" said Selene as she looked at her daughter, they were outside in the garden picnicking as both woman watched the toddler try without success to stand up.

"I'm fine mother," Pandia said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Pandia when will you open up to me and tell me what is wrong?" she said as she stared at her daughter Pandia looked at her mother.

"If I tell you it would simply make you become distressed and that is not what I need you to be feeling mother," she said as she took her hand.

"I swear you are your fathers daughter, always keeping a faced to hide you real feelings," Selene said Pandia looked at her smiled.

"Maybe...why we do this for the simple reason that we would think people would see us as weak and others looked to us for a common ground that we must keep our feelings aside," Selene looked at her daughter with a small smile tugged at her lips at lest she did somewhat open up.

"There you go my darling come here to mama," said Panda as she smiled at her daughter, Airlia was standing up her tiny arms was out with a smile that showed four front teeth at her mother.

"Adara go get my mother and sisters I think today is the day that Airlia will be walking," said Pandia as she smiled at her daughter.

"Yes my lady," said her maid as she went to do as her mistress said.

"Come on Airlia," she cheered as she took one step towards her mother, Pandia held her arms out ready to catch her if she fall the toddler took another step towards her, as the sound of rushing feet came towards them Pandia without tiring her eyes off from her daughter knew that it was her mother and sisters.

"Come on my darling come to mama," she said as Airlia took one more step towards her mother she took another and landed in the safety of her mothers arms, as cheer of excitement was heard throughout the whole palace. Pandia placed soft kisses on her daughters brow as pride and loved beam around her face.

Not so far away in the palace gardens of Zeus and Hera walked a mother and son, Ares had been in a foiled mood for nearly two weeks seeing how Pandia hadn't returned home yet gossip had already spread like a wild fire about the silver haired goddess spending her time with her mother and leaving him while taking his daughter.

"What is wrong my son?" she said as they ate there lunched Ares had been quite through out the whole visited something that wasn't like him.

"Is it because Pandia have not returned home?" she smiled, she knew that would get her sons attention as he glared at her.

"I could careless that she hasn't returned," he said

"Do not lie to me Ares we both know it is taking everything in you not go to Selene's palace and force Pandia home," she said as she ate.

"It is embarrassing at her behavior, do you hear the gossip that is being spread because of that whore," he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Pandia maybe a lot of things but a whore she is not and do not blame this all on her it is your fault as well," she said

"Mother are you taking the side of your husband bastard?" said Ares as he smile, Hera looked at him and smiled back.

"No...but I know what you did to Pandia," she said as she took a sip of her wine Ares smiled fall as he lean back in his chair, if she didn't know well she would have thought that she saw guilt come across his features.

"It was and honest mistake I allow my temper to get the best of me," his voiced was above a whispered.

"I am ashamed of you, you of all man should know the terrible effects about rape," she said

"I am done here I must go and settle something," he said as he pushed his chair out and started to leave when his mother call out to him.

"Go to your wife Ares, talk her into coming home if she doesn't listen then I will go to her and you'll report back that very day to me," she said

"Yes mother," he said as he walked away, Hera couldn't help but to smile everything was surely running smoothly of her plan.

The next day

Pandia had just placed Airlia down for her afternoon nape giving her time to rest until her daughter wake up and toke up all her undivided attention, she was in one of the study's writing her mother Tara about Airlia taking her first steps she was in the middle of her letter when one of the servants interrupted her.

"My lady you have an visiter," Pandia thought it was one of the boys, after learning of her leaving Ares they took back up there old habit of visiting her most regularly.

"Please send them in," she smiled as the servant walked out of the room, Pandia rose from her seat as she straighten out her dress when she heard the footsteps of one of the boys she smiled.

It would been an understatement that she was shock not to see Apollo or them but instead her husband...Ares, her smile lifted as quickly as it came she didn't care if he saw her disappointment or not.

"Ares," she said with a neutral voiced as she gave him a curtsy Ares looked at her as he bowed he waited tell the servant left when he began to speak.

"You look disappointed in seeing me," he said

"I would be lying if I said other wise...please seat," she said as she took back her seat and continued to write her letter to her mother, she knew it was rude but she didn't care Ares was simply nothing to her all she wasn't nothing to him so why should she care.

"I wish for you to come home," he said getting to the point she stopped and turned to look at him.

"So I can be a prisoner? The gossip is getting to you Ares you can't handle it? Will I advise you to simple ignore it the same way I ignore it," she said as she turned back to her letter.

"Do not be foolish woman...your only hurting yourself in the long run," he said she ignore him as she continue to write to her mother.

He walked over towards Pandia standing over her he placed both his hands over the table and bending his head down where his mouth was close to her ear, he could feel her stiffen under him he knew that he had her.

He couldn't help but to take in her scent...how he missed it so much, he knew that his next move would only make her hate him more but if he needed to use her fear of him then so be it as long as he got what he wanted he didn't care about the effects.

"If you want to be stubborn my dear so can I, you can stay here with your mother as long as you want and I will not bother you but...I will take my daughter from you and I will make sure with all my power that you'll never see our child again," he knew that he had her when he felt her turned towards him gray pools that shined with fire and sparkle with sadness.

"You wouldn't take my child from me," she said.

"I will," he said she placed her head in her hands then she looked to him and he could see all the sadness of the world he could see shine through them.

"I expect and answer by tomorrow," he said as he lifted his wife to her thoughts, he knew that Pandia wouldn't simply handed him Airlia that she loved there daughter more then she could ever love anybody not even himself...knowing this it made it easy for him to use their daughter against her.

Pandia waited tell she didn't hear his footsteps then she slowly allow her emotions to come out...oh how much she hated him as the decision was made she had to return to him or face having him take her child away from her something that she wasn't going to allow such and action.

That very night she told her mother that she was going to return home to her husband, Selene didn't protest for she knew what stirred her daughter decision...Ares after all no one simply didn't arrived to the goddess palace and she didn't know about it ever since the night Pandia was born Hera was the lasted person to ever do that.

The next day Pandia waited for Ares to give him her answer, she watched her daughter practice her walking with her sisters to help if only she could be that size again not knowing anything about pain or sadness but simply happy and free.

Her thoughts was interrupted when a servant came to her, she knew that it was her time she allowed her sisters to watched her daughter as she walked to meet her tempter...Ares she walked the halls towards one of the sitting rooms.

As she came to the door she waited for the guards to open the door for her letting out a sigh she nodded her head towards them as they open the doors for their lady to walked in, crossing the threshold she was expecting to see Ares there but instead she saw the form of her mother in law Hera in her view.

"Your ladyship," she curtsy, Hera turned around to face her daughter in law, she looked at the girl she was only the ripped age of nineteen yet she looked grown Hera notice her she was expecting that the stress from Ares would have aged her but to no fault she was even more beautiful then ever.

"I'm sorry my lady but I'm not up to a social call today," she said

"Pandia, I'm sorry my dear but this is not a social call I've came to speak with you about your leaving my son," she said she took Pandia's silence as for her to go on.

"As you know gossip is spreading very wild about you leaving my son and living with your mother again,"

"There has all ways been gossip spread like wild fire about your son and I relationship, yet you have never taken the initiative in the past about your son and I why now?" Pandia didn't care if she was being disrespectful after all she cared less about this woman and hated the fact that she was trying to become a mother a job that she fail at.

"Your very bright for your own age Pandia but this is become an embarrassment," she said nonchalant

"Which your son brought on himself...I could careless what they say maybe some people should try to act that way then be afraid what others of no importance spread about," Hera smiled all she was definitely a problem in all her plans.

" True but we both know what Ares asked of you, come home and if not he'll take your daughter and we know your not going to allow that to happen,"

"Your right about one thing I will never have my daughter taken from me and have someone else raised her...I could never stomach her growing up to be like her father and his siblings," Hera smiled she knew that was and attack on her parenting but she simply didn't care they were grown now.

"That statement would have hurt if I cared," she said as she rose from the chair, Pandia looked at her never did she saw such a pitiful woman in her life.

"So are you coming home to your beloved husband or not?" said Hera.

"Tell your son that I'll be home tomorrow with our daughter," Pandia clenched her fist as she turned away from her mother in law, Hera simply smiled as she begun to take her leave she stopped and looked back at her daughter in law.

"If you need to talk to anyone you can all ways come to me for advise," she said as a cold unfeeling smile came to her lips.

"Never presume my lady that I will ever tell you anything about my personal life," said Pandia, Hera smiled and continue to walk away.

"She will be back home to you tomorrow," Hera said looking down at her son Ares bowed towards his mother as he left her chambers, he walked down the hall of his parents house feeling a great relief that all of this was coming to end; as he walked he fount himself in the presence of Venus and her Graces, stopping in his track he bowed down to the goddess of love.

"Your ladyship," he said as he heard a soft giggle.

"Your lordship, please you do not have to bow to me after all we are in - laws," she said her voice still sound as sweet as ever as he remember it the first time he meet her.

"Yes my dear sister in law," as he took her hand that she held out and kissed it.

"I presume that you are just leaving your mother," she said as a small smile spread to her lips.

"Yes and I can presume that you are visiting her," he said allowing his charm to come out.

"Yes I need some advise it seem that your brother and I are having some issues," she said quietly.

"I've heard I'm sorry that my wife is the cause for such," he said

"How could I have any control on my husbands growing tired of me and infuriated by your wife's looks, after all she is the must beautiful goddess is what Apollo has told," she said

"Apollo is a fool, I find that the only goddess that could have the title of being beautiful then the others is the one that have control over love," he said she smile.

"Your lordship give me such honor," she said "I've told you why I'm here to see your mother you never told me why your leaving from her quarters."

"Just like you my fair goddess, I to seek advise on my marriage," he said

"I see that we are in the same boat as well...I heard the rumors I'm sorry that is very selfish of her to take your daughter away from you Pandia do not know how lucky she is to have you as her husband," she said he smiled.

"I must be going to your mothers for she might be wondering what is taking me so long," she said

"It was nice speaking to you," said Ares.

"As well as I...if there is any time that you need to speak about your problems please come to me after all I am perfect for the love theme," she said as she graced him with one more smile and walked away.

Ares stood there watching as she walked away from him when she was out of sight he looked down at the hand that she had touched.

He fount himself smiling as he thought that he was surely going to seek her advise after all when she had first came to court Ares knew that he always had feelings for the beautiful goddess but he never acted on them...but now it was totally a different story.


	19. Truthfulness

Truthfulness

"All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on."

~ Henry Ellis

A melancholy gleam fall over her as she took the steps to her home...more correctly her prison. Anxiety could do her no justice at how she felt right now at her returning home, her body seem to shack heart racing thinking of how he might punish her for leaving him and taking their daughter away.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something wet and soft on her check, she stood in her place as she notice that her daughter was giving her a kiss. Pandia smiled at her daughter as she gave her a kiss as while holding her tight to her person.

It seem that her daughter had notice her mothers discomfort and had felt to comfort her in the way her mother always did for her, Pandia clutch her daughter as she placed another kissed in her ebony locks.

This was her reason for returning to this man that was her husband and this life of misery, so she could keep the only thing that kept her sanity her daughter...her Airlia.

"Let us be on our way Airlia...so we can see that mean old papa of yours," she said to the toddler who giggled at the facial expression her mother was making.

She continue on this matter with her baby girl to distracted her mind from all her problems that she was facing right now, reaching the top step she could feel her stomach fall to her stomach as she noticed Ares was the first to welcome her home.

He stood there in all his bravo with a cold and stoned look on his face she on the other hand held her regular neutral expression as she walked towards him, when she was in front of him she gave him a curtsy as he bowed in returned.

"I hope your visited was a good one," he said while his voice sounded indifferently she glared at him.

"As if you cared Ares," she said

"Your right I don't, but I was trying to be civilized to you while in the presence of our child," his voiced was tight.

"You can be civilized with me when our child is around yet you can call me the mother of your child every vulgar word when she's not around?"

"My dear do not forget about last time your mouth got you in trouble, as well as the little mess you pull last time when you left I'm still upset about that," his voice became dangerous, Pandia could feel her anger rushed through her veins how she disliked him so.

"I gave the servants except Airlia's maids the day off so we can spend time together without anyone disturbing us ," he said as he placed his hand on the shell of her back, Pandia stiffen up she could feel herself becoming sick at his touched.

They walked inside of their home it was quiet between them...well Ares as Pandia talked to Airlia as the toddler played with her hair, Ares looked at his wife and daughter during their interaction he couldn't understand what he was feeling but he knew it wasn't right for him to be jealousy of his child.

"Was there anything eventful while you were with your mother?" he said trying to distracted himself from the emotions that he font himself in.

"Yes, our Arilia had took her first steps," she smiled as she kissed her daughter, the news came to him with mixed emotions of course he held the fatherly pride like most fathers who child taking their first steps would feel. Yet he was angry all at the same time never did Ares missed any of his children's first steps all because she was mad at him for something that she was at fault of.

"You made me missed are daughter's first steps," he said glaring at her Pandia looked at him she was quiet.

"Adara take my daughter to her chambers make sure no one is to disturb my wife and I," as he looked at her, Pandia held onto her daughter there was no way she was going to allow him to hurt her again.

Adara walked to her ladyship fearful of what might happen to her praying that he wouldn't go over board like he did the last time, she walked to Pandia holding her hands out to her while she kept a grip on her daughter.

"Pandia give Adara our daughter or you won't suffer much," he said as he walked over to her, Pandia gave her daughter to her as Ares in the flash grabbed her hand and started to walk her to his side of the palace to his personal chambers.

She pull at her arm trying to get away from him but he held a tight hold to her arm, she moved to hit him to districted him but he caught her only when her continue to fight him did he stop and backhanded her and carried her bridal style to his chambers.

Closing the doors to his chambers he threw her on his huge bed and walked to the door locking it turning around Pandia was all ready off the bed looking at him with heated eyes as the side of her check was red where he backhanded her at.

"I'm getting sick of your shit," he said

"Like I'm getting tired of your bullshit," she said

"You want to run away and have some fucking pity party with your mother and sisters while I'm missing my child's first steps because you want too be a fucking victim!"

"As if you give a damn about Airlia! And don't even speak about my mother and sisters she has not interfere between us like your mother has, that's very manly of you Ares to put your mother in this and using our child to get me to return back to you. I would have thought with me gone you and Bellona do whatever the hell you do best. "

"Don't put Bellona into this, this is about you," he yelled.

"Me? What insult that I have caused you for you to hate me so?" she said allowing all those hurt and troubled to finally come out to the man that caused them.

He looked at her as he thought of the question she placed before him how could he answer it...then everything he felt about her came to him.

"You openly disrespect me when I asked for you to not have those fools in my home and that I wanted you to stay away from them,"

"They only dine here once, and I will never break my friendship with "those fools" as you say it they are the only true friends that I have here I will not give them up," she said glaring at him he walked closer to her.

"There is so much...I hate the day that I even marry you,"

"And you wished I don't feel the same? To be with a man that hates me for no reason, who doesn't even love me, who degrades me when his in one of his fucking tantrums because he can't have his way," she said.

"I deserved someone better then you Ares," he looked at her.

"What?" he didn't meant for it to come out like a whisper he wanted it to come out strong but hearing her say those things about him hit him with a force.

"You heard me bitch...I deserve someone better then you," he was completely lost at the bitch part he font it very amusing that she was actually cussing him out.

"Are you fucking saying your going to get a lover?" he walked closer o her, Pandia could see him coming closer but she was going to hold her ground with him.

"If that means so then yes I will find a lover, I'm tired of you and every way imaginable and you have never satisfy me," it was as if something clicked in him when she said that, he could feel himself stalked even closer to her as his fist was balled up he grabbed her arms while holding them tight.

"I don't care how much I hate you...you are mine and not some- fucking- body else...find a lover and I will destroy him and make you understand that you belong to me,"

"Fuck you Ares," he smirk...

"No my dear that's why I have you for," he said as he forcefully kissed her she moved her face from him, as fear rushed up to her Ares let out a dark chuckle.

"Remembering last time...you placed that on yourself," he said she could feel him roam up here body she could feel her body stiffen as tears begin to form.

"Let go of me Ares..." she said

"Why? I don't satisfy you remember you had just said that Pandia so I'm going to satisfy you," he said.

"I don't want this,"

"I'm sorry my dear but your duty as a wife is to satisfy me whenever I want it and I want it from you now, whether its by force or not there is no law for you as a married woman to refused me," he said as he kissed her neck.

She pushed at him moving her arms out of his vic grip as she gave him a slap to the face he looked at her surprise before he could even move she had slap him again which continue with her going on to attack him.

He looked at her never did a woman slap him nor for that matter begin to fight him, he started to laugh as he block her attacks she was angry with him he could tell by how red her caramel complexion became tears formed her eyes.

"I must say my dear your feisty the last time I was too drunk to pay attention but now its a totally different story...we should do this more often," he teased her as she attack him again this time he easy grab her hands and gave her another forceful kiss.

She was about to sink down on his lip when he pull away looking down at as he pushed her onto the bed she looked at him with heated eyes...she couldn't stand him.

"You think I was going to fall for that move again? I told you while in your mothers house your life will changed now we made it clear that we hate each other...I could live with that but the fact of seeing you with another I will not tolerate," he said as he grabbed her ankles pulling her to the edge of the bed Pandia was standing on her elbows as she tired to keep her legs closed.

"Why can you have a lover and I can not?" she said

"Easy I don't like sharing what mines to others and since I'm the only man that you've been with I want to keep it that way," he said as he forcefully open her legs, he pull her dressed all the way up exposing her undergarments she looked at him trying to kick him.

"Pandia I'm going to do this either way so make it easy on yourself and forget about the last time,"

"Why should I forget that you rape me and nearly left me for died," she said tears formed at her eyes.

"I never meant for that to happen or wished it upon you," he said in a whisper

"Then why are you trying to sleep with me when I don't want to?"

"So..I can change the pain that you experience the very first time...now relaxed and you will only have to have sex with me once a month," he said

"Once a month?" he nodded his head

"What about never," she said

"What about I change the deal and simply continue to fuck you when ever I'm in the mood?"

"Once a month and you have to tell me a head of time," she said

"Deal," he said as smirk came to his face, she could feel his hands slid against her thighs i was...soft and gentle...something that she never imagine that Ares was capable of she laid back on the bed closing her eyes. What was she thinking this man that was touching her was the very man that caused her pain, with those very hands that touched with with such easy were the very hands that inflicted pain to her.

Her mind thought this was dirty as her body betrayed her she wasn't suppose to like him rubbing his hands against her thighs this was sick, this was no love in this act it was a sick possession act that he was doing.

Ares on the other hand loved the feel of her skin it was like silk, tugging his shirt off he bent down to her inner thigh and kissed it he could hear her whimper at such and act he kissed all the way up tell he reached her vaginal area her scent was intoxicating musty yet spice...a little piece of heaven for sure.

Using both his thumbs he peal her lips apart and kissed her inner lips she bite down on her lips not trying to allow the moan that wanted to come forth, Ares on the other hand begin to place his tongue inside her moving at a slow pace. Ares felt as if he was on a high from the essence she was spilling out to him, she tasted wonderful exotic yet sweet and he wanted more of her in every way he pull her pelvis closer to him.

Pandia on the other hand was dawning in the tide away of emotions that she was feeling, the reasonable side of her said this was wrong that he needed to stop, this man had hurt you now your allowing him to do it over again. But side that was filled with the passion that she kept n close chains wanted more of Ares, she burned with passion for his touch she wanted him to take her in every way imaginable, she wanted to feel beautiful...young...and ruled by her passions with this dark god.

She could feel a tinge in between her legs the same feeling that she always felt when she lay with Ares the feeling that was never satisfy but made her body as if it needed to burst from the release of power that was stored within her.

Hands clutching the black satin sheets that she remember from her wedding night of years passed, she could feel Ares remove his tongue to replaced it with his fingers as his ministration became even more rapid then before.

Her breathing became heavy, heart racing as her dress cling to her sweaty skin she felt the inside of her burst and becoming all jelly as she moan that was loud rocked her body...no words could expressed how she felt right now after all for the first time in her marry life she had an orgasm.

She lay on the bed trying to catch her breath when she had gain control of her breathing she propped her self up on her elbows as she looked at Ares he was on his knees before her trying to catch his breath, she seat up and did the unthinkable.

For the first time she ran her hands through her husbands hair something that she was never able to do before, his ebony locks was everything that she imagine it was as soft and full and smelt of sand-wood Ares placed his head to her bosom as he worked to removed her dress he on the other hand had all ready removed his pants during the transaction when his erection was getting to him.

Now barred to him Pandia laid down with Ares moving her hair from her face as he caressed her while doing so, he couldn't understand why did he hate her...maybe it was the simply fact that brought out a softer side of him...a venerable side to him that he did not want others to see or think that the god of war had became weak that was why he had to be mean towards her he had to allow the worst of himself to show her that he was not weak.

He no longer could fight the feeling that he adore her...even respected her for the beautiful woman that she was even to the sad fact that she was right she deserved someone way much better then him someone who could really appreciated her.

But the simple fact he didn't share what was his, he never did so before and he wasn't going to now, and that was it.

He kissed her softly as he slide in her he could feel that she had stiffen up that she was panicking when she should be relaxing, he took her right hand and held it as he reassure her that everything was all right by kissing her whispering calming words.

When she had calm down he had slide in her completely he started to move inside her slowly so she could match his strides, he could her make the soft whimpers that he loved so much.

He could feel her hands run through his hair that sent a shivering sensation down his spine, when he felt that she was comfortable he started to pick up his pace.

"Pandia what do you want me to do?" he said as he moved inside her.

"I want you to go harder...faster...deeper," she said during each moan as he started to do as she asked of him, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him closer to him.

They were moving at an tempo that could rival any others, sweat cling to them like a second skin, the scent pure sensuality was sweet to the tongue as the sound of love making was written in the air.

This was the sweetest taboo that they had ever experienced in their married life, he held her with so much delicate care that it would seem that he actually was in love with his wife vic verse to her.

When they were coming to their point of ecstasy Ares started to pound fiercely inside her as she kept up with his strides it only took him three long and very hard strokes for both of there's release.

After catching his breath he pull out of Pandia and slide to the other side of his wife, pulling her closer to him they feel to sleep in each others arms.

The few days since Ares and Pandia sleeping together they did not speak to each other, even with a night of passion the fact that they had shared their feeling about not wanting to be with together kept them apart.

It was until Ares had decided to follow Pandia with their child in the garden, she was seating on the ground with her ladies in waiting surrounding her when his eyes caught in sight of his daughter standing a smile came over to his lips.

Walking to get a better view he could hear the soft voice of Pandia encouraging their daughter, when he had came close Pandia had looked at him and gave him a nod.

"Airlia walk to papa," she said as she held her daughter towards her father Ares who had done this so many times before held his arms out smiling at his daughter.

There was no doubt that Airlia was his favorite child, she took steps towards him with a smile on her face that could melt anybody's heart.

"Come to papa Airlia," he said when as his daughter came to him smiling at her father, when she had reached him he swooped her up in his arms placing kisses all over her.

"Papa," said Airlia everyone was quiet Ares looked at Pandia as Pandia looked at him then at their daughter.

"What did you saw my Airlia?" said Ares

"Papa!" she said as she kissed him he looked to Pandia as she smiled their daughter had said their first words.

"Mama," she said as she turned her head towards Pandia, Ares walked closer to where his wife was and seated next to her Pandia bent down to Airlia head an kissed her the family spent to rest of the day doing such.

The next month

Sticking to the deal this month Ares had asked to lay with Pandia, it seem that each time that she did have sex with him still she felt that any minute he was going to hurt her as her body continue to stiffen every time he came close to her.

Ares was asleep his back was turned to her when she caught sight of a hideous scar on his back something that she had never seen before placing her hand on his back softly she traced it trying not to disturb him, but being Ares he was all ways a light sleeper.

"What are you doing woman?" he said not even to bother look at his wife.

"How did you get that scar on your back?"

"Its a long story that I do not want to tell," he said Pandia look at him as she sigh out.

"Why are you so difficult Ares? Is this a trait that obvious run through your blood?" she said

"Why do you ask me questions? Is this another trait along with being stubborn and smart mouthed that obvious run through your blood?" he said.

"I've been married to you for two and a half years yet I still know nothing about you as you don't know much about me," she said.

"I don't like sharing with people," he said.

She looked at him he jaw was tight this was her life with Ares the good, the bad, and the ugly that he constant put her in.

"Have you a new mistress?" she said this statement made him turned around as he looked at her.

"That is not your place to ask," he said

"Ares save me the bull shit, you careless for me and I want to know the other unfortunate woman then me that have to deal with your bullshit," she said he smirked.

"You have a foul mouth," he said

"Its something that I picked up from you," she said glaring at him.

"If you must know I'm debating with myself about her but she haven't told me anything yet," he said.

"I'll find out anyway," she said

"How?"

"Because every time you fuck me you all ways say whoever holds your attention name out," she said.

"Pandia...do it bother you when I'm with another woman?" he said she looked at him.

"It doesn't matter if I told you so or not," she said

"Tell me either way,"

"Yes...it bothers me all the time and well forever bothers me, but the simply fact is you don't care and will never love me," she said as she roused from the bed and walked to her bathing chambers as Ares looked at her disappearing form confused at the sudden truthfulness of his wife.


	20. Mixed Messages

Mixed Messages 

"They do not love that do not show their love."

~ William Shakespeare

"Why do you tease me so, my fair goddess," Ares looked at the woman that so many years ago had held his heart way before Bellona and the others, if he had ever decided to marry anyone she would have been the right woman to marry.

"I never teased you Ares or any other man I just simply don't jump to your advances," said Venus as they lounged in one of the many temples of hers, they've been meeting secretly for the pass five months making sure that they were few steps ahead of the other immortals during their dealings.

"Then what shall I do to prove to you that I love you," he said she looked at him and smile.

"I want you to declare yourself to me, I do not want to hear that you have any other mistresses or for that matter impregnate any other woman, I want your loyalty and devotion," she said

"As you wish my dearest," he was about to lean in and kissed her when she stop him and started giggling.

"Why do you laugh at me?" he said

"Because Ares, you can not do such a thing...when there is Pandia," she had said the one name that he never wanted to hear at this minute for it only brought out one of the worst feelings that he hated most...guilty.

"She is your wife and with that title you owe her your devotion, loyalty as well as love,"

"Venus...I do not love my wife I assure you, we were placed in an arranged marriage that I didn't know about until the week she returned back to Olympus," he said.

"But after two years together there must be some feelings for her?" she said Ares looked at her how could he tell her something that he didn't know himself.

"I...admire the mother that she is to my daughter but that is all she has made it clear that she has no feelings for me nor I for her," he said.

"What about Bellona?"

"Bellona and I are through Venus you must trust me on that,"

"How can I?" she yelled at him.

"Did you not tell me long ago that you love me before I was given to that...that brothers of yours?"

"Yes..."

"Before the marriage ceremony you were all ready laying your hands on Bellona and getting her impregnated," she said tears was forming from her eyes.

"Venus I love you...but how did it make me feel to see you getting married and having children with my brother? All my love for you went towards Bellona," he said

"Then you see how I felt when Pandia came whispers about her being more beautiful then I and seeing her take you away from me," she said, Ares walked over towards Venus and held her to his person as he looked down at the fair goddess.

"Venus I do love you," he said as he kissed her and she returning the kiss.

She didn't understand why he was summoning her for, they had no need to speak to each other unless it was about their children or a new campaign of war to discussed about.

Other then that Ares and her we're simply nothing, anything that they once shared for each other was through all that she wished for now was to have a life of her own without the prospect of getting hurt by any other man again.

The guards moved aside as they allowed the ravened hair- jaded eyed goddess into the study, Bellona walked in prepared, with a indifferent scowl on her face and a attitude to match the fiery pits of hell ready to give out anything that Ares was going to throw at her.

How sadly mistaken she was when instead of the man that she had once thought she loved and father all of her children, came in the place was the wife that she had so badly hated throughout their affair.

Pandia with the toddler stride on her hip stood before the goddess with a smile that could out shine the sun its self, Bellona wasn't prepared for such a meeting her protective aura had faded instantly at the sight of this woman.

"Please Lady Bellona...seat," said the young goddess, Bellona looked at the woman for a certain amount of minutes then walked towards one of the chairs seating down she was facing Pandia.

"Did...Ares asked you to send for me?" she said

"No, Ares doesn't know that I sent for you,"

"You sent for me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I lied to get you here...but I thought if I had asked you wouldn't have shown," she said

"Your right I wouldn't have and to use that bastard name to get me here was foul. Did you simply assume that I would jump every time he'll asked for his presence like a simple slut," Bellona said as her anger came out.

"No...I mean...this is not going as I planed," Bellona jumped up from her seat and looked at the goddess in front of her, so she thought that she was going to give her a scolding and try to humiliate her.

"What did you plan to humiliate me? Brag in my face about your relationship with him, you..."

"I simply wanted someone to talk too...and seeing how we share the same experienced...I just wanted to talk," she said as she looked down at her daughter Bellona looked at her.

There was something about her whole aura that told her that she wasn't lying to her...but more of it, it seem as if she was pleading with her; letting out a sigh she seat right back down, Pandia gave her a small smile.

"Please have some refreshments," she said

"Thank you," Bellona said as she drank the fresh tea that Pandia was serving she watched the exchanged between Pandia feeding the little girl.

"Mama," the little girl said Pandia looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes my darling?" the little girl rubbed her eyes as signaling to her mother that she was sleepy, Pandia automatically knowing what she meant started to rock her to sleep.

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen months," she said as she kissed her daughter head, Bellona knew that this was the little girl that Ares had father with a human woman after all when she had font out about it she was livid about the whole situation.

Just like her mother, she would had never condone taking care of her husbands bastard or even for that matter have the child in her home; she had once joked that it was Pandia's inability to have a child herself that she was so geared to take any child that Ares bore with another woman as her own.

"Adara, can you please place Airlia down for her afternoon nape," said Pandia as a woman went to grabbed the now sleepy child from her mothers arms, the two goddess looked as the child was taking out of the room.

"I know what your thinking, why on earth would I raised a child that wasn't mine but that of my husband and another woman," she said Bellona looked at the silver headed goddess.

"Despite what everyone has said about my inability to have my own child...the simple fact is that I loved her every since the day she was brought here, whether she didn't come out of me she is my birth daughter and the only truly good thing that Ares have ever done for me. After all she is a innocent child and her father's faults is not hers as well as the fact that her biological mother is gone it would only be foolish of me to lash out on something innocent."

Bellona was even more quieted never once did she ever thought about such before, she looked closely at the goddess she was nothing more then twenty and yet she was as wiser then her age.

"Why did you wished to see me?"

"Like I've said, for the common fact that we share the same experience with one certain individual," she knew all to well who that individual was and she cared not to speak his name.

"How is the bastard," she said which made Pandia smile.

"Being the same old temperamental man whore that he is," she smiled, never would Bellona expected to hear such words coming out of a creature like Pandia...she smiled how truly bad she had misjudged her as she laughed.

"Have he font somebody new?" she said

"We're talking about Ares of course he has somebody warming his bed as we speak," she said

"You speak so lightly of the subject, your his wife don't you feel some pang of jealousy?"

"No, after all he made it very clear on the first night that we were together where I stood in his life,"

"I did for sure...I simply hated you I made sure to keep him away from you whenever I could; even worst I allow him to take me the night of your birthday celebration just knowing that if you did lay with him that he was all ready marked."

"I knew that you did but after all you did have him first before I came into the pictured, I had thought that I would marry Hermes, Apollo, or Dionysus but Fate have a funny way of not going to your plans."

"I had thought so too, they simply are madly in love with you," Bellona said

"To the point that they act foolish...I'm madly in love with them as well," she said laughingly

"I bit that irritates Ares,"

"It does...but who cares after all I don't see then like I used to simply because of him,"

Bellona thought about what she said never did she thought that Pandia suffered worst then she ever did by Ares, maybe she was lucky enough of never marring him for she couldn't handle the stressed of wondering where his eyes wonder when her back was turned or when she wasn't even there, so caught in her musings she was interrupted by the softness of Pandia's voiced.

"Do you still love him?"

"No," Bellona

"Your such a terrible liar," she said Bellona looked at her.

"I understand that he hurt you but even with that you love him, like he stills love you," Pandia said.

"Do you love him?" Bellona said

"There's days when he is sweet and caring an I begin to love him and there are days when he does foul and terrible things to me is when I pity him most," she said as a single tear exposed its self, she wrapped it away.

"Sorry for that," she said

"It is all right," as she reached towards Pandia's hand an squeeze it reassuringly.

One month later

Pandia laid there once again as Ares pounded his member inside her, she held her arms to his shoulders eyes closed as she thought about anything instead of being in this bed with him; she thought about her conversation with Bellona. Never did she feel as if she could tell her darkest secrets with anyone including her beloved friends like she could with Bellona, without the fear that she might looked to her as dirt she begin to see the raven haired goddess as a close confident.

"Your so tight..." he groan out to her as he pounded inside of her, the gods she wished that this was all over, wished that he have and orgasm and get off of her, she could feel him tightening around her walls as he ejected his seamen inside her womb.

"Venus.." she open her eyes...he did not say that name to her, with unknown strength she pushed him off her which took him by surprise as she stood from his bed and walked to his bathing chambers locking the door behind her she walked to the pool and started to wash fiercely the very essence of Ares off of her body.

When she was done she stepped out into his room in a towel, Ares was still in the bed where she left him as she begin to dress herself.

"What the hell was that for?" he said she didn't say one thing to him as she had finished putting her dress on and headed for the door and leaving Ares all together, twenty minutes later Ares was slamming the doors to her room open and locking them behind them.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled

"You know exactly what the hell is wrong with me, Venus?"

"What about Venus?" he said

"You said Venus name while in bed with me, so I have a big problem with that," she said

"It was a mistake Pandia,"

"A mistake you've made two many times before, so Ares are you now fucking around with Venus? I have to seat back while she carries one of your children as well?"

"Watch you mouth Pandia," he said

"Why? She can lie and say that I'm sleeping with her husband humiliate me in public yet do the same thing as well? I dislike that vain bitch that she is and how she treats Hephaestus, so don't tell me to watch me mouth your not my father nor my mother," she said

Ares walked over towards her grabbing hold of her tightly as he glared down at her and she doing to the same to him, he backhanded her making her land on the bed where he was instantly on top of her while his hand rested on her neck.

"You will watch your tongue,"

"Why? Are you going to beat me again? Force yourself upon me? Do your worst for there is nothing more you can do to me in this lifetime,"

"I can do more...believe me but you will not speak about the woman that I love in that manner again," he said

"She doesn't know how to love...and your going to be in the crossfire when she grows tired of you and find another," he became pale.

"Then I will take that risk, why should you care you hate me," he said

"You do things for me to hate you...but I don't. I care and pity you but I will not lie and say I love you for you haven't earned it...now get off me," he looked at her and got off of her and lift her room all together.

As the months passed Bellona and Pandia begin to grow a close friendship, Bellona made sure to visited the fair headed goddess every twice a week depending whether there was anything important to do as well as Pandia whenever Ares had lift to do what he usually do.

Today they went to Pandia's garden it was the first that she had returned to the place every since the accusing at court made by Venus and the incident with Ares, this was the first day that she meet the off-spring of Ares and Bellona children.

All of them held both their parents qualities and appearances, even if they held the demeanor for war they all held a friendly quality about themselves especially when it came to the handling of their younger half sibling.

"Bellona you should be very proud to have grown children like you have," Pandia said as they walked the grounds.

"Thank you very much, they are my life," she said.

"Question, but I remember the twins being born only month after Ares and I wedding how is it that they are all grown?" Pandia said making Bellona laugh at the goddess innocent ignorance.

"Did they not teach you this at the temple?" Pandia shook her head no.

"Well...each child is different especially immortal children, depending on how much power the parent hosted like Airlia. She is a demigod it would take her longer to grow, because her mother was a human and her father was a god who is powerful with that her body will grow at a slower pace until its perfect to store the power that she has inherited from her father.

Now with immortal child like yourself you where father by one of the big three Zeus and mother by one of three sky immortals Selene, you grow at a human speed yet mature quickly despite your age...but as I'v started each child is different."

"Well the good part is that I know that I can still keep Airlia that size for a while," she said, "may I ask another question a personal question?"

"Yes," she said not liking how this was going to lead into.

"Was he always gentle with you?" she said

"Gentle in what way?" Bellona said as she and Pandia continued to walk further away from ear reached.

"You know what I mean by gentle," she said as they stopped by one of the many ponds that was on the garden, both woman took a seat on the ground as they looked at the fish swim in the water.

"Yes...he was always gentle...caring with me when I wanted him to be other times...it could be very rough," she said Pandia gave her a small smile.

"Do you love having sex with Ares?" Bellona didn't know what to say after all Pandia was Ares wife, discussing about sex with someone else's husband could be very awkward for any woman.

"Yes, very much so and you?"

"I don't enjoy it," she said her eyes never even looking at her, something deep inside her that there was something more to it something that Pandia wasn't ready to talk about even when she needed the released.

"You know that his courting Venus," she said

"How do you know?"

"Like I always find out, when he lays with me he always imagine another woman that holds his attention in my place and when his finished he says her name,"she held a small sad smile.

"Pandia...have you told anybody this before?" she said

"No I keep a lot of things inside,"

"Then why tell me this? After all you shouldn't trust me after all I once was Ares mistress," she said

"I don't know...but I do trust you after all we do share the same blood of our father Zeus as well as the same loyal qualities as him,"

"Pandia you are a strange person by way of a friend and sister," she laughed.

"I hear that a lot," she laughed along.

"You know its not going to last long he will grow tired of her and discarded her like us," said Bellona

"No...his in love with her there is no doubt about that, Venus will grow tired of him and discarded him when she finds another lover to take his place," Pandia said.

"I'm happy for that it will teach him a good lesson," Bellona smiled at the thought.

"It will teach him a very good lesson, the only person I'm most sorry about is Hephaestus then he'll learn what his wife truly about then again he might fall for the same mistake all over again," Pandia.

"And how do you know this?"

"Will Zeus is their father, which mean they have a failing of falling in love with a beautiful face and getting burned by it in the long run,"

"True...seeing how father is married to my mother," she said.

The woman had spent the rest of the day in close confidence laughing and smiling for the very first time and unbeknown to them that a bound between was forever growing stronger then any immortal alike could ever break.


	21. Tonight

Tonight

"We choose our joys and sorrows long before we experience them."

~ Khalil Gibran

"Are you sure that Ares will not be here Pandia?" said Bellona, as both goddess walked towards the dining hall of Ares and Pandia's palace.

"Depending on Ares he might or might not show up...and so what if he comes Bellona you are my friend and a gust," she said as she held the ebony headed goddess arm, Bellona looked at the strange woman that she considered her best friend.

"Do not blame me for ruining the dinner because I threw my knife directly at his heart," she smiled which made Pandia laughed.

"Actually I might join you," she said.

"Little innocent Pandia is really cruel...I think you should allow her to come out more,"

"She only comes out when I feel like it," as the two woman giggled as they approached the doors of the dining hall the guards allowed them to entered...it was a great relieved to both of them to see that Ares was not going to join them for dinner.

"I guess we won't be graced with his presence tonight, shall we?" said Pandia as she took her seat along with Bellona as there food was served to them.

"So is it always like this?" said Bellona, Pandia took a sip of her wine as she smiled at her friend.

"It's awkward when he is here...when he's not me and the servants have a pleasant time, do we not?" she said to the servants as they all voiced their agreements to their lady statement.

"It was worst in the beginning though...but I learned to not depend on Ares presence a lot," as she placed her goblet down and started to eat.

"I'm sorry...I never knew what you went through during that time," Bellona said.

"Stop it...it was never your fault after all you had him first before I showed up, during that time I was positive that I might be marrying Hermes or Apollo, or probably even becoming the lover of Dionysus," Pandia laughed.

"That reminds me, if you could chose one of them to be your lover who would it be?" as a teasing smile play at her lips as she looked at her friend.

"Bellona I should get you,"

"What? I'm only asking a question after all it's not like you're going to act on it Panda," she said as she drank from her wine.

"It's hard to say...Hermes was the first to meet me and I simply adore his boyish ways and how charming he could be...then there's Dionysus always saying sensual stuff and with a dark handsome aura about him...but then theirs Apollo... after all he is light himself and very passionate in many other ways" she giggled.

"I think you would have to choose Apollo you two are best suited for each other," Bellona said.

"Yes...I would have to say Apollo," she said as drank from her wine and smiled, "what about you my dear Bellona? Who do you now show your fancy too?"

"No one at this moment...and why that is Panda," she said

"Because I want to hear about someone else's love life seeing how I have none,"

"Oh you could, you just choose not too...after all if Ares can have a lover why not you?"

Pandia was about to say something when the doors of the dining hall was open by no other than Ares himself.

Ares had only expected to dine with his wife…the sudden thought that his wife and ex-mistress and mother to his children would be dining together never would have surfaced in his mind. Here at this minute they were together in the same room, standing before him with smiles on their faces. Were his eyes playing a trick on him? No, they were as real then any image he could ever think of a pure nightmare for any man that's been untrue to his wife.

"Ares, what a pleasure for you to join us, Bellona was so kind enough to join us for dinner," Pandia said.

"Was she?" he said

"Of course Ares, dear sweet Pandia asked me and I couldn't resist not too," Bellona said as the two women looked at each other and shared a mischievous smile.

"Will there is no point for you ladies to stand I see that you are enjoying your dinner I will leave you be," he said as he walked out before the doors was even closed he could hear them giggled inhaling he headed off to his training room.

After seeing Bellona off, Pandia walked to Ares side of the palace there was no doubt in her mind that he was angry with her.

Coming to his personal chambers she knocked on his doors.

"You may enter," opening the door to his chambers she walked in, the room was dimly light with the warmth from the fireplace when she was fully in the room her eyes was laid upon Ares.

He was seating in one of the chairs that resided in the room, a goblet in his hand that was filled with the sweetest nectar of the gods, his eyes was glued to the flames.

Pandia looked at the man that was her husband…she couldn't understand why did he acted the way he does, he could be so sweet at times and even loving and then become a monster so vial that it scared her.

She walked behind him not wanting to be in his view as she placed her hands on his shoulders he instantly lean his head closer to her person.

"So I'm guessing that you and Bellona are friends now?" he said

"Yes," as she looked into the flames.

"That will be good for you to have more female friends instead of those fools," he said.

"The way you talk Ares it seem that your jealous of those fools," she chuckled.

"I'm not jealous of them, I simply hate the way they look at you and like I've stated numerous of times you belong to me," he said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I belong to you? How can you hate someone and still want them to belong to you?"She said.

"I never hated you,"

"What?" she couldn't believe her ears at what he said.

"You've always stated it so many times…"

"I only said it to hurt you," he said

She removed her hands from his shoulders and walked around and faced him, she wanted to see his eyes to look upon them to see the truth in them.

Kneeling in between his legs she looked up to him as he looked down at hers.

"Why do you want to hurt me intentionally when I have never done anything to hurt you," she said

"You have no idea what you do to me emotionally Pandia," he said as he caress her check.

"Then tell me?"She said as he took a sip from his wine.

"I can't do that…I have all ready did so much to you I cannot allow you to lose the last bit of your innocent glow," he smiled down at her.

"Come have a drink with me," he said as he slapped her arm lightly as he pours her a glass of wine and handed it to her, she accepted it.

"You don't want me to know your inner demons in fear that I lose my innocence yet you give me a drink?" she said as she sips her wine.

"Pandia you're innocent to a level but not all that innocent like you think you are," he smirked like the devil that he was.

"And what are they?" she said as she relaxed on the fur rug as Ares joined her with the bottle of wine.

"Will you have a foul and smart mouth," he said

"Which I never had until being married to you," she said as she drinks from her wine.

"Those cloths you wore when you first came to court revealed to much skin and left nothing to the imagination," he smirked.

"Were I was from that was how all the woman dressed and I saw far much worst what these woman wear here. And anyway you never cared to look everyone else like me in them," she said.

"I can guess it was…Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo," he glared at her playfully

"Correct, they always complemented me every time they saw me," she said

"I bet you like the pretty complements," he said.

"Yes…unlike you who never given me a complement unless it's an insult," she said.

"Will you look lovely my dear," he said

"Fuck you," as they both laughed

"I was trying to give you a complement…and I thought that we made it clear that is why I have you for?" he said giving her a boyish smile which within her heart made it flutter.

"Is that all I'm good for? To simply raised your child and to fuck you whenever you want to?" she said as she sip from her wine.

"No, there is many things that you are good at, but the fucking part you're the best bed partner I had be far," he said as he drunk his wine.

"Then why do every time you release yourself in me you call out another woman's name?" she said as she lean back.

"So I cannot like you Pandia," he said.

"And why is that?"

"For the simple fact my mother approves of you,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If your mother is Hera…then yes it is because she's getting something out of it whether for her kicks or for something else," he said sipping his wine.

"You don't trust your mother?" it was the most saddest thing in the world for a person can ever go through…to not trust the woman that birth you, to not trust your mother was a sin in her eyes.

"I wouldn't trust her on my life or my children's…Pandia do not give me that look, at lest you had two mothers that cared, raised, and love you. My mother was so busy with her vanity and trying to see who my father's was sleeping with she never raised us," he said

"Ares…I'm not like your mother and truthfully I do not like her, but I can assure you that I never knew about our betrothal," she said as he looked at her.

"How did you feel when you knew about it?"

"I was mad at my mother for not telling me, and then sad at the fact that I would never marry for love but to some stranger…then I thought about my parents in India after all they were brought together in an arranged marriage and are so much in love that you would think it's real. But I came to terms with myself…somewhere inside me said that our marriage wouldn't be like theirs."

"I was livid after all Bellona was pregnant with our twins and I don't like being told what to do by my mother," he said as he pour them some more wine in there goblet.

"What made you come to terms?"

"I had to or face the wrath of Hera and Zeus," they both laughed.

"So…where do you stand with Venus?" she said Ares looked at her.

"Venus…I have love Venus every since she first came to Olympus…" he was cut off with her laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he said growling playfully.

"Love and lust are to different words," she said

"Goddamn you Pandia…I fear that you do know me more then you lead yourself to believe," he laughed out heartily.

"No I just know that your penis is like an animal and would attack any woman that opens her legs up to you," she said making him laugh.

"I do love her and I do lust after her the same way I do for you Pandia," he said.

"Are you serious, Ares?" she said not believing him for a minute.

"Believe me I do…Definitely when you wrote those letters to me during that time that I was away, I must say I really thought that you held some feelings for me."

"As if Ares," she said as she drank her wine.

"Come on Pandia I know you don't love me after all I haven't earn it nor do I seek it but there some part of you that is attracted to me,"

"I will be big enough to say that I find your devilish appearances very attractive are you happy that I said it? That at times I do lust for you but the most of the time I can't stand you,"

"Yes I am," he said smirking.

"Now you tell me about me," she said as the wine was taking its effect on them.

"Yes I do found you very attractive and I do want to take you every chance I get, now are you happy woman?" he said

"Yes…its funny I like the drunken Ares way much better than the sober one," she said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Like I like the very pissed off Pandia and the drunken one as well I find it very amusing when you try to cuss me out," he said

"Toast then to our difficult and misunderstanding relationship," holding her cup out to him as he's touched hers as they took a sip of their wine.

"Now back to Venus because I know I couldn't tell you this when your sober, you only become more temperamental," she said as she seat up.

"Ask away," he said

"Are you fucking her?" she said jumping to the point.

"Not yet but soon I will,"

"Here are the rules…"

"What? Rules?" he said

"Yes rules, I for once want to take charge of something in this relationship," she said.

"Give me these blasted rules my dear," he said

"One, if you sleep with her don't come to me, I do not want to catch anything she has," she said he laughed.

"What if I sleep with her one day and you the other?"

"No, sleep with her on that day don't bother coming to me any other day or when she doesn't want to sleep with you and I'm the last option. If you do come to me it better be on your own accord or when I want to be bother with you," she said

"I will agree to that," he said

"Good, two, if you get her pregnant I want to hear it from you and not from someone else mouth," he nodded his head.

"Three, if I say no, I don't want to sleep with you leave me be. Four, I would like to have my beloved fools come to visited me," she said.

"Agree," holding out his hand she took it smiling at each other.

"We should do this more," she said softly as she looked at the fire.

"What get drunk together?" he said

"That…and talk… I think we could become very good friends instead of lovers," she said.

"I would like that," he said as he tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Ares,"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if I truly did take a lover?" she said.

"You want the truth?" he said seating up.

"Yes,"

"I don't know what I'll do…part of me wants you to have someone much better than me someone to show you the love that I cannot give you. The other half would want to kill the man and make you understand that you are mines and no one else."

"Then I'll make sure never to get caught,"

"That would best," they laughed as they both looked at the fire that burned in the fireplace.

It was quiet between them; the only sound that could be heard throughout the room was the cracking of the ambers as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"Ares,"

"Yes Pandia?"

"I want you to take me," even in his intoxicated mind he couldn't help but to look at her. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"What,"

"I never ask you for anything before…but…I want you to take me, tonight I'm Pandia, not Venus, not Bellona, or any other woman, tonight I'm Pandia your wife and you Ares is my husband. You owe me this," he nodded his head.

He eyes was locked on hers, so many emotions could be read as he looked at those remarkable gray eyes of his wife, he did owe her, and he had token so much from her and she…she who never asked for anything wanted him to make love to her. Her…only her for tonight not as any other woman but her and he would do so, tonight he would be a husband to her a true lover to her tonight.

He moved closer to her wrapping his strong arms around her slender and curvy waist he pulled her closer to him her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved her hair from her face.

His thumb caressed her lip as he looked at her, she felt so right in his arms so soft…so warm…and bright, she was the light to his darkness that consumed his soul.

He bent down and kissed her, it was soft…tender a soft moan slipped from her lips, nibbling on the bottom of her lip asking for entrance she obliged him as his tongue slipped in and started to explore the sweet carven of her mouth.

Their tongues danced with each other neither trying to dominate the other but became as equals, he rubbed circular motions on her back as she moved closer to his touched which caused his member to become erected even more.

He didn't want to take her here not on the floor but to his bed, still kissing her he had smoothly moved his arms from around her waist but under her and lifted her up as the moved to the bed. Laying her down on the bed he broke the kiss allowing them to take much needed air, both lips were swollen as they both were mirroring a smirk.

"Tonight were going to see if little Pandia can ride," he gave her a devilish smile.

"There is so much you don't know about me," she said making him chuckle as he once again kissed her on her lips still while she still smirk.

"I really think I love the drunk Pandia more," he said as he move to her neck as he kissed a sensitive spot that made her moan, he continue to kiss it teasing her as the sensitive shivers ran through her while his hands started to remove the dress that she had on.

Slipping the dress off before Pandia even relieve it, she could feel Ares trail his kisses all the way down from her neck to the valley of her breast, she could hear him chuckle.

"Why are you chuckling?"

"I must say that I love are daughter more?"

"And please what does our daughter have to do with anything?" she said looking at him.

"For the simple fact that you breast feed her, the milk has made them very big then they all ready were," he said

"Shut up and continue to make love to me," she said as she lean her head back abiding to her wishes he moved on top of her he started at her right breast flicking his tongue on her hard nipple he could hear her moan then taking it full in her mouth he started to suck on her nipple as his hand kneed her left nipple, Pandia on the other hand could feel the pleasure that he was giving to her, her intoxicated lusty mind had token over her leaving all reason as to why she was doing this.

Ares on the other hand had after paying attention to her right gave was starting on her left breast as he watched the flush look that spread throughout his wife's face yes indeed he did love her in a way but he would never tell her.

When he had finished attacking her breast he moved his hands caressingly on her sides, loving the feel of her skin on his hands, moving further down he pushed her hips up spreading her legs as he could smell the sweet scent that was coming from her, he moved his hand to her womanhood as he rubbed his thumb to her inner lips he could feel her shiver at his slight touched.

Using both his thumbs he open her lips and without her evening knowing it stuck his tongue inside her, a soft moan came forth from her mouth as he started to work on her after all she was the only woman in all his life ever did he done oral to.

He took in the sweet nectar that she was giving him enjoying it like a man for the first time in days was finally fount food and was enjoying every taste of it, Pandia ran her hands through his hair as she moaned from what he was doing to her body.

She could feel the shocking bolts inside her gather up like a great storm traveling from her head to her stomach when it finally burst inside her as she gave out a great moan that rocked her body.

Ares licking up all the juices that she provided him when he felt that he had clean her from all her juices he moved up to look at her, her body shimmer with sweat but the flush look on her face as her chest raised and fall made his erection harder than before.

Removing his pants he needed to be inside her now moving back on top of her he kissed her one more time as she obliged him with the kissed holding her hip in his hand he slowly enter her, both of them gave out a moan.

Pandia wrapped her legs around him as he pushed inside her, they moved at a steady pace each keeping up with the other as they sway with the rhythm of each other.

Ares moved harder and deeper inside her, wanting to get close to her in every way imaginable as he hit every single one of her spots as she moaned out to him it was simply blissful.

When he felt that they both were about to come he moved faster inside of her pumping harder until his seaman ejected inside her as she came as well both screaming out each other name, Ares moved out of her and laid on his back while moving Pandia on top of him with a smirk on his face he looked at his wife.

"Now let's see what you can do?" he said, she smirked at him as she bend her head down, she softly kissed him on his forehead moving down to each one of his eyes he sigh out contentedly as she kissed his check moving further down to his lips there she placed a tender kissed upon his lip.

She moved down to his chest she placed soft kisses on his chest, as she nibbled on his nipple making the great god of war moan with a shiver along as she moved her hands down his stomach.

He could feel her come close to his manhood instantly making it become hard once again, she moved down with a smirk on her face she kissed his member making Ares eyes fly open.

She wasn't going to do it?  
Then he could feel something warm and wet wrap around his member he looked down as he saw his wife head bob up and down.

"Pan…dia," he said as chastised himself for sounding so weak like a sissy but he couldn't help it, the pleasure that he was getting from her was unbelievable he could feel her smirk as she continue to give him head.

Her nice move made him even sound more like a sissy when he felt her hands messaging his groins…no other woman he has been with never done that before, he could feel his hands move to her head.

As the minutes seem to fly he could feel himself about to come at any minute when she had stop…he looked down at her.

"Why…did you stop?"

"You don't like that feeling of not being satisfy…that is how I felt when you would only come and never allow me to," she said

"I'm sorry for now on I'll be more attentive to your needs," he said.

"Good…if I was cruel I would simply leave the room and go to bed but then…you'll say that I don't know how to ride and I can't allow you to talk shit," she said as she pushed him back down as he help her straddle him.

She slowly slide herself on his member, Ares looked at the goddess before him and never did she looked more lovely then right now he moved his arms around her waist as she laid her hands on his chest and started to move.

"Your tight…Pandia," he said.

"And your hard," she said he smirked

"Smart mouth," as he slapped her on her ass making her moan as she started to move faster, Ares eyebrow raise at the new revelation about his wife…he slapped her ass again which made her moan.

"Ares continue to do that…" as she moved faster holding onto her hip as she ride him he slapped her on her ass again, as there tempo moved faster than before, he had to remind himself that she had to be on top more.

She bend down to capture his lips as he with her, as they started to grinded on each other making their sexual high become even more, she loved the feeling that he was giving her as he was to her.

When they felt that they were about to come Ares hands intertwine with hers as she kissed them lovingly as with five more good pumps they had came to their breaking point.

"Ares,"

"Pandia,"

Pandia fall on top of Ares as he grabbed a blank and pull it over to them while embracing her while she was still in him as he kissed her face lovingly, she looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"So do you doubt me now?"

"No,"

"Good," she said as she slides off of him still in his embrace.

"Pandia I want you to move into my quarts of the house,"

"Why is that?" she said feeling sleep come upon her.

"Because we're married and that separate rooms is fucking stupid," making her laugh.

"Yes Ares, as long as you don't expect me to have sex with you every night," she said

"Deal…I'll simply get us both drunk again so we can have sex," they both laughed as they went to sleep in each other arms.

**Okay I know that some of you are getting very pissed off with Ares and you should…but remember there is three parts to this story…Part I. Birth to a Goddess, Part II. Love and War, and Part III. Rediscovery.**

**Ares need to go through more trials before he can realized that Pandia is the one all along so don't give up the faith in him…Please review.**

**Peace**

**~B.J.R**


	22. An Historic Love

An Historic Love

"People need loving the most when they deserve it the least."

~ John Harrigan

Ares abiding by his promised, had allowed Pandia's faithful friends to visited her whenever they wished as well as not to harass her for intercourse. Pandia a woman of her word had moved to Ares quarters of the house with a room given to her, for whenever she didn't feel like being in Ares presence.

Could this somewhat be a start to relationship towards them? It was a undeceive answer that Pandia couldn't answer, after all Ares could change his moods so rapidly that it was a matter of time before he blow; Ares on the other hand thought it was a big step towards this "friendship" they were testing out.

The change of the sudden mood between the couple could be seen by the servants, their master was no longer aggravated towards their mistress and she was less frustrated with their master.

Everything was at a tranquil ease between them instead of the constant war between the two, making everyone seem more relaxed instead of being tensed; wondering what was going on between them in those closed doors .

If the battle at home was finally over Ares was dealing with a battle that was agonizing to his soul... all in the form of a courtship to the lovely Venus, their secret meetings had not been found out by anyone yet the goddess emotions could be as rapidly changing at any minute.

There was days that she would say that she loved him, telling him to make her his...While there were days when she simply change her mind, saying that she was not ready for such a commitment.

He had never dealt with such a difficult woman before...will except for his mother and wife, two of the most stubborn and difficult woman he ever known. Then again Pandia never was irrational with her emotions, she was always reasonable unlike the other two.

Frustrated and annoyed he would returned home in a foul mood that could start a war, lashing out on servants or sprinting in his training room with some of his guards... no one was safe when he was angry.

Today was no different, for once again Venus had shunned him away and once again he was returning home with a foul temper, storming the hall towards his chambers everyone made sure to stay out the way of the raging god of war.

As he came to the doors of his bed chambers he instantly stopped at the sound that was coming from inside, absent minded he placed his ears to the doors, it was ridiculous to do such in ones own home but something within said if he open the door the spell of the voice would end.

The soft melody was soft and ethereal, the voice held a calming and loving aura...something that could be describe as a mothers voice, his once foul mood disperse feeling relaxed and at ease as if he was the child that was being rocked in the mothers arms as she singed the loving lullaby to him.

When the song finally end he still held the after effects of the song embraced him, opening his eyes he noticed the position he was in chastising himself for acting so ridiculous at this moment, he fixed himself and proceed to enter the room.

It didn't come as an sudden shock to him as to who held the beautiful voiced that no Muse could ever possessed, there in the far side of the room was seating Pandia humming as she rocked Airlia to sleep.

A smile tugged at his lips at how beautiful she looked at this moment with their child in her hands, when a image took over his mind as he saw the silver haired goddess pregnant with a child, there was no doubt in his mind that she would be extremely even more beautiful if she was to ever get pregnant with his child.

Leaving his musings he walked towards his wife and child to make his presence known, Pandia head slowly came up when she heard Ares walking towards them with a smile on her lips she couldn't help the urge to not tease him.

"I wonder who was making all that loud commotion in the hallway I was thinking that you were ready to go to war again," she whispered to him he chuckled.

"No, there's no country to my liking that I want to destroy," he said as she laughed softly.

"Then who put you in a foul mood?" she said as she looked down at their daughter.

"A fair headed demon by the name of Venus," he said knowing that would make her laugh, he loved the sound of her voiced he mostly loved her laugh.

"Anyway, you look tired?"

"I am, Airlia's been cranky all day, all she been doing is crying up a storm ever since she woke up," she whine which made him chuckled at her.

"Thank you very much for laughing at my pain, but you deal with a one year old that's teething and crying like a mad person and you'll go insane as well," she said.

"Well my dear I have in fact dealt with one years old that were teething and cranky," he said matter of fact as he took a seat next to them.

"I'm sorry for down casing the great Ares powers," they laughed as the baby stirred in Pandia's arms, she looked down hoping that Airlia wasn't going to wake when her daughter just snuggled more into her arms a sigh of relief came over her.

"Anyway what have Venus done to make you cause such a ruckus these past weeks?" she said as she rocked Airlia while looking at her.

"I'll need a drink," he said she smiled as she rose up placing Airlia in the middle of their bed she walked towards the table and poured Ares a glass of wine, walking back to the table and handling it to him.

"Thank you but were is your glass?" he said

"It is still the afternoon and I'm on mama duty, and that is the only drink your having till dinner," she said

"I am a grown man," he said

"I know, a grown man that acts like a little boy and wants me to be his mother," she said folding her arms he smirked at her, he had to admit this friendship relationship was the best thing that they ever agreed to as he took a sip of his wine.

"Venus...is going to make me insane, one day she wants my advances and the next she's acting like a blushing virgin I swear...are you laughing at me?" and in truth Pandia was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry Ares...but the blushing virgin statement had me," he thought about the statement and Venus he couldn't help but to laugh with her.

"You shouldn't be the one to laughed Pandia...from what I recalled a month ago in this very room..." she cut him off

"I never said I was innocent, you and many others always assumed that I am simply naive," as she took his glass of wine and took a sip of it he smirked.

"Anyway she have this thing that I'm going to get tired of her and be done with her...but she's different I know it," Pandia looked at him, maybe he was in love with Venus but she know for a fact that Venus didn't love him, something deep inside her knew that for sure but looking at him she couldn't tell him that.

After all she had never saw Ares in such a spell before something that was so unlike his character, maybe this time he was seriously in love and being his friend she was going to support him after all; who was she to denial someone of love. Something that was denial to her of ever having in this lifetime, she hoped that Venus did recuperate those same feelings that Ares have for her; because if she didn't Pandia didn't know how Ares was going to cope.

"It well be all right," she said taking his hands and giving it a reassuring squeeze he looked at her and smiled his sudden obscurity had melted by her glowing smile.

"You looked tensed allow me to give you a back massage and a piece of advice," she said as she stood up and taking hold of his hand, he stood up and followed her to their bathing chambers,

"You go over to the screen and undress while I get the things for your massage," as he walked to the screen and undressed after which he wrapped a towel around himself as he walked around the screen.

"Lay down," she said as she patted the table.

"If I lay down do I have to worry about you smashing something in the back of my head?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't thinking about it but that do sound like a plan," she said matter of fact making Ares glare at her playfully she smiled.

"Get yourself on this table or I'll simple go back to the room with Airlia,"

"Yes Lady Pandia," he said mockingly as he laid down he could feel Pandia straddling him as he could smell the scent of sand-wood then her hands started to massage his back, could he say this was truly heaven the worst of all that he was getting excited by her on top of him giving him a massage.

"Now as any friend would do to another friend, I'm going to give you some advice," she said

"And what would that be?"

"Simply tell her up front that she has your loyalty and love,"

"That is so brilliant why haven't I thought about that,' he said sarcastic.

"Ow be quieted, maybe she didn't like the way you said it to her," he chuckled as he was feeling relaxed by the magic she was placing on his back.

"And as my wife how do you feel about the whole thing?"

"Most woman would think I'm foolish for helping you...in simple terms I was never in love with you and you've done this so many times in the past that I'm immune to it," she said serious was written in her voice.

"Could you ever try to love me?" he said.

"We have an eternity on our side Ares for me to see you in a lovers way...but...I could there are some good parts about you that I can't help but love...but now lets be friends, I think that is what's best for us now," she said

"I wonder what part that you loved about me?" he laughed

"The gods Ares, can't you ever stop thinking about sex,"

"Not when I have you straddling me while giving me a massage is not going to stop my member from getting hard," he said

"You need to tame that thing," as she was about to get up Ares turned around underneath her before she could even get off him, she could feel his member poking her mid thigh glaring down at his smirking form.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice," he said as he rubbed his hand over her thigh which made Pandia shiver, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"By the gods Ares," she said as she tried to get up from him, but his hands held her down.

"You don't love me but you simply want to keep our relationship on a sexual one?" he smirked

"Will...yes, until you bore me and I might so happen go to Apollo, I hear that you have serious completion with him when it comes to the bed," she knew that would make him mad and he was.

"Don't be surprise when his not welcome here any longer," he said his grip even hard.

"Ow please Ares I simply said it to get you mad and look at you now angry," she laughed.

"Is it true though?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"I made it up Ares and I do not like hearing much about anyones sex life," she sigh, "now well you let me go?"

"No, this is your punishment for telling me a fable," he smirked

"I wished I never even asked to give you a back massage," she said more to herself as she folded her arms.

"But you did," he said as he seat up and kissed her, trailing down to her neck all the way down to the valley of her breast, she hated him for that after all she was getting pretty arouse from his touches.

Ares could smell her sweet and spice scent which made him slide his hands under her dress, pushing her under garments away so he could have full assets to her he slide two fingers in her of course that made Pandia moan.

Pandia wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him the feel of him pounding his fingers in her made her want more; mind and body battling with each other for some common ground with her reckless behavior. Her mind still saw this man as her abuser a man that hurts her emotionally and physically, while her body saw him as the one that gives her passion and yearning conflicting and confused was written in her skin adding Ares sinful touches to it.

She could feel her release wanting to burst when a sound that made her mind rejoice and a frustrated cry come from her body; the sweet melodic sound was coming from their room in the form of their daughter Airlia.

The sudden cry made both couple stop as they looked towards the door, he knew without a doubt that she was going to forget this whole matter and leave to take care of their daughter; he could feel her body weight leave as she fixed herself.

"We well finished this tonight," as she placed a kiss on his check as lifted him still on the table and still uncomfortably hard as she went to her duties.

A month later

Pandia seat in front of the fireplace in their room, the thought of sleep had escaped her mind for tonight; after all tonight was the night that Ares was going to make Venus his new lover. Her eyes rested on the beautiful flames as they cracked which way in the heath... was her life was to come to this?

Always alone with no one to hold her during the bitter nights or not even that have someone to simply listen to her?

A soft sigh lift her, her eyes still caught on the warmth of the fire before her, seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours.

Time seem to move slow as the sounds of Ares creeping into their room could be heard, she didn't move her eyes still caught on the flames, he was there as well with the scent of _her_ on his skin.

"Pandia," his voice was a soft whisper, never a thought of her waiting up for him ever crossed his mind, but there she was seating by the fire in all her sad loveliness.

"Is it done?" still she didn't move nor turn to look at him.

"Yes," a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Ares..."

"Yes,"

"Remember your promise to me,"

"Yes Pandia I will leave you be," he said as he looked at his wife.

Pandia stood from the chair pulling her robe even closer to her body she walked towards their bed, he looked at her bewilder by her actions that she was displaying at this moment.

"You should take another bath you reck of her and sex...good night Ares," as she laid down in their bed.

"Good night Pandia," he said as he went to bath.

Few months passed Ares once again filled into the same routine that had once been their relationship, and once again Pandia was at home but this time was different...she had actually missed Ares and their friendship that had only lasted a few months passed.

Her better mind would had reprimand her for thinking such but in truth she did missed the friend that she adore in him, now he was gone but unlike the many times before he kept his word telling her that he was going to be with Venus. They had settled with the agreement that she no longer share his bed seeing how the circumstances had changed, returning to her side she had left his chamber with a clear mind while Ares...he didn't want to see her go but he couldn't stand to see her stay up for him every single night. Too creep in his room and see her soft sleeping form in his bed and feel...guilty about his and Venus love for each other.

It was better for the both of them to go back in their respectful rooms.

Today Pandia had decided to visited her beloved Bellona, seeing how busy her friends was she hardly saw any of them and Pandia was in need to someone to speak too.

Bellona knew something was bothering her beloved friend, neither was her unexpected visited nor the fact that she had her beloved daughter at her side; she could tell be the urgent cry for someone to listen to her written in those stormy gray pools.

It was during their midday meal that Bellona had felt it was time for Pandia to speak up, after all throughout the whole visited she had been silent and resigned which made the ebony goddess worry about her friend.

"Pandia is there something wrong?" said Bellona

"I'm simply tired Bellona," Pandia said

"You must dealing with a spoil temperamental child and Airlia," making Pandia laughed for the first time throughout the visited.

"A spoil temperamental child indeed, you know his courtship with Venus was successful," she said

"I'm not surprise after all he was courting Venus," Bellona said as she drank the sweet nectar.

"She's pregnant,"

"How do you know?" a small smile came to her lips.

"They both did,"

"At the same time?" Bellona couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not at the same time, Venus was so bold as to walk to me with a smile on her face as rubbing her stomach than walked away, Ares told me that very night,"

"Panda," said Bellona as Pandia's eyes shined with unfallen tears.

"All the beauty in the world doesn't matter if your barren and can not possessed the one thing that's more important in the world that comes in the form of a child," Bellona moved towards her friend and held her as she cry.

"Pandia you think having a child with Ares will make him stay faithful too you?"

"No I'm not that naive, but if I wasn't with Ares but with another man I still would want to have a baby of my own," she said as she looked at her friend.

"How about you spend the night here, I will make sure that Ares knows about your staying as well to tell the maids that is watching Airlia," she said.

"I don't know," she said

"None sense, every once in awhile a woman needs time to herself far away from children and man,"

"Fine I will spend the night," as both woman laughed.

Nine months had passed and Venus gave birth to an healthy baby girl, the child name was Harmonia; she held the beauty of her mother possessing jaded eyes and raven hair of her father. She was easy passed off as Hephaestus daughter yet there was only five people that knew who really father the child.

With the birth of another daughter Pandia would had thought that Ares would pay attention to his other children especially theirs how wrong was she.

Today was Airlia's second birthday, Pandia had decided to throw her a little festival, everyone that was closed to her was their; even her beloved father took the time to take in his grandchild's birthday... all except for the father.

"Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus you are going to spoil her rotten," said Pandia as she unwrapped the gifts that the brothers gave to there niece.

"Did you boys have some completion on who could five her the best gift?" said Bellona

"Well yes," all three said

"After all Neha, you should know us we do this on your birthday," said Dionysus as he tickled the toddler in her grandmothers arms.

"Airlia let's see what your grandpapa gave you," she smiled as she looked to her father, smiled at his daughter and then looked to the woman that had birth her which was lost to everyone except them.

"Father...your worst then the boys what is she going to do with it," pointing to one of the offsprings of Pegasus.

"Pandia you shouldn't be the one to complain after all you were only a year old when you receive a Pegasus yourself," chuckled her father.

"To my everlasting dismay," said Selene Zeus walked over to her and took there grandchild from her arms as he lightly touched her hand during the interaction.

"How come we never receive such father?" said Hermes and Dionysus.

"Easy, you have a winged hat and sandal and Dionysus you have no purpose of a Pegasus," said their father as Apollo laughed at his brothers.

"Father, mother, Bellona, the boys, Hebe, and mines the only gifts is left is my other family," she said smiling, grabbing the gift that was her brother's they had sent two elaborate toys one in the shape of a white elephant and one in the shape of a tiger.

Of course when Airlia saw the two magnificent toys she had forgot the others as she held her arms out for the items, Pandia gave her the gifts making the adults around her chuckled at the toddler.

Next Pandia had open her mothers gift she had sent beautiful cloth with a letter saying she wished to see her first grandchild wearing this when she first visited them, Pandia couldn't help but to smile as she read the last part saying she had sent her another sari for her to wear.

The last gift was that if her fathers Mahtab, his gift was that of a matching elephant necklace a large one for Pandia to wear and a small one for Airlia to wear, Apollo had help her fasting her necklace as Bellona placed the other one around Airlia's neck.

No one bother to asked where Ares was, trying not to ruin the lovely evening be bringing him but that didn't stop anyone of them from cursing his name; Ares on the other hand was spending the whole day with Venus and their daughter.

It was night time when Ares arrived home as he came to the dinning hall he had expected to see Pandia seating there eating dinner, but when the doors open he saw no Pandia nor food, he looked to the guards that was posted at the doors.

"Why is there no one here?"

"Her ladyship had eaten during the young mistress birthday party, my lord," a loud thud came crashing down inwardly cursing himself for forgetting, he walked towards her side of the house.

How could he be so stupid as to forget, there was not a doubt in his mind that she was mad at him; but he knew she would forgive him she had too it was part of her personality

As he came close to Airlia's chamber he exhale and inhale as he open the doors, walking in he could see a sleeping Airlia in her crib his eyes went to his wife and the sight before him he never thought to see,

Pandia seat there glaring at him with all the hate that she could summon up inside her, she stood up and walked passed him he followed her to her room it was quiet between them for a long time when he decided to speak first.

"Pandia..." but he stopped what could he say he had forgot it was a honest mistake.

"Ares save the bullshit...I don't want to hear your excuse but you will listen to what I have to say," she said her back still turned from him.

"Were you with Venus?"

"Yes,"

"Were you with her and your new born daughter?"

"Yes,"

"So I guess this child lives up to your expectations that you don't care for your other daughter," she turned to him.

"You know that is not true," he said getting angry at her statement.

"I know nothing, you of all people should remember your daughter birthday not Apollo, Hermes, or Dionysus but YOU," she yelled

"What do they have to do with anything?" his temper getting the best of him.

"It does have to do with everything they took the time to come to our daughters birthday showing that they cared for her...even father came and brought her something but you her father no sign of him. I can see if you don't want to be bother with me I can understand that, I can look pass all the dirty shit that you did to me, but when it comes to our daughter your not getting free pass at."

"Pandia I forgot the time seem to pass when I was with them...I would have come to Harm...I mean Airlia's birthday,"

"What did you say?"

"Pandia I meant..." he didn't say anything when Pandia flew at him and started to hit him.

"You want to hit me! Hit me then...hit me," as she beat at his chest with her tiny fist when she flew to hit him again he stopped her, pulling her arms to her back he couldn't help but get caught in her stormy gray pools.

He placed a kissed on her lips as she fought to get from under him, when he felt her become more relaxed in his embraced he let go of her arm...a serious mistake on his part with all her might she backhanded him he looked at her shock was written all over his face.

She rubbed the back of her hand across her lips still breathing hard eyes puffy and red as she looked at him with anger.

"Get out of my room, it's not me you need too apologize to go to your daughter Airlia remember? Her names Airlia not Harmonia," she said as she walked away from him towards her bath chambers, he looked to her and then left the room walking down the hall to his daughter Airlia's room.


	23. My Skin

My Skin

Because things are the way they are, things will not stay the way they are.  
**Bertolt Brecht**

A year passed and once again Venus was pregnant with her second child with Ares, was the news eventful…to those who cared and some who gave a fake pretense that they did.

Pandia on the other hand didn't care; it was something that she was learning to live by only for the safety of her sanity.

After all caring would only lead her down the road to and complete emotional wreck and she couldn't give her enemies the benefit to see her in such a state.

She kept her distance from Ares, refusing to even speak or see him the reason… easy for her health and sanity after all she knew that their so-called friendship was just a phase. Pandia was simply glad that she didn't put too much faith in his sudden change.

Pandia was walking with Airlia through her garden; it was her safe haven away from the vindictiveness of the court and the miserable cold state of her home.

Airlia was a little beauty, with one of the sweetest and purest soul then any mother would envy to have as their own.

"Mama, look there," pointed the two year old; Pandia looked at where her daughter was pointing at in the far distance she could see a man physic walking towards them.

When she got a better look she could see Apollo walking towards them, Airlia seeing her uncle let go of her mother's hand and ran to him.

Apollo on the other hand saw his niece run towards him stopping and binding down he caught the little girl in his arms.

"Uncle Pollo!" she said excitedly

"My little Airy, there is no doubt when your grown you're going to run faster than your uncle," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"But I'm all ready big," laughed the little girl.

"How forgetful can your uncle be, you have grown tall and going to be beautiful like your mama," he said smiling as Pandia came up to them.

"I am?"

"Of course you will…you're all ready a little beauty as it is," he smiled at the child placing her down.

"Airlia why don't you pick Uncle Apollo some flowers and make him a flower chain," she smiled down to her daughter.

"Yes mama," chirped as she ran to pick flowers, the adults laughed at the child.

"She has too much energy for one that young, and bright to just like her mother," said Apollo as he gave Pandia a hug.

"She gets more excited when she sees one of you guys," as they begin to walk.

"Have you decided on what to do with Airlia's education?"

"I want her to go to India with my parents and study at the Temple; it seems like a good Idea seeing how I do not want her around the drama of court."

"But?"

"I feel she is best with me, five is too young to go to the temple, I was thinking that if I take her to India allows her to get comfortable then I'll make my choice. But until then she is not of age to leave me yet."

"Have you and Ares talked about this?"

"No,"

The conversation became quiet as they watched Airlia walked ahead of them picking flowers along the way, they made small conversation which sooner became silent.

It was awkward…a feeling that she never felt when she was with Apollo, her best friend and half brother…the very man that she thought about making him her lover.

"Pandia,"

"Yes Apollo?"

"I've came here also to ask you something…it has been on my mind for some time, I hope what I have to say wouldn't changed are relationship."

"Nothing can change our relationship Apollo," she reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze he smiled at her, a brilliant smile that over shadowed the sun rays.

"Pandia…have you ever thought about us becoming lovers?" the question was innocent yet it was the very question that had her baffled for some time.

"I have…in truth you have always been the one I've considered…but,"

"Ares," she smiled

"I would only been using you to get back at Ares, after all he dislike you more out of all the gods and you becoming my lover…will only cause a disruption on Olympus."

"I hear your wisdom…and I will respect your wishes," he smiled at her.

"Thank you for understanding," she smiled as he hugged her; she took in his scent of fresh sunlight, to feel warm arms around her felt wonderful something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"But have you thought about taking a lover?" asked Apollo after they lifted their embraced.

"You sound worst then Bellona…I have…when I do find him…it's not going to be scandalous and known by anyone…most importantly it well be built with love,"

"Please do not tell me that Venus has struck you with love," he teased her.

"Please do not mention that woman…she wouldn't know what love is if it bite her," making Apollo laughed.

"And anyway why is everyone determining for me to find a lover?"

"I cannot speak for others…but I for one feel that you deserve someone way much better then Ares."

"I know…and when the time come everything well reveal its self, but the best thing for now is to wait."

Eight months later…

"If I ever have any children Pandia, please make sure I never put them on such a ridiculous display as this," whispered Hebe as they watched the scene before them.

The immortals were assembled to the festival of Venus and Hephaestus new born son Cupid, both Cupid and Harmonia we're in outlandish robes…to summing the whole entire event up everything was simply ridiculous.  
"Hebe you have my word," she said as she cuddled Airlia to her as Bellona walked over to them.

"Once again Venus has shown how dense she really is," making Hebe laughed while Pandia shook her head.

"The boy is very weakly and looks like his going to be a problem when he grows up," said Bellona.

"Bellona that is so rude," said Pandia

"It's only the truth after all Apollo has just said so and he looks it Pandia,"

"Hopefully the girl doesn't act like her mother," said Hebe

"And the boy do not act like his father," said Bellona with a double meaning to it, Pandia looked at her.

"You two sound terrible after all there both your niece and nephew," said Pandia.

"Mama," said Airlia

"Yes Airy?"

"Mama I want to go home I'm sleepy," Airlia's innocent question made all three goddess laughed.

"We well after we pay respects to Uncle Hephaestus and Aunt Venus," she said

"Then we'll go home?"

"Yes than we'll go home,"

"She is so adorable Pandia," said Hebe as she tickled the young girl.

"A very product of you Pandia," said Bellona

"Thank you Hebe and Bellona, we all need to go up and pay respects to the new born and the parents."

"Sorry Pandia, but I all ready gave her my respects," said Hebe

"Pandia, I'll come with you," Bellona said.

"Well can you keep Airlia with you?"

"Of course I well," she said as Pandia held Airlia out to her as she and Bellona walked towards Venus and her children.

As they came closer they could see Venus speak to Hephaestus, he smiled at her and placed a kissed on her check and walk away.

Pandia couldn't shack the sickening feeling of how terrible Venus could be towards Hephaestus and the lies that she was telling. Most important that she was part of this lie, the more that she thought about it the more that she felt terrible about it.

Venus looked at them and held a smile that was as sickening sweet that it could make her face crack from all the pressure that she was placing it.

"Lady Venus," they both said as they bowed to her.

"Lady Bellona…Lady Pandia, thank you for coming to my children's coming out," she said.

"Thank you Lady Venus for inviting us, the festivities was enjoyable," said Pandia

"Yes it was dreadfully enjoyable," said Bellona not hiding the fact that she disliked the very goddess.

"I'm glad you enjoy yourself seeming how the lowest thing can amuse you," Bellona simply smiled.

"Lady Pandia I thought I saw you bring your daughter with you?"

"I did she is with Hebe, I've came to pay my respects then leave after all she needs to be taking her nape."

"She is your only child; it must be terrible for her to play by herself not having a sibling to play with. That was one thing I and Harmonia father couldn't have for her."

"Will at least all three of our children share the same thing,"

"And what is that dear Pandia,"

"Easy…they share a common linked that all three of them was born out of an affair, and came from the same seed," she smiled as she walked off with a grinning Bellona, walking over to Hebe she grabbed Airlia and lifted the party.

"Papa!" screamed and overly excited Airlia as she ran from her maid Adara towards her father, Ares held his arms our as he caught his little girl in his arms.

"How is my little Princess?" he kissed her on her brow

"Fine Papa, now put me down so we can play,"

"Of course my little Princess," he said.

Ares couldn't help but to smile at his daughter, she was simply like a miniature Pandia, quick, sassy, sweet, and beautiful.

As they played with Airlia's favorite toys her elephant and tiger that was given to her on her second birthday, his mind couldn't stop the fact that he and Pandia wasn't speaking to each other. The more that he thought about it the more that he wanted to speak with her, he decide that night he'll speak with her.

Walking to her bedchambers after Airlia was placed down for her afternoon napes, when he reached her chambers it seem like forever that he came here.

Opening the door he stepped into her chambers, only to be greeted by some of her ladies in waiting.

"Where is Lady Pandia?"

"She is in her bathing chambers my lord," he nodded his head as he walked out of her room and went to the room that she refused to sleep in (after all it was the only room on her side that had its private bathing chambers). He watched her bath herself; he couldn't help but notice how the water shimmered on her skin the fresh scent of exotic flowers embraced his scent.

She was simply beautiful in every way imaginable; he stood there watching her never noticing that he was there with her when she turned around.

"Ares!" she yelled at him

"Pandia,"

"Get out of here," as she grabbed a cloth stepping out the bathing pools.

"As if I haven't seen you naked before," he smiled, as he watched a very angry goddess walking towards him.

"Your right and it's your last time seeing me as such," she said as she left the room with him following behind her.

She walk towards one of the chairs and grabbed her robe, she was about to drop her cloth when she turned around and looked at Ares.

"Can you please leave?"

"No, I'm going to stay here until we talked," she took a deep sigh.

"Talk about what? I have nothing to say to you,"

"Pandia…this is ridiculous, we live in the same house, we have a child together, and you are my wife…"

"Oh, don't use that its getting pretty old…yeah a house in which we live separately in, a child that you confuse her name with your other daughter, and you have Venus."

"Now that's getting very old…are you going to used that every time I try to talk to you?"

"Because you don't respect me, you throw your affairs in my face then there's Venus, I have to stomach her mocking the fact that she can get pregnant while I can't."

"When has she ever…"

"She does! But you're so stuck on the illusion that she's perfect and beautiful that you're ignoring the fact that she is malicious and a revolting creature…" she hadn't noticed that she had hit a marked within him that he grabbed her.

They glared at each other, he looking down at her and her looking up at him; the stare can summon up all the loathing and passion for each other that it could reveal in such a stare.

"Don't speak about Venus in such away,"

"You can't fucking tell me what to do, I tired of it…you hear me tired of it, now let me go," she broke from his grip…she looked at him when a thought came to her.

"Apollo came to me," he stopped and looked at her giving her all his attention now.

"He did,"

"Yes…he wanted to know did I decided to have a lover and even asked had I ever thought about him and I becoming lovers."

"Lovers?" he looked at her as her statement ran through his head…a war cry within his gut with a fire came over him.

"LOVERS!" he yelled as he grabbed a nearby chair to a wall breaking it all at the same time.

"Yes! I've thought about taking him as a lover and for a very long time I thought about it. The more I thought about it…there been times that I simply wanted to act on it; not only to hurt you cause I know you hate him, but to finally feel something for once."

He walked towards her with fire and ice, but she was holding her ground with him ready for anything that he was going to throw at her.

He stood before her and stared down at her, his hand was in mid-air as he looked at her. The more that he looked at her, the more that he got mad.

He ran her hand through her hair caressing her face, as he pulled her closer to him taking in her scent.

He could smell the truth as well as the false of her words, he knew that she was telling the truth about finding someone else but he knew it was a lie on the part to hurting him.

Pandia was beneath hurting anyone intentionally, that was not in her character to do such a thing to anyone not even to people who did such to her.

He let go of her, running his hand through his hair as he looked at her again…he saw only a tired woman.

"This decision is not over," he said as he was about to leave the room.

"This decision is over…we have nothing to talk about," she said as she walked to her vanity table.

"Fine," as he stormed out the room with a fiery temper than ever before.

"Pandia I can't believe you did such a thing," laughed Bellona, the women were at the house enjoying their midday lunch.

"It surprise me…I was expecting him to hit me any minute but he didn't," Pandia said.

"Wait, you were expecting him to hit you? Pandia did Ares ever hit you?" she was quiet that was all the answer that she needed to know.

"Have Ares ever abused you in any other way?"

"Bellona please I don't want to talk about it," she said

"When are you Pandia? Just keep it all in and allow it to burst," she said

"You want to know? He forced me to do oral on him, because I needed to "fulfill my duty as his wife and give him and child." And when Venus made that absurd lie that me and Hephaestus was having an affair, Ares drunk and blinded by rage rape and beat me to the point where my whole body was in pain for nearly two weeks. When I left him and went to my mother's he threaten to take Airlia from me and never see her again."

Reliving something that she tried so badly to forget came over in a rush as the sickness washed over her in waves, Bellona could feel the same sickness came over her.

Never did she expected such from Ares…Ares who embodies manhood, blood clash, and war would stoop so low as to forced himself on his wife, especially force himself on any woman even after…she was simply speechless.

"Pandia,"

"I've kept this in for so long…I blame myself for doing such…" Bellona seat next to her and held her.

"No…I'm tired of being quiet, of feeling like a victim, and confused…I need to start thinking about myself instead others…"

Bellona looked at the silver headed woman in her arms, angry she was beyond it livid was more of the right answer… the more that she thought about the situation she came to and new discovery.

"Pandia, I have an idea…"


	24. The Fire Burns

The Fire Burns

"It's my feeling that Time ripens all things; with Time all things are revealed; Time is the father of Truth,"

~ Francois Rabelais

"Absolutely not Bellona," Pandia said, she couldn't believe what Bellona just said right now.

"Why not, the Fates can help you and your saying no," couldn't believe at what she was hearing, there was no one in this universe that didn't at one time used the Fates help for any situation they we're in.

"It goes against everything that I was brought with," she said.

"And what is that?"

"That everyone is the writer of their own destiny, not someone else telling them. Bellona, you know I'm right the Fates take great pleasure in the misery of others, leading them to the fate of their doom."

"You are right Pandia…but the fact is you'll wait for a long time not knowing that it has all ready slipped from your grasp. And to make my point further, we can not wait for our destiny to come to us; we must be the first to come to it."

"Fine…when are we going," she said.

"We?" Bellona said

"Yes we, after all you wanted me to go so bad your coming with me,"

"Fine…today," Bellona said standing up

"Then let's go," she stood up along side Bellona as they left.

Pandia could simply ring Bellona's neck as they came to the island of the Fates, she could feel her stomach sink down within her she landed on the soil. Bellona looked at her; the look of concern was in her eyes as well as laughter at her friend's foolish behavior. Pandia playfully glared at her as they walked towards the trail that leads to the dwellings of the Fates.

"There in dire need of a gardener," said Bellona as they walked to overgrown grass that covered the trail.

"Then you should make sure after we leave to recommend them one," laughed Pandia.

It was only a few minutes when they finally reached the dwellings of the Fates, if Pandia felt sick the first minute she landed on this island then she felt like hell as she looked at the cave that was in front of her.

Pandia masking her anxiety form a stern expression the same as her father when he came here so many years ago to see about her fate with Ares. Bellona walked behind her as they walked inside the cave; Bellona who likes the many immortals held a great fear of the sisters kept her expressions on lock.

The cave was deep the further that they walked the more it became dark, goose bumps came over both woman as the cave became chilly, the only sound came from the sound of them breathing and the pattering of their feet on the smooth floor of the cave.

Pandia could see a light coming up and knew that they were coming to their destination, when they entered the room with the light Pandia could tell this cave stretched out further with a series of different rooms. Upon the walls was herbs of different kind, while on the further side on the ground was a pile of strings there was no doubt in her mind that those strings once represented the life span of a mortal.

She was lifted out of her musings when she saw there hostess coming to greet them, the woman were all the same height and all held an equal beauty that revealed that of the head goddesses. She was shocked, for she was always told that the Sister Fates were hags, ugly to look upon…but how wrong that story was.

"Lady Pandia and Lady Bellona we've been expecting you," said in union.

"Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos," said Bellona.

"It is nice to finally see the face of the most beautiful goddess to grace the cosmos," said Clotho

"But with such great beauty comes such great sorrow," said Lachesis

"Enlighten me," Pandia said even though she never seen the Fates before she did know what to do if she was ever meant to meet them.

"There are great forces that seek the downfall of you, the Great Widow Spider is very angry and she wants her retribution," said Clotho

"Why?"

"Go to the source of you and you will know why," said Atropos.

"Friendship that you have form will be your keeper during the dark time that will surely come for you," said Clotho.

"You will receive two great loves in your life Pandia, the second love will be a surprise for that will be a time when you asked nothing of it. That love will be a true love like your first love that will last through out the century," said Lachesis.

"During that time your womb will nourishes and it will grow the blossom that you so much seek to have," said Clotho.

"Thank you," said Pandia bowing to the Sisters as she and Bellona turned to walk away they were stopped.

"Be careful Lady Pandia and Bellona for you are in her web," said Lachesis, Pandia nodded her head and walked out of the cave.

A month later

Pandia walked the halls towards her room, the smell of Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes still cling to her person, feet hurting as well for the whole night they danced celebrating another one of Dionysus wild parties.

But all in all she had enjoyed her night, walking inside her room she was expecting to see one of her maids ready to help her get undress unfortunate the only person to greet her was Ares. He was seating before the fire nesting a glass of wine in his hand, she walked towards him angry at the fact that he was in her side of the house and for that fact in her room. She stopped the angrier soon left as fast as it came, looking down at him he looked so…out of it.

"Ares?" he didn't answer her.

"Ares," she said once more still he was quiet; she walked in front of him binding down placing both her hands in his face he looked at her.

"Ares what has happen?"

"My son…he can never grow," he said

"Ares…that's ridiculous he will grow like any other baby,"

"No Panda…he will never grow Apollo has said so,"

"What did Apollo say?"

"Love can not grow without passion…how will that help my son to grow?" he said bitterly Pandia removed her hands from his face; as she watched Ares placed the goblet down on the table nest to him and rubbed his face.

"Ares, I do not know what to say to you right now to make you see something other wise that there is hope that Cupid will grow up," she said as she rubbed his hand.

He looked down at Pandia, when he needed someone to simply be there to listen to him; he knew that Pandia was always there for him when he needed her most.

"Thank you," Pandia smile as she rose from in front of him she was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"Pandia have a drink with me…please," she looked at him deliberating with herself whether or not.

"Please Pandia…I won't bother you at all," he said he could hear her let out and sigh.

"Let me be very clear with you, I'm still mad at you and I'm simply doing this for the fact that you said please," she said he smiled at her as she seat down next to him.

"Thank you, for having a drink with me after all I miss my dearest friend," he said as he pour her a drink and handed it to her.

"Dearest friend…Ares you used that term very lightly," she said as she took a sip of her wine he laughed.

"I'm serious damn it, you've been very cold and dissent with me for nearly a year," he said

"You deserved it," she said as she drinks.

"Your right, I should have been at Airlia birthday but I couldn't tire myself away from Harmonia and Venus whining in my ear…it was all terrible," he said.

"I should simply throw my wine in your face and tell you to get out my room," she said

"And why is that?" he said knowing that she was angry with him.

"For the fact is you should have put her in her place, and that just prove what kind of woman that she really is," said Pandia.

"Your right I should have but I didn't," he said as he drinks from his wine.

Pandia looked at him…how she couldn't stand him so and then he does this…still a little buzz from the wine that was served at the party and now from the wine she was drinking with him Pandia was a little intoxicated.

"You look beautiful where have you been?" he said

"I was invited to one of Dionysus parties," she said smiling she had really enjoyed herself.

"No wonder why you smell like those fools I…" then he stopped himself.

"You thought that I slept with all three of them?" taking a sip of her wine Ares was even quieter confirming the answer to her question.

"Just because I'm not fucking you doesn't mean I'm fucking every single man in court," she said he smiled… he really did miss her.

"Why are you laughing," she said to him as he was indeed laughing at her.

"I miss your smart mouth as well," he said

"Get out of my room Ares, I don't like you," she said standing up as he stood up along with her.

"You know what I really miss…" he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, his forehead touching hers.

"I miss fucking you as well…I miss the sound of your voice when your about to come, I miss kissing your skin and beautiful lips, I miss having you in my arms after we're finished," his voice soft slurring as he spoke.

"And Venus is not good for all of that?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes I do love and have Venus for all that…but in truth she's never going to be you…my Panda," he kissed her forehead.

"I…do…not…like…you," she said skipping her fingers across his face with each infixes.

"You say that now, but we both know that your horny," he said making her laugh, taking the perfect opportunity to left her bridal style and walk towards her bed.

"Why is it every time that I have a glass of wine with you that we always have sex," she said as Ares was taking her dress off.

"Easy…we understand each other better when were drunk, when were sober we're clueless about each other's feelings…in my opinion we have the best sex with each other."

Pandia was now in the nude, Ares bent down to capture her lips she raised herself up on her elbows as she kissed him a soft moan left her lips…he was right it had been a long time since they had done this and she was in fact horny.

He stopped kissing her as he begins to remove his cloths; Pandia had turned around for only a few minutes, when the strong arms of Ares wrapped around her waist. Pulling her back towards him she could feel Ares kissed the side of her neck when he stopped at her ear "Lets try something new," she could feel Ares throbbing member on her buttocks.

"Ares…" hesitant about such an action.

"Relax Panda, I will not hurt you I want you to simply enjoy it and fellow my voice," he said as he rubbed her sides soothingly knowing that it would calm her down.

"Now lean forward a little and rest your hands on mines," he said as she complies with his wishes.

"When it hurts squeeze my hand,"

"Ok," she could feel him entering her slowly when he reached further in it begin to hurt making her squeeze his hand he stopped allowing her to get used to his size when he felt that she did he entered her fully.

Tears begin to form from her eyes Ares smelling the saltiness that was coming from her rubbed her side as he moved inside her whispering soft endearments for her.

When Pandia begin to get used to it she lean further back to get closer to Ares, she turned her head sideways as she kissed him, capturing their lips with each other they fought for dominance.

Ares moved his right hand towards her womanhood and begin to finger her; Pandia removed her lips from him letting out a moan of ecstasy as he filled her she open her legs wider so he could have full accesses.

Ares was taking his time with Pandia; he wanted to stay in this position with her until the early lights of morning his left hand held on to her hip as he moved inside her while his other hand was at work in the front of her.

Removing his hand from her hip he started to smack her ass knowing that she love it when he did such an action, he was reworded with several moans, when he felt that he had pay plenty attention to her vaginal area he moved to her breast.

They stay in this position when Ares could feel that she was on her breaking point, he slipped out of her turning her to face him; her face was flushed as sweat cling to her skin and made it shimmer. She knew what he wanted, him still on his knees she slide right on top of his member wrapping his arms around him as he held her she begin to ride him.

A thought cross lusty intoxicated mind as she stared at his neck, with a smirk on her lips she started to kiss and suck on his neck Ares so wrapped on the intense pleasure that she was giving him wasn't even paying any attention.

"Ares I'm about to come," she said holding tight to him, with one swift move he laid her down on her back with five more pumps his seed exploded in her womb.

Sweat cling to their bodies as they regain their breathing Ares moved to the other side of Pandia throwing a blanket over their naked bodies, both couple turned around to face each other both with a smile on their face.

"I figure you've done that before," she said he smirked

"In my younger days…I simply decided to try it out again," he said brushing strain of her hair from her face, she smiled as she kissed a certain spot on his neck.

"Ares?" she said as she moved closer to him he wrapped her in his arms.

"Yes Panda," he said taking in her scent she smiled as she looked at her mark.

"Nothing…good night," she said as she went to sleep.

The two days after

Once again Ares and Venus we're at their secret spot, Ares made sure that his manservant was on guard to warn the couple when Pandia's uncle Helios or Apollo, whoever was driving the sun chariot wouldn't catch the couple in the act.

"What has caught your attention that you're not paying me any?" said Venus as stroke Ares head, the couple was lounging on one of the couches in her temple.

"Nothing my dear I was simply thinking about a new war campaign," he lied, the fact of the matter his mind was on Pandia, he smiled thinking about the night that they shared together.

Absentmindedly he rubbed the spot on his neck that Pandia left a "love mark" at, he was being careful not to have Venus see the mark on his neck knowing that she was going to throw a tantrum out this world.

He smirked at Pandia's shrewdness; she knew exactly what she was doing…the more he thought about Pandia he couldn't fight the thought of guiltiness that was surrounding him.

"Will allow me to help you district you," he heard her say as he felt her kiss him; he turned to face her giving her full accesses to his face.

She trail butterfly kisses down his face moving down to his lips and then moving down to his neck, Ares paid no attention to her actions as he thought about his discomfort down between his legs when…

"Ares what is this?" her voice was tight…she had font Pandia's love mark; the only sensible word to use to summon this whole ordeal was easy…Damn.

"Pandia you did no such thing," laughed a Bellona

"I did," she smiled the two woman walked through Pandia's garden, it was midday and the woman had decided to go to earth and enjoy the beauty of spring.

"You should have saw his face when he got home, I never was so amused in my life," she said

"I can simply imagine, but it explains why she was giving you the evil eye," said Bellona, Pandia laughed along with her friend.

"But my mind is still wrapped up on what the Fates told me," she said seating down on the ground Bellona followed her.

"Yes, who in the hell is the Great Widow Spider and what hell is about this "go to the source of you and you will get the answers,"

"I don't know myself, my mind is wrapped on the fact I will have two great loves in my life," she said

"If only Ares knew," Bellona looked at her friend with a smirk on her face making Pandia laugh at her.

They stood up and walked back to the children to play with them, Pandia on the other hand still was lost in thought at what the Fates foretold wondering what their meaning could mean.

As the year passed Ares and Venus gave birth to another child…a boy he was name Anteros…and as Apollo had foretold without passion love can never grow, with the birth of Anteros their middle child Cupid was finally growing.

It would seem as if the couple was being blessed but like all blessings from the gods it could quickly be taken away as quick as they came…

**:::Sorry for the long update but we only have three chapters to go tell the end of Part I. Birth to a Goddess then it's the second part, Part II. Love and War, now I have just giving you hints about Pandia's love life she will be having ****TWO GREAT LOVES ****in her life but I'm not telling you who its going to be and NO its not going to by Apollo, Dionysus, or Hermes you have to wait, there is only two people that know who the lucky man is going to be, that would be I and my friend V who sworn not to tell.**

**Also I will be writing a story about Ares during his younger years, give you a understanding of why he is the way he is. I'm also going to write about the other immortal gods as well in the near future. Please review ~ Benny Jude Road **

**PEACE =) :::**


	25. Case of the Guilty Lovers

Case of the Guilty Lovers

"Every guilty person is his own hangman."

~ Lucius Annaeus Seneca

On the eastern most part of Mount Olympus lay the residence of Helios…the sun god, as custom each day Aurora open the eastern gates of her brothers palace as he prepared for his daily ride of illuminating the earth with his precious sun.

There was nothing that ever escaped his piercing eyes as he took in everything from the heavens to the earthy realm; if something that he felt was out of the ordinary it was his duty to investigate the dilemma at hand.

So it wasn't strange for Helios as he settled his immense magnificent steeds that drove the sun chariot that everything would seem well…or what he simply thought was going to be a simple day.

Looking from right to left he took in everything that lay before him, driving rapidly onward he caught sight of someone…someone that looked to be sleep. It was common for him to catch sight of shepherd boys sleeping in the fields with their flock or cattle and any other time he would be right…But the fact that there was no form of life stock surrounding the area told him other wise or that the sleeping youth wore an piece of armory that would only come from the hands of an immortal master took his curiosity.

Driving down to sooth his curiosity he took in better sight of the resting youth, the boy in question was more of a watchman then a shepherd and as he study the armory of the boy he noticed that the youth was one of his nephew in laws attendants.

This information only heighten his curiosity more as to why his nephew would have one of his personal attendants on guard?

Or more importantly what was the boy suppose to be on watch for, for he was doing a most terrible job at it. It didn't take long enough for his curiosity to be answered, Helios held on the reigns tight as his bloods begin to boil.

There rested was his nephew in law Ares, as his arms were wrapped around a woman that was most definitely not his niece taking a better look at the woman he couldn't believe his eyes. The very woman that was in his arms was…Venus, with great speed of his steeds Helios went to inform the guilty lovers respectfully significant others.

"Airlia, what are you doing my darling?" said Pandia as she placed her earring in her ears, as she watched her daughter call herself brushing her hair.

"Fixing your hair mama," she said smiling up at her mother, Pandia smiled at her daughter it seem that her daughter always went out her way to make her happy.

"Why thank you dearest, but what is the special occasion for me to be treated by you?"

"I want you to look extra pretty for papa," Pandia looked at her daughter as her smile became tight, how innocently ignorant of her daughter about her and her fathers true relationship.

Something that she hope Airlia still have until she was age to understand the true nature of her parents relationship or that of her fathers numerous affairs, even through Airlia was bright for her age she couldn't bare to have her baby be tainted by such information.

"Will we cannot disappoint him," she said as she let out a quiet sigh.

"Mama you should keep your hair down papa likes it when it's down," she said happily

"Oh he does? Did your papa tell you this?" she said as she put on some scented water behind her ears.

"Yes mama, you're all done," she said smiling as she messed with her mother's hair.

"Way thank you my darling," she said as she placed a kissed on her daughter, Airlia giggled as Pandia tickled her.

This moment between mother and daughter was only short lived as Andara rushing towards them in a panic soon interrupted them; Pandia stood from her chair feeling as if something bad has happen.

"I'm sorry my lady, but Lord Hephaestus has sent an messenger saying that he seeks your presence at this minute," the words rushed out of Andara's mouth so fast the only words that Pandia could get out was that Hephaestus seeked her presence.

"Did you asked him why?" she said, a deep feeling of trepidation came over her as she thought of why that Hephaestus wanted to see her so early. The more that she thought about it the more that her stomach harden that she felt sick all over her.

"Andara can you please take care of Airlia while I'm away," she said placing a fake smile on her lips so not to make her daughter worry.

"Yes my lady," Andara bowed Pandia nodded her head as she turned and bent down in front of her daughter, curiosity was written in her eyes as she looked up at her mother.

"Mama what is wrong?"

"I'm needed somewhere my darling then I will be right back here," Pandia smiled at her daughter as she nodded her little head Pandia kissed her.

"Be on your best behavior with Andara," she said as she watched Andara grabbed Airlia and walked out of Pandia's room, leaving Pandia with her emotions.

Sadness wasn't even considered an emotion… embarrassment most definitely was one. Anger was not the right word…livid… yes livid was the word to use right now, not with Ares but with herself for keeping such a dirty secret.

Walking out her room down the corridor with a fast pace as she walked towards the entrance of the house, before she could reached the door there revealed Bellona running towards Pandia as if fire was light between her legs.

If Pandia had thought that the situation was worst the sight of a disheveled Bellona could summoning her worst fears of the whole situation.

"Bellona?"

"Pandia…are you going to see Hephaestus?" she said out of breath.

"Yes…are you?"

"Nearly everyone in court is sent with a message by him seeking everyone's presence," she said.

"This can't be good," she said

"Of course its not Hephaestus only do such when he's really pissed off…Pandia don't tell me that he fount out," as everything came to her like a loud thud as Pandia nodded her head affirmative.

"Then its good that you came here first I'm going to need you," she said as she took her beloved friends hand taking Bellona's chariot to the palace that Venus and Hephaestus shared together.

Walking in the hallway of Venus and Hephaestus palace, Pandia couldn't hide the fact that she was really displeased as she and Bellona walked down the hall following the sound of laughter it only made her more angrier then ever.

When they reached Venus side of the palace the laughter became loud making the goddesses walk faster as to what could be so funny, turning another hall they could see a large crowd coming from a room, it seem that the whole court in the room. Pandia and Bellona looked to each other as their expression said that it truly was indeed worst and needed to end before everything became worst as they moved towards the crowd.

"Move aside," yelled Bellona, her voice matched that of a goddess of war as the crowd did as she said Pandia walked in front of her ignoring the looks that was thrown at her she did not need there fake sympathy right now, their presence here only made her blood boil.

When coming into view she saw Hephaestus with the look of a man that's gone mad and humiliated, but she didn't keep her stare on him for long for her eyes was stuck on the couple in the bed.

There laying in the massive bed caught in a net like a fishers…was Ares who was trying to cover Venus in her and his nakedness, their eyes meet one was filled with absolutely nothing while the other was felt with guilt, humiliation and…remorse.

"You have had your laugh now leave," she said not bothering to turn towards them they looked at her someone was about to say something when…

"I SAID LEAVE NOW!" Pandia raised her voiced she did not care who she spoke too whether they held a higher position then her or lower she wanted them to leave. She was disappointed that Hephaestus had to skimmer down to their level only to have it back fire in his face, when they could have settle it in a different way. When the last of the on seers was gone Bellona closed the door so the couples could get to the bottom of it.

"Did you know about them Pandia?" was all that Hephaestus said as he looked at his bastard of a brother and a whore for a wife.

"Yes Hephaestus I knew about them," Pandia said keeping her eyes closed trying to keep her emotions in check, she didn't notice that Bellona had step beside her as she kept her hand on her sword making sure that Hephaestus in a lost of rage go after her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Hephaestus it was not my place to tell you when the obvious signs was before you and your previous experiences with Venus," she said after all Hephaestus had been married to this woman then she and Ares, and knowing Venus Ares was not her first affair or their children not the only ones that was conceive that Hephaestus had thought was his.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME PANDIA!" he yelled, something within her snap as her eyes flew open as it came clear that he was trying to blame her for her husbands deeds and his wife's sluttish ways.

"It was not my place to tell you anything if the signs was in your face Hephaestus, your wife have done this to you many of times, before she even slept with Ares am I right? You should have known when Harmonia was born that she wasn't yours nor the other two or the other children before them. At lest I'm not laughing in your damn face that you can't see that your wife does not love you and does not want to be with you, were both in that same boat."

Nearly everyone was demoralize by her yelling and truthful words, she turned away from him and looked at the guilty couple that lay in bed as she looked at them it hit her they truly belong together.

"Now let them go and speak your case to his lordship," she said Hephaestus moved his head side to side.

"No let them rot in that position," he said with so much hatred then ever.

"Hephaestus I know the real you the one with virtues that your brother does not possessed please let them go free and speak your case to his lordship," she said as she looked at him.

"If I were you Hephaestus I would listen to Pandia and let them lose," came the voice of his lordship Zeus alongside Hera, Dion, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Selene, and Helios.

Hephaestus looked at his father as he nodded his head walking towards the bed that held the couple; he grabbed hold of the net that was wrapped around them and pulled it off them in seconds Venus and Ares succumbed for the sheet to cover there nakedness. Venus held her head down not wanting to feel the disapproval look of her mother while Ares was still lose within Pandia's gray pools, if she had ever held any hope in him it had soon dispersed at this very moment.

"This is a matter that needs to be settle, Pandia and Hephaestus since you are the wronged spouses you can choose whether you want this matter solved publicly or private," said Zeus as he glared the hell out of his son.

"Private since Hephaestus has made the incident public, with some strain of respects not for them but for us and the children private," Pandia said as she looked at Ares.

"So be it, tomorrow everyone who is here in this room shall be at my palace," said Zeus, Pandia on her part had seen enough and was worn out even when it was not midday yet. Turning around she walked out to go home and be alone with her daughter.

That night Pandia seat by the fire simply staring out into space she could feel her body become numb along with her senses, as she thought about ringing the neck of Ares and his whore Venus.

Never would Pandia call any woman a whore but the fact was Venus was a true whore who slept with man for the pure fun of it and childishly put it in the faces of her admires or the wives of these man. Most of all how she didn't care who she hurt in the long run taking advantage of her straits and powers, in a dense and childish way. Disguising love and beauty with ugliness and lust then there was Ares…he was simply a fool that is all that could summon him up; but in truth they did belong together to selfish fools.

But she didn't think these thoughts her mind was an void of nothingness, she in truth was lost to the fact that she was unaware that she no longer was alone in her room that the very man in question was now blocking her view staring down at her.

Bending down on his knees as he looked at her, he had thought that she was sleep but to his surprise she was still awake he had spoken to her but she had said nothing which made him afraid something was wrong.

Stepping front of her he could see her gray pools was like glass as she stared out in open space at absolutely nothing, he took her hand in his as he looked at her.

"Panda," he said his pet name to her, still she did not move or look.

"Panda…please look at me," he said softly she still didn't there was no used to asked again seeing how she was zone out of it.

"I never meant to cause you such humiliation like what happen today…I would never wished anything as such on you ever and for my selfish reasons and pleasures I'm…please Panda say something to me," he said like a little boy trying to get there mothers attention.

She simply continue to stared out of space with out a single word coming from her lips, he didn't like this it some strange way he was afraid something bad was wrong with her.

"Panda…are you okay?" he said as his hand caressed her cheek checking to see if she was all right.

"Panda…please say something curse me if you have too…please say something to me show me a sign that your still here," he said as he held her hands to his lips looking at her with fearful eyes. Even the many times that he had one of his depressing spells, Pandia was always the one to get him out of it but this was different even when she was in her own she never was this quiet or out of it before.

"Panda what can I do for you?" he kissed her hands it was a few minutes later when he felt her remove her hands from him he looked up and now she was staring at him with teary eyes.

"Leave," she said it was barley above a whisper, he looked to her and nodded his head as he stood and left her room without taking another look before he closed the door behind him walking in darkness embrace.

**::: OMG we only have TWO chapters left of UDD Part I. Birth to a Goddess before the next Part II. Love and War…and if you thought that Part I was a good story then your going to be MIND FUCK…when you read Part II. It has of course love, war, surprises that will make you say what the fuck, and a lot of tear jerking moments that will make you love me and hate me all at the same time…**

**Also to my dear readers I'm in the making of making a Web Site for Undisclosed Desire which will have a special chapter of Part II…it is a lemon, it does have Pandia in it and her mystery lover in it. **

With Love and Peace

**Benny Jude Road **


	26. Flight and Pandia's Decision

Flight and Pandia's Decision

"A military man can scarcely pride himself on having smitten a sleeping enemy; it is more a matter of shame, simply, for the one smitten."

~ Isoroku Yamamoto 

"Freedom is never dear at any price. It is the breath of life. What would a man not pay for living?"

~ Mohandas Gandhi

Pandia hadn't spoken one word she didn't trust her emotions or her mental state as they stood before her father, mother, in-laws, and friends. She didn't want to give them the image of the scorn wife that was heartbroken about the unfaithfulness of her husband; after all how could she if she knew who her husband was unfaithful to her with. Heartbroken…will it was a thin line that she was walking on with that word.

She wasn't in love with Ares nor he with her, after all she would never confused love with lust like Venus she was not foolish to not distinguished the two emotions. But in some strange way she was protective of him…loved him for he was her child's father and even in a fucked up way her friend. It did sadden her to see him put himself in stupid situations like this, when she know that he could do way much better…that their was a side of Ares that most didn't see and that he refused to see in himself.

Most would think that's very foolish of her to feel such emotions about a man that did such horrific things to her…but that was the part of forgiving people when they truly don't see the wrong in their ways or people like Ares who only show the world what they want them to see.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's baritone voice…

"I find this very amusing…only four years ago Venus was accusing Hephaestus and Pandia of having an affair and now we have her and Ares guilty of the same offense," he said sarcastically. No one dare to laughed and from Zeus expression he definitely wasn't in a joking mood, his eyes looked at his son and then Venus his blood boil for the fact that neither showed any fault about their actions.

"Venus does Hephaestus father Harmonia, Cupid, and Anteros or does Ares?" he knew there was no point in asking these questions for everyone knew who was the father of all these children.

"Ares father's my children my lord," her voiced was clear with no shame even laced in it.

"So the affair has lasted five years," Zeus said more to himself then to anyone in the room, he glanced at his daughter even though this was a private sentence he still was rushing to get this all over with for her sake.

"Hephaestus who was the witness to tell you about the affair?" said Zeus

"Lord Helios your lordship," Hephaestus voiced was that of a man driven with distressing madness as he looked upon his unfaithful wife and bastard brother.

"Lord Helios how did you discover the two?" said Hera.

"As usual I was fuelling my daily duty when I saw a youth sleeping, what took my curiosity when I notice that he wasn't a shepherd boy. So taking a closer look I notice he wore armory of that belong to Ares army. There was when I saw the couple, I rushed to speak to Hephaestus and then I went to see my niece, but she was not at home. I had decided to see her the next day but Hephaestus took upon his self."

"Thank you Lord Helios, Lady Pandia please stand to give your testimony seeming how everyone else has spoken except for you," said her father. Pandia let out a sigh as she stood up walking towards the middle of the room.

Ares eyes lay upon her as she stood before the court, never once did she glanced his way or held her head down out of shame; she was unreadable a defensive stance that she used through out the years when something troubled her.

"Lady Pandia, who was the one that told you of your husbands affair?" said Hera

"Myself, Lady Hera," she said Hera didn't like that answer.

"Absurd," she said

"No my lady it is not absurd, after all most women have their instinct," she said meekly.

"You knew about the affair yet you didn't come to the court on this matter and save this embarrassment on your family," said Hera, Ares looked at his mother with hatred in his eyes as she had the audacity to accused Pandia for his indiscretions.

"If I had gone to court about the matter it still would have been an embarrassment for my family and…" Pandia cut short on her answer.

"And what Lady Pandia?" said Zeus his voice was that of a caring father.

"I love Ares…but not enough like a wife should care more like a friend," she said as she glanced at Ares for the first time that day.

Pandia had decided to take her dinner with Airlia in her chambers, she didn't eat her meal as she watched her daughter eat her meal and talk about her day with Adara and Andara.

She tried her best to listen to her daughter but her mind was still stuck on the ruling about Ares and Venus affair, Hephaestus and Venus was no longer married while she and Ares was. Hadn't her father never promised on the Styx that she and Ares was to forever be married she would have divorced Ares in a heartbeat.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Airlia's squeal of excitement as she stood up, there was only one person that could get her that rowdy and that came in the form of her father.

She looked at them as Ares picked up Airlia in his arms placing a kiss on her head, taking up Airlia's seat with her on his lap he looked at his wife that was seated before him.

Her beautiful silver hair was down chin was rested in her hands and eyes that was dolce, he felt something within him tugged but he couldn't place the feeling for it was so unknown to him before. He noticed that she hadn't touched her plate and that she was quiet even more, they spent their time like this for sometime when Airlia had finished eating her maids took her to get ready leaving her parents to their selves.

"Are you not feeling well? You haven't eaten anything," he said

"I'm not hungry," she said as she took her hand from under her chin and rested it with her other hand.

"You should eat something it's been a long day,"

"The reason for me not wanting to eat," she said

"Pandia…"

"Yes Ares," as she let out a sigh.

"Pandia…I'm leaving for sometime until the whole affair blows over in court," he said as his eyes rested on her still she did not move from her stance or even spoke it stayed like this for sometime when she finally spoke to him.

"You still love her"

"Yes,"

"She doesn't love you and you will get hurt in the end," she said

"I'll take that risk…as my friend I want you to be understanding of my decisions," he said taking her hand.

"That is my duty as a wife to be understanding, but as a friend I'm not going to lie to you or tell you anything because you want to hear it,"

"Then why did you lie in court? Woman's instinct?"

"So I can have some dignity left instead of telling them that you called out Venus name when we lay together," she said.

"And what about you saying you love me? Is that a lie?"

"No, I spoke the truth when I said I love you, but not enough for you haven't even prove to me to earn it," she said with such convention that Ares couldn't believe that she actually said this he stood up from his seat and turned her chair in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Doing this! Cuss me out! Tell me you hate me! Wished that something bad befell me! Act like my mother would do my father; when she fount out about one of his affairs! Pandia show me some emotions instead of this!" he yelled at her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not your mother Ares, what satisfaction would I have to see something bad befell you," she said he looked at her.

His hand rested on her cheek caressing it lovingly, he couldn't understand her and couldn't understand why she does things for others and not for herself. It only made him feel as if she was too good for him and that in truth she was, she was worthy for someone way much better then him. But the fact was…he could never give her up when he knew that he should.

"You should get some sleep it has been a trying day for us all," he said as he placed a kissed on her forehead and leaving out of her room.

Everyone was assembled as they waited on their lord; all of them shared the same thoughts on why their lord was leaving. Throwing sympatric looks at their lady wondering how she was dealing with such humiliation and her thoughts.

Pandia on the other hand could careless as to what others thought, as long as Airlia didn't know the truth as to why her father was really leaving she was okay on that matter.

She looked down at her daughter and she couldn't help not to think of her own mother; she had never knew why her mother never told her of her betrothal to Ares for all those years when she would visited. Becoming a mother of her own she now knew why, she was only protecting her like she was protecting her Airlia.

The sound of Ares armor could be heard coming as she could feel Airlia tighten her hold on her mother; so unused to hearing her fathers war armor before as she looked at her father. Ares making his way through the servants that bowed as he made his way through the lines, he walked towards his wife and daughter noticing the frighten look upon Airlia's face he bent down in front of her.

"Airlia come to papa," he said reassuringly as he held his arms out for her, she looked at her mother when Pandia nodded her head she walked into her fathers arms.

"Airlia there is no doubt in my mind that you are going to be on your best behavior…so I have a task I want you to do for me,"

"What task papa?" she said smiling

"I want you to look over for your mama for me will you do that?"

"Yes papa," she said smiling at him as Ares smiled at her.

"I knew you will dearest," he said as he kissed her placing her back down he looked to Pandia having his hand stretch out before her.

"Andara take Airlia to play," she said as she took his hand as they walked out together.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone…"

"Ares you have made your decision so follow it," she said he gave her a small smile the very one that always made her heart flutter every time he did truly smile.

"I know I shouldn't ask you for anything…but can you do one thing for me?"

"Yes Ares?"

"Will you promise me that you'll always be there," as he looked at her with hopeful eyes she gave him a small smile.

"As you wish Ares," he placed a kiss on her hand descending the stairs he walked towards his chariot and with his army left, Pandia looked upon them as they lifted.

"Ares you have made your decision as I've made my decision as well," she said as she felt one of her ladies in waiting coming near her.

"Lady Pandia,"

"Adara have you pack Airlia and I things yet?"

"Yes my lady,"

"Good, then we will be leaving for earth in two days," she said as she turned away from the sight before her.

FIN


	27. Thank You

Thank you to all those that have read and reviewed Undisclosed Desire Part I. Birth to a Goddess!

THIS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!

Believe me there is going to be a lot of drama, sex, violence, as well as character development…sounds like HBO series don't cha think? Lol…just kidding but that would be awesome if this story would be a show on HBO. Anyway, to get back on subject, the next part is called Part II. Love and War that is going to be a huge hit for all you who dislike Ares…it also going to be a big surprise that going to have you screaming for joy and saying "ABOUT DAMN TIME!" and "I'M SO HAPPY…" etc but that is all your going to get from me.

Now to keep you still on your toes while I write the next part of the story…I've put up "Make you feel my love" it holds parts that I cut out from the original story and things I forgot to put in the story or thought up afterwards from reading a certain chapter…and course it has lemon limes in it =)

Also I have a website for you to go to dedicated to all the Greek and Geek in us…

On my profile page click on the word Homepage which will directed you to my personal website, click on links and under there it will say Undisclosed Desire.

Or simply type in

Undisclosed desire dot webs dot com

Like The Temptations Ain't to proud to beg so please sign up as members to keep you updated on any information concerning the series!

Until we meet again

PEACE & LOVE

BENNY JUDE ROAD


End file.
